Une affaire de Coeur
by Mayura-8
Summary: Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade. Prend place entre DDD et KH III. Crossover Naruto, Harry Potter et d'autres mondes. Soriku. Narusasu. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note 1 :** Cela faisait très longtemps que je voulais faire un crossover entre Harry Potter et Naruto mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver un scénario qui tienne la route. Et puis j'ai découvert le merveilleux monde de Kingdom Hearts et les choses se sont emboîtées toutes seules. Cette fiction se situe entre DDD et KH III (j'espère que vous avez vu le trailer ^^)

**Note 2 : **Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un crossover, je le publie uniquement sur le fandom de KH et ce pour deux raisons : Tout d'abord cette fiction a essentiellement lieu dans l'univers de KH, Poudlard et Konoha n'étant que des mondes explorés par Sora et Riku. Mêmes s'ils auront un rôle important dans cette fiction, je ne développerai pas leurs deux univers outre-mesure.

Ensuite parce je n'exploiterai pas plus un de ces deux mondes au détriment de l'autre. Et comme il est impossible de poster un crossover avec plus de deux fandoms en intitulé, je ne me vois pas en privilégier un par rapport à l'autre.

Les univers de Naruto et de Harry Potter ne sont pas respectés au pied de la lettre dans cette fiction.

De plus j'exploiterai d'autres mondes issus de mangas, jeux vidéo ou livres. Pour vous donner une idée, vous croiserez entre-autre les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur***

Les yeux dans le vague, Riku, adossé contre l'arbre à paopou, contemplait l'horizon. Un vent chaud soufflait sur les rivages des îles du Destin. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il avait acquis son statut de maître de la keyblade. Et quelques jours que la menace de Xéhanort était de plus en plus présente. Maître Yen Sid entraînait ses élèves avec acharnement afin qu'ils soient prêt pour affronter l'ancien porteur de la keyblade. Sora n'allait pas tarder à repasser ses examens pour devenir officiellement maître de la keyblade et cette fois-ci il le passerait en compagnie de Kairi et Axel. L'arrivé de ces deux derniers en tant que sept des membres porteurs de la keyblade avait été une surprise pour tous. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé Axel- qu'ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à appeler de son vrai prénom Lea-puisse un jour être amené à se battre officiellement à leur côté. Ensuite, ils n'auraient jamais cru que Kairi, une princesse de cœur, soit habilitée elle-aussi à manier la keyblade. De ce fait, la jeune fille profitait d'une protection on ne peut plus rapprochée. Envoyer une princesse de cœur, nécessaire au dessein de Xéhanort, en mission au travers des mondes pour collecter les informations en tant que protectrice des sept fragments des lumières, avait quelque chose d'assez paradoxal.

Mais Riku ne s'étonnait plus de rien, après ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de ces dernières années. Et les plans de Xéhanort étaient suffisamment retors pour qu'ils mettent tous les atouts de leur côté pour le vaincre.

En réalité, ce qui le contrariait surtout dans l'arrivée de Kairi et Axel-Lea, au sein de leur équipe, c'était la perte de sa promiscuité avec Sora. Riku savait très bien que ce dernier était fou amoureux de Kairi, mais lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls tous les deux pour leur mission, il avait alors le plaisir de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Si Riku avait bien un défaut, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas partager Sora avec les autres. Et si autrefois il mettait ça sur le compte d'une amitié possessive et fusionnelle, aujourd'hui il était suffisamment âgé et avait suffisamment vécu pour reconnaître qu'il aimait son ami d'un amour peu conventionnel. Et si au-début ça l'avait rongé, dorénavant il avait accepté ses sentiments pour son cadet. Il était amoureux de Sora, sans doute depuis un petit moment, et il n'y pouvait rien. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment qui se contrôle. Il ignorait quand son amitié s'était changée en amour mais au final, il s'en contre-fichait.

Il savait, en revanche n'avoir aucune chance avec son ami. Ce dernier nourrissait depuis l'enfance un amour exclusif pour Kairi. Et même s'il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré, l'argenté savait que c'était uniquement dû à la timidité du jeune homme mais que tôt ou tard, il finirait pas prendre son courage à deux mains et par tenter de conquérir la rouquine.

Riku soupira. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Aimer un autre garçon, c'était très rare, surtout aux îles du Destin où ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de couple homosexuel. Sora n'avait jamais dû se poser la question sur le sujet. Alors ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête. Il continuerait à protéger son ami comme il l'avait toujours fait et apprendrait à être heureux lorsque ce dernier se mettrait enfin avec Kairi. Il y avait des problèmes beaucoup plus grave dans la vie et l'ombre menaçante de Xéhanort n'en était pas des moindres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora s'élança vers le bord de mer, où comme il s'y attendait, il y retrouva son meilleur ami. Ralentissant le pas, il se prit à admirer les reflets violines que le soleil faisait miroiter dans les cheveux de Riku. Il les portait dorénavant assez court sur la nuque, tournant symboliquement la page de son année dans les Ténèbres. Sora avait été déconcerté au début par cette nouvelle coupe mais s'y était finalement habitué très vite et l'aimait bien dorénavant. Cette coiffure avait l'avantage de dégager totalement ses yeux bleu-vert et de lui conférait un air plus doux et moins torturé. Son ami n'en paraissait que plus mature. Celui-ci pour l'heure, arborait un air grave et ses yeux turquoise semblaient à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Sora sourit. Depuis que Riku était revenu, le jeune châtain ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se passer de lui. Il avait trop besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côtés pour être rassuré. L'année qui l'avait séparée de lui était imprimée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu revivre ça. L'absence de son ami d'enfance avait été trop éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Pour lui, il aurait pu parcourir l'univers entier afin de le retrouver et de le sauver des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre de nouveau Riku. Son ami lui était trop précieux. Aussi précieux que Kairi, la fille qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

Sora rejoignit Riku et sentit une douce chaleur lorsque ce dernier tourna ses vers lui. Le jeune châtain avait toujours été fasciné par ces iris qui changeaient de couleur en fonction du temps et des humeurs de l'argenté, passant du bleu au vert clair en une fraction de seconde.

-Riku ! On vient de recevoir une lettre du roi Mickey, lui apprit-il. Yen Sid nous convoque tous. Kairi et Axel…euh… Lea sont déjà sur place.

L'argenté pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur et fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, dit-il.

Sora haussa les épaules et les deux garçons dégainèrent leur keyblade respective afin d'ouvrir la porte, de revêtir leur armure et de voyager jusqu'au monde de la Tour Mystérieuse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku et ses amis se tenaient devant le bureau du puissant sorcier. Mickey, Donald et Dingo étaient également présent. Devant l'air sérieux de Yen Sid pas un seul ne pipait mot. Même Sora avait abandonné son légendaire sourire.

-L'heure est grave, leur apprit le magicien en croisant ses longs doigts déliés devant lui. Nous avons repéré des activités suspectes dans deux mondes que vous n'avez encore jamais visité. Il semblerait que Xéhanort s'intéresse de très près à eux et j'en ignore la cause.

-Nous n'avons qu'à y aller, proposa Sora.

-C'était ce que j'allais vous demander. Je veux que vous enquêtiez dans ces mondes et que vous trouviez les raisons qui poussent Xéhanort et ses sbires à s'y rendre si fréquemment.

-Nous devrions faire des équipes de deux, avança Kairi.

Riku sentit un pincement au cœur. Evidemment, s'ils faisaient des équipes de deux, Sora se mettrait inévitablement avec Kairi.

-Je ne préfère pas que tu y ailles Kairi, refusa néanmoins Yen Sid.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-A cause de ton statut de princesse de cœur. Nous savons que Xéhanort est à la recherche des sept fragments de lumières. Hors il n'est pas question que tu te mettes en danger inutilement. Je préfère que tu te tiennes le plus loin possible de lui pour le moment.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas. Le raisonnement de Yen Sid était sans faille.

-Riku, Sora, vous êtes habitués à affronter le danger. Je préfère que ce soit vous qui vous rendiez sur place afin de mener votre enquête. Lea vous apportera son aide si vous en éprouvez le besoin mais pour l'instant, je préfère qu'il continue de s'entraîner tout en protégeant Kairi.

Kairi jeta un petit coup d'œil au rouquin. Même si elle ne lui en tenait plus rigueur, elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont ce dernier avait essayé de l'enlever pour tenter d'attirer Sora.

-Promis, je serai sage, déclara l'ancien simili en mettant une paume sur son cœur.

-Axel, tu prendras vraiment soin de Kairi ? voulut s'assurer Sora. Tu ne laisseras rien lui arriver.

Le grand roux aux yeux vert de chat ne releva même pas le fait que Sora l'appelait toujours par son prénom de simili. Il y était de toute façon habitué. Seul Yen Sid et Mickey semblaient avoir assimilé que son prénom d'humain était Lea. Il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'espoir que les autres l'appellent ainsi. Et puis, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment au fond. Son simili et lui ne faisait plus qu'un et les souvenirs de ce dernier étaient trop importants à ses yeux pour qu'il renie cette partie de sa vie. C'était après tout dans cette vie-là qu'il avait connu Roxas et qu'il avait perdu Isa, son meilleur ami devenu depuis Saix.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sora. J'ai toujours accompli mes missions. Sauf celle concernant Roxas, mais là, c'était différent, dit-il d'un air nostalgique.

Sora sourit. Il avait appris à l'apprécier et à avoir confiance en lui. Après tout, le rouquin était mort pour lui et ce uniquement pour protéger l'humain de son meilleur ami, Roxas.

-Je te fais confiance, déclara Kairi en fixant Axel.

-Très bien, dit Yen Sid. Les deux mondes que vous aurez à explorer sont très différents. Il s'agit du Château de Poudlard et du Village de Konoha. Dans le premier la magie est omniprésente tandis que le second est un monde guerrier, peuplé de ninjas. Il va falloir vous montrer très prudent car d'après ce que j'en sais, ces univers sortent tous les deux d'une période très sombre et sont en pleine reconstruction. Un mage noir semble avoir sévi dans le monde de Poudlard tandis qu'une terrible guerre a déchiré Konoha.

-Nous serons prudents, affirma Riku.

Kairi s'approcha de Sora et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle.

-Fais attention à toi. Je sais que Riku est là pour te protéger mais ne cours pas devant le danger, comme tu en as l'habitude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Tout ira bien.

Les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, sous l'œil mièvre de Dingo et de Donald. Riku sourit tristement dans son coin. Le moment tant redouté se rapprochait inexorablement. Et même s'il s'était promis de ne pas être peiné, cela lui faisait tout de même mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis qu'ils ne se servaient plus nécessairement du vaisseau gummi lors de leurs déplacements entre les mondes qui n'étaient pas endormis, les porteurs de la keyblade étaient tous obligés de revêtir une armure pour les protéger des ténèbres. Comme l'avaient fait en leur temps Terra, Aqua en Ventus.

La mission principale de Mickey était d'ailleurs de retrouver Aqua perdue dans le monde des Ténèbres. Une fois sauvée de ces lieux malsains, la jeune femme serait capable de leur expliquer où elle avait abrité Ventus pour le protéger des attaques lors de son sommeil prolongé et ce qu'il était réellement advenu de Terra. Elle seule détenait la clef de ce mystère, elle avait été la dernière personne à avoir vu ses deux amis.

Sora, à qui Mickey avait tout raconté, trouvait leur histoire très triste et s'était promis de veiller sur Riku pour que ce dernier ne replonge pas dans les ténèbres. Il était hors de question que Xéhanort prenne à nouveau possession de lui, sous n'importe quelle identité que ce soit.

Riku, debout sur la piste de départ, fit signe à Sora qu'il était prêt à décoller. Ce dernier hocha la tête et les deux garçons prirent leur envol, passant au travers de la porte qui s'était matérialisée devant eux. Sora suivait son ami de près, ce dernier connaissant les coordonnées des deux mondes que Yen Sid voulait qu'ils visitent. Après quelques minutes dans l'inter-monde, Riku bifurqua et une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils atterrirent sur le sol meuble d'une clairière, en plein cœur d'une forêt. Ils venaient d'arriver au Village de Konoha.

-Ouah ! Les bois ici sont immenses, s'exclama Sora.

Riku ne répondit rien, scrutant les alentours. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré par les lieux. Et l'avenir lui rendit raison lorsqu'une horde d'individus masqués s'abattit sur eux.

Riku et Sora brandirent leur keyblade et se fendirent, cherchant à repousser leurs attaquants. Mais ces derniers, doués d'une agilité et d'une rapidité impressionnante, ne souffrirent pas de leurs attaques et les maîtrisèrent en un rien de temps. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement cernés et comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre cette bande de guerriers aguerries aux méthodes originales mais très efficaces.

-Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, expliqua Riku en abaissant sa keyblade. Nous désirons parler à votre chef.

Un homme vêtu de noir et de bleu sombre et portant un masque de panthère se détacha du groupe. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés courts sur sa nuque. Il avait une démarche féline et dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante. Il ne parla pas à un seul moment mais tourna autour des deux jeunes gens, analysant la situation, détaillant leurs vêtements et leurs armes.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, intervint un autre guerrier masqué qui se tenait à distance.

Il était pour sa part revêtu d'habits marron et kaki et ses cheveux châtain étaient relevés dans un chignon.

L'homme au masque de panthère se saisit brusquement du bras de Sora. Riku réagit aussitôt et plaça la lame de sa keyblade sous le menton de l'assaillant.

Il devina avec certitude que l'homme derrière son masque esquissait un petit sourire de satisfaction.

-Joli…, approuva le second ninja.

Le premier homme fit alors de drôles de mouvements avec ses mains et sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, Riku se retrouva dépossédé de sa keyblade. Sora voulut protester mais le corps d'élite qui les cernait se mit en mouvement et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement entraver. Furieux et inquiet pour Sora, Riku rappela à lui sa keyblade qui trônait toujours dans la main de son adversaire et défit ses liens sous les regards intrigués des autres ninjas.

-Nous ne voulons pas nous battre ! scanda-t-il pendant que Sora se libérait à son tour. Nous devons parler à votre chef. Quelque chose de grave risque d'arriver.

Le ninja aux cheveux retenus en chignon se tourna vers celui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait subtilisé la keyblade de Riku.

-Que fait-on, capitaine ?

Riku et Sora comprirent qu'il s'agissait du chef de l'équipe d'élite.

Et pour la première fois, le ninja aux cheveux noirs prit la parole, d'une voix profonde.

-Conduisons-les à l'hokage, décida-t-il.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora et Riku furent trimballés comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon sur les épaules du groupe composé de quatre ninjas. Ces derniers se déplaçaient à une vitesse incroyable au travers des frondaisons des arbres, sautant de branches en branches. Riku était porté sur le dos du ninja à la coiffure en forme d'ananas tandis que Sora était juché sur celui d'un ninja aux longs cheveux noirs. Le quatrième membre était une femme à la chevelure blonde. Après de longues minutes de course, le groupe reprit pied sur la terre ferme et les deux garçons purent descendre de leur monture.

-C'est incroyable, souffla Sora. Ils sont d'une force et d'une endurance que je n'aurai jamais crue possible.

Riku hocha la tête. Il était bien d'accord. Et il ne pensait pas que ce monde ait beaucoup de souci à se faire de Xéhanort. En revanche, l'ancien maître de la keyblade devait avoir beaucoup à apprendre de Konoha. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'y intéressait de très près dernièrement.

Riku et Sora se retrouvèrent encadrée par l'équipe d'élite qui les escorta tout le long du chemin. Ils franchirent les portes d'une petite ville barricadées derrières de solides palissades. Sora se remémora qu'ils étaient dans un monde guerrier qui venait à peine de sortir d'un conflit terrible et que donc, tout ici était aménagé pour mieux se défendre. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le monde de Disney ou celui des Iles du Destin qui profitait d'une paix prolongée.

Ils traversèrent le village, sous le regard curieux mais pas effrayé des habitants. Ces derniers semblaient éprouvés beaucoup de respect à l'égard des membres de leur escorte. Les autochtones portaient des tenues pratiques aux couleurs plutôt passe-partout. Très peu de filles revêtaient des jupes. En revanche, elles avaient parées ce manque de coquetterie par tout un tas d'accessoires qui ajoutaient une petite touche de féminité dans leur tenue. Sora constata également que de nombreuses personnes portaient des bandages autour des poignets et des chevilles, comme pour les protéger et que tous les ninjas semblaient être en excellente condition physique.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, s'étonnant de voir des antennes de télévisions sur les toits des maisons, comme chez eux, alors qu'ils n'aperçurent pas un seul véhicule à moteur. Ce monde flottait entre traditions archaïques et modernité. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment et les deux porteurs de la keyblade comprirent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-L'hokage est le chef du village, expliqua l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas. Il saura vous écouter et rendre son verdict.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, ils pourraient toujours s'en aller et mener leur enquête discrètement, sans demander l'aide de personne. Un coup de keyblade et hop, c'était réglé. Après plusieurs tours et détours dans le cœur de l'immeuble, le capitaine s'immobilisa devant une porte, à laquelle il toqua. Il attendit que son hokage lui donne la permission d'entrer avant de pousser la porte et d'inviter les deux jeunes étrangers à le suivre.

Riku et Sora pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce, meublée d'étagère et d'un immense bureau sur lequel était posé un monticule de feuilles de papiers couvertes de signes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Assis derrière son bureau, un homme blond solidement battit, les regardait d'un air intrigué. Ses grands yeux azurs analysaient les deux étrangers qui lui faisaient fasse.

-Tu m'expliques, Panthère ? demanda-t-il à son capitaine.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni dérangé par l'arrivée impromptue de tout ce monde. Il semblait même plutôt ravi.

-Hokage-sama, nous avons surpris ces deux individus dans les bois. Ils possèdent des armes étranges et ils ne semblent dégager aucun chakra. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de vous les ramener.

-Ouah ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends me faire un rapport aussi long, Panthère. C'est dire à quel point ils t'intriguent ces deux-là.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'hokage semblait être quelqu'un de taquin et de très agréable. Finalement, les choses paraissaient vouloir s'arranger.

-Hn…, répondit simplement le dénommé Panthère.

L'hokage se redressa de toute son imposante stature. Il semblait plutôt jeune pour un chef de village, pas plus d'un vingtaine d'année. Ses joues étaient ornées de trois étranges cicatrices de chaque côté mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charisme, au contraire. Il portait par-dessus sa tenue ninja un long manteau blanc bordé de flammes orangées. Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens et les étudia longuement. Il mesurait à peu près la même taille que Riku.

-C'est vrai, vous ne dégagez aucun chakra. Est-ce un pouvoir de dissimulation ? On ne dirait pas pourtant.

Puis il prit place face à eux et s'inclina.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis l'hokage de Konoha.

Sora, gagné par le sourire contagieux du jeune blond, s'inclina à son tour.

-Je suis Sora, porteur de la keyblade. Et voici mon ami Riku, également porteur de la keyblade.

Naruto s'inclina également face à Riku puis lui donna une puissante accolade. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement de douleur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver néanmoins une vive sympathie pour ce blond aux yeux bleu clair.

-Keyblade, prononça Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, c'est un nouveau jutsu ? T'en penses quoi Panthère ?

-Hn…

-C'est quoi un jutsu ? demanda Sora.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un jutsu ? Mais d'où tu viens ? s'épouvanta le blond en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Le jutsu c'est le BA-ba du ninja.

-Ce ne sont visiblement pas des ninjas, l'interrompit le garçon à la coiffure d'ananas.

-Non, on n'est pas des ninjas. A dire vrai, on ne vient même pas de ce monde.

-Arf… galère, soupira le ninja châtain. Je savais bien qu'on allait encore s'embarquer dans une drôle d'histoire.

-Comment ça vous ne venez pas de notre monde ? s'étonna Naruto en haussant les sourcils.

-En fait, on vient des îles du Destin, expliqua Sora.

Riku se pinça l'arête du nez. Au vu du regard ahuri que leur lança le blond, il comprit que ce dernier n'avait absolument pas compris de quoi il parlait. Aussi l'argenté décida d'intervenir.

-En fait, l'univers est composé d'un tas de mondes tous très différents qui sont connectés entre eux par des chemins inter-monde. Et en tant que porteur de la keyblade, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir emprunter ces chemins. Notre devoir est de voyager de monde en monde et de les protéger.

Les ninjas qui les entouraient les contempler d'un air abasourdi.

-Bon, vous pouvez tous disposer, annonça Naruto en prenant un air grave. Capitaine, toi tu restes avec moi.

Le groupe ne protesta pas et en une fraction de seconde, ils avaient tous quitté les lieux, à l'exception du dénommé Panthère. Naruto reprit place dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau et fit signe aux deux garçons de s'asseoir tandis que Panthère se plaçait debout, derrière son hokage.

-Panthère est le capitaine des Anbus, la troupe de guerriers d'élites de Konoha. Il est mon bras droit et je tiens à ce qu'il assiste à cette réunion. Maintenant, allez-y. Expliquez-moi tout, leur dit le blond d'un ton très sérieux en les fixant de son regard pâle.

Sora et Riku prirent place sur deux chaises qui faisaient face au chef de Konoha. Sora ne savait absolument pas par où commencer et il se sentait légèrement impressionné par les deux hommes qui les dévisageaient. Il savait pourtant avec certitude n'avoir rien à craindre d'eux. Mais la puissance qu'ils dégageaient et l'air sérieux qu'arborait l'hokage si souriant un peu plus tôt encore, l'intimidait quelque peu. Il sentait vaguement que ces deux hommes, à peine plus âgés que lui, avaient vécu des moments très difficiles qui les avaient rendus plus forts et plus solides que jamais. Sentant probablement la gêne de son ami, Riku prit la parole.

-Comme vous l'avez-vous-même fait remarquer, nous ne possédons pas de chakra. En réalité j'ignore de quoi il s'agit mais cette absence qui vous semble étrange, s'explique sans doute, par le fait que nous ne venons pas de votre monde et que de là où nous venons, cette énergie n'existe pas. Du moins, pas sous la forme que vous appelez chakra.

-ça tient la route, admit Naruto. En plus ça explique totalement votre ignorance en matière de jutsu.

-Comme nous vous l'avions expliqué précédemment, Sora et moi sommes des Maîtres de la keyblade (Sora tiqua, il n'avait pas encore réussi son examen de maîtrise). Cette arme qui nous permet de nous défendre fait également office de clef et c'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons nous déplacer de monde en monde.

Ce disant, Riku fit apparaître sa keyblade, sous les yeux médusés de Naruto.

-Lorsqu'on essaie de s'en emparer, elle se dématérialise pour réapparaître dans la main de son porteur, expliqua Panthère d'un ton atone.

-ça ne ressemble absolument pas à ton katana, constata Naruto en observant l'arme de Riku.

Panthère poussa un petit grognement et lui serra très fort l'épaule.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise et concentre-toi, idiot, maugréa-t-il.

Sora ricana lorsqu'il vit la grimace de douleur de l'hokage. Ce dernier se massa l'épaule tout en fusillant son capitaine d'un regard noir.

-Tu vas prendre cher, crétin, marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Puis, retrouvant une attitude digne de ses fonctions, il fixa de nouveau son regard céruléen sur ces deux invités.

-J'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autre mondes. Sont-ils nombreux ?

-Oui. Nous n'en connaissons nous-même pas le nombre exact. Peut-être une centaine, voire plus. Peut-être une quantité infinitésimale. Qui peut le savoir…, fit Riku.

Sora écarquilla grands ses yeux bleu marine en réalisant à quel point son ami avait raison. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi mais le nombre de mondes pouvaient effectivement être astronomique.

-Et si je comprends bien, votre rôle est de protéger ces mondes en quelque sorte, reprit Naruto.

-C'est exact.

-J'en déduis donc que si vous êtes dans notre monde, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

-En effet, approuva Sora qui prenait le rôle de conteur de son ami. Un ancien maître de la keyblade, Xéhanort, a décidé de conquérir tous les mondes et de s'emparer de Kingdom Hearts, le cœur des mondes. Et pour ce faire, il n'hésite pas à recourir à tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Comme celui de séparer son cœur en 13 morceaux pour obtenir les 13 fragments des Ténèbres.

-Encore un fou monomaniaque qui veut conquérir le monde et le modeler à son image, râla Naruto. Rhaaa… putain ! On vient à peine de sortir d'une guerre et voilà que ça va recommencer, bon sang !

Riku arqua à peine un sourcil alors que l'hokage sortait une bordée d'injures bien senties. Sora pour sa part, étouffait difficilement un petit rire. Entendre le chef du village de Konoha jurer comme un charretier était hilarant et décalé.

Panthère, le capitaine des Anbus ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça par les débordements de son hokage. Il paraissait y être habitué, preuve que l'impétueux blond devait souvent faire preuve d'un langage fougueux et peu châtié.

-Rhaa… bon sang ! finit Naruto en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

Profitant de cette accalmie, le capitaine prit à son tour la parole afin d'obtenir plus d'informations.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi cette histoire de 13 fragments de Ténèbres ?

Sora jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à son ami pour que ce dernier se lance dans l'explication. Le jeune châtain préférait en effet l'action aux tergiversations.

-Xéhanort veut s'approprier Kingdom Hearts, le cœur des mondes afin d'obtenir le pouvoir. Et pour ce faire, il doit forger la X-blade. Hors celle-ci a été brisé en 20 fragments. Sept fragments de lumières qui reposent dans le cœur des sept princesses de cœur sur lesquelles nous veillons quotidiennement. Et treize fragments de ténèbres que Xéhanort s'approprie et rassemble peu à peu. Il ne lui manque plus qu'à mettre la main sur les 7 princesses de cœur pour reconstituer la X-blade.

-Et il lui manque un treizième réceptacle pour accueillir le dernier fragment des Ténèbres, précisa Sora.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son buste.

-Il a l'air encore pire qu'Orochimaru et Obito réunit, souffla l'hokage, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Riku et Sora ne répondirent pas. Ils ignoraient absolument de qui parlait le blond.

-Il cherche le treizième réceptacle ici ? demanda le capitaine anbu.

-ça, nous l'ignorons. Mais apparemment il s'intéresse beaucoup à votre monde. Il a dû y repérer quelque chose susceptible de le faire avancer dans son entreprise de conquête de Kingdom Hearts.

-Et que se passera-t-il s'il s'approprie Kingdom Hearts ?

-Il régnera sur tous les univers.

-Nous sommes en pleine reconstruction, déclara Naruto. Notre monde se relève à peine de la grande guerre provoquée par Obito. Il est hors de question que je laisse ce Xéhanort menacer le fragile équilibre sur lequel nous reconstruisons notre monde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Sora avec un sourire désarmant, il est hors de question que nous laissions votre monde tomber entre les griffes de ce fou furieux. Riku et moi allons nous charger d'arrêter Xéhanort. Mais nous aurions besoin pour cela, que vous nous teniez au courant de tout actes suspects que vous pourriez surprendre.

-C'est entendu, lui assura l'hokage en lui dédiant un magnifique sourire. Je ne laisserai personne faire le moindre mal à mes ninjas. Konoha a trop souffert et a trop payé pour ses erreurs passés. Nous sommes prêt à aller de l'avant et il hors de question que ce Xéhanort soit une entrave à nos projets d'avenir et sème le trouble dans ce monde.

Naruto et Sora se sourirent d'un air entendu, comme si un courant de compréhension venait de passer entre eux. Et Riku réalisa alors que les deux garçons dégageaient exactement la même aura. Malgré les épreuves, ils continuaient de mordre la vie à pleine dents et de combattre, refusant de se laisser abattre et se souciant toujours d'autrui avant de se soucier d'eux-mêmes.

Riku reporta son regard sur le si froid et énigmatique capitaine Anbu. Et malgré le masque qui dissimulait son visage, il devina à son attitude, que ce dernier était prêt à donner sa vie pour son hokage.

Il regarda à nouveau Sora et sentit son cœur de serrer à l'idée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver, comme cela avait failli être le cas dans le monde des rêves. Même si le lien qui l'unissait au châtain n'était sans doute pas tout à fait le même que celui unissant les deux ninjas, il sut que le capitaine Anbu et lui avait un point en commun. Panthère était prêt à se sacrifier pour son ami autant que lui était prêt à le faire pour Sora, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à expliquer en détail en quoi consistaient les plans de Xéhanort.

Naruto ouvrait des yeux énormes à chaque révélation tandis que Panthère se contentait d'hocher la tête.

A la fin de l'histoire, les deux jeunes ninjas se lancèrent un regard entendu.

-Panthère, je crois que tu vas devoir retourner faire un tour du côté des repaires de ton défunt maître, Orochimaru. Je pense que ce qui intéresse ce Xéhanort ne peut se trouver que chez ce scientifique fou.

Panthère approuva sans un mot. Il avait l'air d'être pour une fois entièrement d'accord avec son hokage.

-Tu es de plus le mieux habilité à t'y retrouver. J'imagine que tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit où chercher. Emmène les meilleurs Anbus avec toi. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques inconsidérés. En particulier toi. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et ne fonce pas sans réfléchir. Tu sais tout comme moi que les expériences d'Orochimaru sont toujours dangereuses. Je veux seulement que vous me rameniez des informations.

-Hn…, répondit l'Anbu en haussant les épaules.

Autrement dit, « je ferai ce que je juge bon de faire. »

-T'as intérêt à revenir en entier, crétin ! gronda Naruto en le vrillant d'un regard noir.

Sora et Riku sourirent discrètement. Supporter les deux énergumènes au quotidien devait être épuisant à la longue.

Les deux porteurs de la keyblade approuvèrent. Puis ils se levèrent et prirent congés de leurs hôtes, ravis d'avoir de nouveaux alliés aussi motivés et puissants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils passèrent à la Tour de Yen Sid afin de faire le rapport. Le sorcier fut heureux d'apprendre que les deux jeunes gens avaient trouvé un soutient dans ce monde guerrier. Il leur apprit également que Mickey cherchait toujours un moyen de faire revenir Aqua, tandis que Kairi et Axe-Leal étaient partis faire la tournée des mondes afin de s'assurer que les princesses de cœur se portaient bien.

-On ira les rejoindre après avoir fait un tour au Château de Poudlard, déclara Sora. J'espère que Kairi n'est pas trop perdue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Axel est avec elle, le rassura Riku.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il est fort, il arrivera à la protéger en cas de problème. Et puis, si quelque chose n'allait pas, les jumeaux Tic et Tac le détecteraient et nous préviendraient.

Yen Sid approuva.

-Bien, il est donc temps d'aller visiter ce fameux monde de sorciers, dit Riku. Allons à Poudlard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A SUIVRE ….

***Le titre est en quelque sorte un jeu de mot avec d'un côté, l'importance des Cœurs du jeu Kingdom Hearts et de l'autre, les relations sentimentales de nos héros. **

_A ceux/celles qui lisent Naruto, avez-vous reconnus les personnages ? _

_Cette fiction est l'une des plus « sérieuse » que j'ai écrite. Il y a une vraie intrigue en plus de la romance entre nos différents personnages. _

_Elle comporte à ce jour déjà dix chapitres et je pense d'après mes notes que je vais pouvoir écrire jusqu'à 15 chapitres. _

_J'ai déjà toute la trame de l'histoire, je sais où je vais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger et c'est ce qui me prendra sans doute un peu de temps, sachant que je relis mes textes au moins quatre à cinq fois avant de les poster (et malgré tout ça, il me reste toujours des fautes, c'est triste -_-')_

_Tous commentaires ou critiques constructives sont les bienvenus. Si vous vous apercevez que je suis trop OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Même si je vais prendre quelques libertés dans l'histoire, j'aimerai rester le plus fidèle possible au caractère des personnages. _

_Pour ceux/celles qui attendent la suite de « Coup de Foudre à Disneyland », fiction beaucoup plus légère, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la laisse pas tomber. La trame est quasiment finie, il ne me reste plus qu'à la peaufiner et surtout à la rédiger. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note 1** : Les principaux crossover se feront avec les mondes de Konoha et de Poudlard. Mais il y aura aussi des rencontres avec d'autres personnages.

**Note2** : J'ai préféré la forme anglosaxone à la forme française en ce qui concerne les nom et prénom de Draco. Je la trouve beaucoup plus jolie à l'intonation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire Cœur**

Sora frissonna tout en scrutant son environnement. Ils avaient atterri dans une petite salle sombre et humide qui sentait la moisissure. Après avoir tâtonné, Riku trouva une porte qu'il parvint à ouvrir à l'aide de sa keyblade. C'était très pratique d'avoir une arme auxquelles aucune serrure ne résistait. Les deux garçons déboulèrent alors dans un étroit couloir en pierres sombre qui leur faisait penser par bien des côtés aux corridors du Château de la Bête. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches dans ces dédales, Sora prit la parole.

-Je crois bien qu'on est dans un château médiéval.

Riku approuva. Ils passèrent devant une fenêtre immense dans le plus pur style gothique et purent constater que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps dans ce monde. Ce qui expliquait sans doute le silence et l'absence de personne dans les lieux.

Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits, en observant une forme blanchâtre traverser un des épais murs du couloir. La silhouette longiligne et translucide, les contempla, la tête dans un équilibre légèrement précaire sur ses épaules.

-Riku ? demanda Sora d'une toute petite voix. C'est quoi ça ?

-Je crois que c'est un fantôme, répondit son ami d'un ton peu rassuré.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, jeunes gens ? lança la forme évaporée. Ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener dans le château. Vous devriez être au lit !

-Nous cherchons votre chef, expliqua Riku en reprenant contenance.

La forme fantomatique haussa les sourcils.

-Mon… chef… ?

Des bruits de pas attirèrent alors leur attention et les deux garçons et le fantôme se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la lueur qui apparut devant eux.

-Nick quasi sans-tête, à qui parle-tu à cette heure-ci ? demanda une voix d'un ton pointu.

-A des jeunes gens qui cherchent mon… chef, répondit le fantôme.

Riku et Sora n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage, que l'homme qui se planta devant eux, hurla quelque chose en pointant un bâton de bois vers leur poitrine.

Aussitôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent pieds et mains entravés par une force invisible et tombèrent sur le sol de toute leur hauteur.

Sora voulut hurler mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu n'as donc pas vu que ce sont des étrangers à l'école, crétin de fantôme ? gronda l'homme en agitant sa baguette vers le dénommé Nick.

-Je vois passer tellement de gens depuis des centaines d'années. Je ne m'amuse pas à retenir tous les visages, rétorqua Nick, furieux.

-Des visages comme les leur, ne s'oublient pas ! Et ils ne portent pas de robe de sorcier ! Mais c'est vrai, suis-je bête ? En quittant le monde des vivants tu y as sans doute aussi laissé ton cerveau, répondit ironiquement l'autre.

Le fantôme rétorqua vertement au magicien.

De son côté, Riku essayait de se défaire de l'entrave invisible et de faire réapparaître sa keyblade. Mais cela s'avéra peine perdue.

L'homme saisit Sora et l'assit contre le mur.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt le bout de son bâton de bois s'éclaira et Sora put voir enfin son agresseur. Il fut stupéfait par la beauté de son visage et la finesse de ses traits. Accroupi devant lui, se tenait l'un des plus bel hommes qu'il ait jamais vu. Après Riku, bien entendu.

L'homme devait avoir environ 22 ans. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et d'un blond étrangement pâle, très différent du blond doré de Naruto. Ils étaient arrangés dans un style légèrement décoiffés, sans gel ni apprêt. Son nez était fin et lui conférait un air rusé. Sa peau couleur opaline, loin de l'enlaidir, accentuait son côté aristocratique. Mais ce qui marqua surtout Sora, c'était la couleur gris anthracite de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne avec des yeux de cette couleur-là auparavant. Et il trouvait cela magnifique. Bon, à ses yeux ce n'équivalait quand même pas les iris turquoises de Riku qui passaient du bleu au vert au grès de ses humeurs. Mais ça venait juste après.

L'homme le scruta pendant quelques instants, curieux. Puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Très bien, dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Puisque vous voulez voir le chef, allons le voir. Potter sera ravi de vous accueillir dans sa tour.

Il tendit à nouveau sa baguette.

-« Wingardium Leviosa », dit-il.

Riku et se retrouvèrent alors soulevés dans les airs, toujours ficelés et incapables de parler. Le jeune homme blond partit devant en compagnie du fantôme, les deux garçons flottant à sa suite. Riku était furieux. L'accueil était encore pire qu'à Konoha. Ils s'étaient fait maîtrisés totalement et ce par un seul homme !

Après plusieurs tours et détours, après avoir aperçu des escaliers qui se déplaçaient seuls au grès de leurs envies et des personnages peints qui couraient de portrait en portrait pour les regarder, le groupe s'immobilisa devant une porte.

-Fourchelangue, siffla le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Au moins ce ne sont pas des noms de sucrerie cette fois, observa le fantôme Nick.

-Foutu Potter, marmonna son acolyte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, ils grimpèrent plusieurs marches avant d'atteindre le sommet d'un tour au sein de laquelle était installé un bureau.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir, Malfoy ? demanda une voix d'homme.

Sora n'arrivait pas à voir le possesseur de la voix grave mais sût que l'homme s'adressait à leur ravisseur. Ce dernier répondait donc au nom de Malfoy…

-Potter, je viens t'amener des visiteurs nocturnes. Il faut croire que tes fans essaient de s'introduire dans l'école même à des heures indues. Tout ça pour voir le Golden Boy, celui-qui-a-survécu…. C'est fou ce que les gens ont peu de goût quand même…

Le fantôme dodelina de la tête. Il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette tirade.

-Repose-les par terre et mets fin au sort, veux-tu ? demanda la voix.

-Puisque monsieur le directeur me le demande si gentiment, répondit d'un ton mordant Malfoy.

Et brusquement Sora et Riku chutèrent sur le sol de tout leur poids. Ils grimacèrent en se recevant sur les fesses et se massèrent les articulations, heureux d'être enfin libres.

-Malfoy !

-Tu ne m'as pas dit de le faire délicatement, Potter, persiffla le blond.

Furieux, Sora lança un coup d'œil noir à leur ravisseur qui se contentait de les regarder d'un air hautain et satisfait.

-Tsss… tu sais, il a déjà quelqu'un. Il n'est plus libre, railla le blond d'un air mauvais. Et tu n'es pas le premier fan à le poursuivre de ses assiduités.

Sora fronça les sourcils tout en serrant les poings. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlait cet étrange personnage vêtu d'une cape noir, mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce ton.

-Malfoy, arrête-ça ! Ta remarque est déplacée ! gronda Potter.

Malfoy croisa les bras sur son torse et arbora un air compassé.

-Nous ne sommes pas des fans, expliqua Riku en se redressant. Nous voulons seulement parler au chef de ce monde.

-Alors dans ce cas vous devriez aller au ministère de la magie, annonça Malfoy d'un ton ironique. L'école n'abrite que le héros et sauveur du monde sorcier, j'ai nommé le grand Harry Potter.

-ça tombe bien, c'est d'un héros dont nous avons besoin, répondit Sora d'un ton mordant.

L'ironie nonchalante du blond lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Une main compatissante vint à sa portée. Sora la saisit pour se redresser et se trouver devant un homme de belle allure dont les iris vert le fixaient avec curiosité et douceur au travers du verre de ses lunettes. Ses cheveux brun, presque noir, étaient coupés court et semblaient se rebeller contre toute discipline. Une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrait le front. Tout comme Malfoy, il portait lui aussi une large cape noire et une baguette dépassait d'une de ses poches.

-Ne faites pas attention à Malfoy. Il aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas, plaisanta-t-il en coulant un regard amusé vers le blond.

Ce dernier maugréa.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, déclara le fantôme. J'ai une soirée que m'attend.

-Amuse-toi bien Nick, lui souhaita Harry.

-Merci Harry, répondit le fantôme avant de partir.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient bien, Riku et Sora regardèrent un peu mieux les deux hommes qui leur faisait face. Le dénommé Harry avait l'air très doux et compréhensif tandis que Malfoy, légèrement plus grand que lui, se tenait à ses côtés, un air possessif sur le visage.

-Bien, commençons par les présentations, proposa Harry en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Je suis Harry Potter, directeur de l'école de Poudlard et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et voici Draco Malfoy, professeur de potion.

-Franchement Potter, tu perds ton temps. Qui ne nous connait pas ? fit remarquer Draco en se massant les tempes. Fais fonctionner un peu ton cerveau de Gryffondor de temps en temps.

Harry poussa un petit soupir et contempla le blond d'un air blasé. Puis soudain des crépitements se firent entendre et le blond poussa un petit cri de douleur en fixant ses longs doigts déliés.

-Pas de magie sans baguette, stupide Gryffondor, siffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Harry le contemplait d'un air très satisfait.

-Le jour où tu y arriveras toi aussi, tu pourras faire le malin. En attendant, sois sage et tais-toi un peu, dit le brun d'un ton taquin.

Riku décida alors de prendre la parole alors que Sora jubilait. Il était bien content que Draco soit un peu tourmenté.

-Je m'appelle Riku et voici mon ami Sora. Nous sommes des maîtres de la keyblade.

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis que Draco pinçait les lèvres.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une keyblade ?

Riku et Sora soupirèrent. Et se mirent alors à expliquer la situation sous le regard de plus en plus étonné des deux hommes. Même le si loquace Draco ne trouva rien à redire.

-Incroyable ! Hermione avait donc raison, murmura le brun quand ils eurent fini leur histoire. Il y a différents mondes.

-Granger ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec la belette ? soupira Draco .

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Sora.

-Une de nos amies avait émis cette théorie des différents mondes, expliqua Harry. Mais comme personne ne la prenait vraiment au sérieux, elle n'a pas développé davantage ce sujet.

-Tout ceci est très inquiétant, songea Draco en réfléchissant sur les nouvelles apportées par Riku et Sora. En divisant son âme, ce Xéhanort a procédé de la même façon que Voldemort.

-Tu crois qu'il a reproduit une de ces techniques ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-ça m'en a tout l'air.

-Qui est Voldemort ? demanda Sora.

-Un puissant mage noir qu'Harry a vaincu il y a bientôt 4 ans. Il voulait régner sur le monde.

Riku releva que Draco venait d'appeler Harry par son prénom et non plus par son nom de famille comme il le faisait depuis le début.

-Draco, penses-tu que tu pourrais retourner dans les différents repaires de Voldemort pour mener une petite enquête pour moi ?

Le teint déjà si pâle de Draco devient carrément blanc comme neige.

-Harry… tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas retourner là-bas. Je n'ai pas ton courage, murmura le blond d'un ton tourmenté. Même s'il n'est plus en vie, Voldemort a encore des sbires et je suis un traître…

-Draco, tu n'es pas lâche, tu as juste tendance à fuir le danger. Mais tu nous as prouvé que lorsque les circonstances l'exigent, tu peux faire preuve de vaillance. Je sais que Voldemort a encore des défenseurs malgré sa mort. Mais, c'est ton ancien maître. Tu as officié auprès de lui pendant des mois. Tu es l'un des seuls Mangemort survivants capable de comprendre ses travaux.

Draco frissonna et frotta machinalement le creux de son poignet gauche. Riku fronça les sourcils en y apercevant le début d'un tatouage lorsque le blond souleva légèrement sa manche.

Harry saisit la main qui grattait le dessin à travers le tissu et la serra fort.

Sora remarqua le geste qui le laissa perplexe. Deux hommes qui se tenaient la main, c'était un peu étrange, non ?

Riku avait lui aussi noté cette proximité et il commençait à soupçonner que le ton mordant et moqueur qu'employait Draco en s'adressant à Harry était avant tout un jeu entre eux.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Sora à Draco. Tu as travaillé pour le Mage Noir ?

-Au début seulement. Mes parents ont toujours été au service du Lord et j'ai donc pris parti pour lui. Mais j'étais jeune à l'époque et je ne comprenais pas vraiment les enjeux. Et puis un jour, j'ai dû faire des choses horribles et alors, j'ai réalisé à quel point le monde voulu par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était atroce. J'ai donc choisi de changer de camps et ralliait l'Ordre du Phoenix, sous les ordres d'Harry.

-Draco a été notre espion auprès de Voldemort pendant plus d'un an, ajouta Harry. Sans ses indications, nous n'aurions pas pu piéger le Mage Noir et le vaincre.

Sora vit aussitôt son estime pour le blond remonter en flèche. Etre espion, voilà qui n'avait vraiment pas dû être évident. Sans parler de tourner le dos à sa famille au nom d'une idéologie.

-Draco, si tu ne veux pas y aller, je ne te forcerai pas…

-Non, dit brusquement le blond d'un ton catégorique. Puisqu'il faut y aller, j'irai. Et je récolterai les renseignements nécessaires. Il est hors de question que notre monde tombe à nouveau entre les mains d'un fou furieux.

-Je demanderai à Ron de t'accompagner, décida Harry. Tu as besoin d'un auror confirmé avec toi et le ministère ne peut rien me refuser.

Draco hocha la tête. Puis il retrouva soudain son attitude hautaine.

-Potter !

-Malfoy ?

-T'as intérêt à bien assuré mes cours pendant mon absence. Si je découvre que tu as fait exploser un seul de mes chaudrons, ça ira mal pour toi.

Riku et Sora sourirent alors que les deux hommes se chamaillaient gentiment. Riku comprenait que Draco cachait sous ses remarques acerbes, sans doute une profonde reconnaissance envers Harry. Il nota également que Harry dégageait la même lumière et la même chaleur que Sora et Naruto.

Quant à Sora, finalement il aimait bien ce Draco Malfoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yen Sid les félicita chaleureusement pour ce premier contact avec Poudlard qui était couronné de succès.

-Ils sont vraiment très forts, constata Sora. J'ai presque l'impression qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de nous pour lutter contre Xéhanort.

-Ils sont très fort dans leur monde, admit Yen Sid. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que leur puissance reste la même dans d'autres mondes. Et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre eux et un porteur de keyblade. Outre votre pouvoir de voyager de monde en monde, vous avez également la capacité de maintenir votre force et votre magie au même niveau où que vous soyez. Ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas pour vos nouveaux amis. Leur corps s'est adapté à leur environnement et interagit avec lui. Il sait où puiser ses forces dans les éléments qui l'entourent. Mais en sera-t-il de même hors de leur monde ? Nul ne le sait.

Sora croisa les bras avec désinvolture derrière sa tête tandis que Riku admirait le raisonnement.

-Effectivement, c'est très logique ce que vous dîtes.

Puis il jeta un petit coup d'œil malicieux à son ami.

-Mais la logique n'est pas l'apanage de Sora. C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas.

-Hé ! se défendit le châtain. J'ai parfaitement bien compris !

-Mouais… c'est ce qu'on dit, continua de l'embêter l'argenté alors que Sora lui donnait un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Yen Sid sourit, amusé par le comportement parfois puéril de ces deux porteurs de keyblade. Mais il avait une confiance totale en eux et savait que ces derniers savaient se montrer rigoureux lorsque les événements l'exigeaient.

-Vous pouvez allés voir Kairi et Lea maintenant. Ils sont dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Sora sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux de retrouver Kairi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-J'aime cette ville, déclara Sora en s'étirant, les bras tendus vers le ciel.

-C'est vrai que c'est une ville agréable.

-Oui, Roxas y a passé de très bons moments, dit le châtain, rêveur.

Riku ne répondit pas. Depuis que Sora avait récupéré les souvenirs de son simili dans le monde des rêves, il savait que son ami caressait l'espoir de donner un cœur à ce dernier afin qu'il puisse sortir de son corps et vraiment se réincarner. L'argenté ignorait si cela était possible mais pour réaliser le vœu de Sora, qui était un souhait complètement altruiste, il était prêt à tout tenter.

-Viens Riku, allons admirer le coucher du soleil du haut de ce clocher, dit Sora. Roxas y allait souvent avec Axel.

-Tu ne veux pas d'abord qu'on rejoigne Kairi et Axel, s'étonna l'argenté.

-Non, on ira après. Allez viens !

Sora saisit le poignet de son ami et l'entraîna vers le fameux clocher. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas d'Axel ni de Kairi avec eux. Il voulait partager ce moment uniquement avec son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes après, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, les deux amis étaient assis sur un des rebords de l'édifice et contemplait l'astre solaire qui nimbait la mer de magnifiques flammes.

-C'est vraiment beau ! s'exclama Sora. Je comprends pourquoi Roxas aimait tant y aller.

Riku approuva. Il avait l'impression qu'un sentiment de plénitude profonde l'avait envahi. C'était comme s'il était seul au monde avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Je suis content d'être avec toi pour voir ça, lui confia Sora en perdant ses yeux rieurs vers l'horizon

-Moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi, lui avoua son ami.

Le châtain se retourna et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Riku sentit des ruisseaux de tendresses sourdre de son cœur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était raide dingue de ce gars. Et cet imbécile ne s'en rendait même pas compte et ne devait même pas réaliser à quel point ce moment avait quelque chose de magique. S'il l'avait pu, s'il s'était écouté, il se serait sans doute penché sur lui en cet instant précis et l'aurait embrassé. Mais Sora n'aurait sans doute pas compris et l'aurait mal pris. Alors Riku ne fit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Le regarder et le protéger, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Sora ! Riku ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux et découvrirent, plusieurs mètres plus bas, au pied du clocher, Kairi et Axel qui leur faisaient de grands signes de la main. Ils tenaient des bâtonnets de glace à l'eau de mer dans les mains.

-On arrive ! s'écria Sora en se levant.

Riku soupira. L'instant magique était passé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A SUIVRE…**

_Je me suis permise pas mal de libertés pour Harry Potter. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas lu les romans et que je ne me balade plus sur le fandom. Vous les découvrirez tout au long de l'histoire._

_A ce jour, j'ai déjà écrit 12 chapitres de cette fiction. Je pense, d'après mes notes, que j'en ferai 17. Et si tout se passe bien, ils seront publiés tous les 15 jours. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note 1 : **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je vais en profiter pour vous dévoiler qui étaient les ninjas dans Naruto : Shikamaru (avec son chignon ananas et son « galère »), Néji, Ino et...pour Panthère vous le saurez au prochain chapitre pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas trouvé. Apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des personnages de Harry Potter aussi adultes. Vous comprendrez par la suite, les différentes raisons qui m'ont obligé à les faire plus âgés.

**Note 2 :** Petite rencontre avec nos héros de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. C'était trop tentant, après tout ils voyagent tous de monde en monde. Je précise que pour les héros de Tsubasa, cette rencontre a lieu avant les événements du volume 16 et le changement radical qui entraîne le manga d'une narration bon enfant à une histoire plus sombre et tortueuse propre aux CLAMPS.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur**

Quelques jours plus tard, Sora et Riku se rendirent aux Jardins Radieux afin de rejoindre Kairi et Axel. Ils n'avaient pas vu leurs deux amis depuis un moment. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoint dans la Cité du Crépuscule, ils avaient à peine pu s'échanger quelques mots en se partageant les glaces à l'eau de mer, Mickey débarquant à l'improviste. La souris, harassée de fatigue, semblait désespérée. Elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à localiser Aqua, perdue dans le domaine des Ténèbres et en venait à douter d'en être capable. Les quatre porteurs de la keyblade avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral, tant bien que mal et finalement, Sora et Riku s'étaient proposés de l'escorter jusqu'au Château de Disney afin qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. Axel et Kairi avaient à ce moment-là reçu un appel de Maître Yen Sid, les enjoignant de le rejoindre à la Tour Mystérieuse pour une nouvelle mission et le petit groupe s'était scindé en deux sans qu'aucune nouvelles ne soit vraiment échangée.

Sora avait alors eu l'impression qu'un fossé venait imperceptiblement de se creuser entre Kairi et lui. Aussi était-il particulièrement heureux de la retrouver ce jour-là et de pouvoir apprendre où en était son entraînement.

Les deux garçons eurent le plaisir de retrouver les rouquins en compagnie de Léon, Cloud, Aéris et Yuffie, en train de papoter dans la maison de Merlin.

Sora se précipita vers ses amis afin de les saluer. Il s'assura au passage que Kairi se portait bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien, lui assura la jeune fille. Axel et moi avons visité les mondes des Princesses des Cœurs et repoussés sans grande difficulté les Similis qui tentaient de s'introduire auprès d'elles.

-Quoi ? Il y a des Similis dans les mondes des princesses de Cœur ? s'affola Sora.

-Ainsi que des Sans-Cœur, intervint Axel.

-Yen Sid ne nous en a pas parlé, intervint Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

-Apparemment, il y a eu un « lâché » de Sans-Cœur dans différents mondes dernièrement, expliqua Axel. Comme vous étiez partis en mission pour le Château de Poudlard et le Village de Konoha, puis ensuite au Château de Disney, Yen Sid nous a envoyé au Domaine Enchanté et au Pays des Merveilles. L'affaire a été vite réglée et les Sans-Cœur n'ont pas fait les malins très longtemps.

-Il semblerait que Xéhanort tente encore et toujours de s'emparer des Princesses de Cœur, remarqua Léon. Je pense qu'il doit vous tester pour le moment afin d'évaluer vos capacités avant de lancer une attaque plus massive.

Riku pinça les lèvres. Le raisonnement de Léon était logique et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Xéhanort voulait à tout prix s'emparer de Kingdom Hearts et ne semblait pas prêt à y renoncer.

Sora se rapprocha de Kairi, l'air inquiet.

-ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Je vais très bien. Axel était à mes côtés lors de la bataille, prêt à intervenir pendant que Donald et Dingo veillaient sur Alice et Aurore.

-Hé ! Je t'ai promis que je la protégerai, rappela le rouquin, je n'ai pas l'intention de déroger à mon devoir.

Kairi sourit avec affection à son aîné. Et Riku eut l'impression que ce combat avait réussi à rapprocher ces deux-là et leur avait enfin permis de commencer à tisser des liens d'amitié.

-Je suis rassuré, souffla Sora en dédiant un grand sourire à la jeune rouquine.

Il la regardait avec tendresse. Et Riku ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Mais il fit taire aussitôt ce futile sentiment de jalousie.

-Et de votre côté ? demanda Kairi en se tournant vers l'argenté. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter la dernière fois. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Nous avons été accueillis de façon plutôt…musclée et abrupte. Mais au final, les choses se sont arrangées et nous avons le soutien du chef de chacun des mondes.

-Tu verrais, Kairi, s'enthousiasma le châtain, les ninjas possèdent une force et une vitesse phénoménales ! Ils font d'étranges signes avec leurs doigts pour faire des invocations. Et les sorciers ! Ils ont des pouvoirs incroyables ! Ils utilisent une baguette pour faire appel à la magie. Enfin, tous sauf Harry, si j'ai bien compris. Il a réussi à envoyer des légères décharges électriques dans les doigts de son ami sans se servir de sa baguette ni prononcer de formule. C'était dingue !

Kairi le contemplait avec un petit sourire bienveillant tandis que Sora lui narrait leurs aventures, vantant la vélocité des ninjas et le dynamisme de Naruto.

Yuffie, pendant ce temps-là, amorça une approche vers le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

-Riku, minauda-t-elle, tu viens, on va faire un tour dans la ville. Il y a une petite fête sur la place principale.

Riku lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, intrigué. Puis, il comprit que la jeune fille essayait de lui faire du charme. Il poussa un léger soupir. ça l'ennuyait beaucoup.

Pas qu'il n'aima pas plaire mais, aux îles du Destin, il était tellement sollicité par les filles en temps normal, qu'il avait espéré que dans les autres mondes ces dernières le laissent un peu tranquille. Mais apparemment, où qu'il soit, il avait toujours autant de succès. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les attirait autant. Il savait qu'il était plaisant à regarder mais il ne se trouvait pourtant pas plus beau que Sora ou encore qu'Axel. Et il jugeait que Léon et Cloud avaient bien plus de charisme que lui. Mais pour autant, c'était toujours après lui que les filles en avaient. Soit disant qu'il avait un regard protecteur et mâture, doublé d'une nature compréhensive qui les séduisait. De plus son air calme, lui conférait une aura de mystère qui plaisait beaucoup à ces demoiselles. Riku n'avait absolument pas voulu cela. S'il était aussi distant de premier abord c'était tout simplement parce-qu'il aimait qu'on le laisse en paix avec ses pensées. Il n'était pas misanthrope mais il appréciait plus que tout sa tranquillité. Mais ces barrières ne semblaient pas effrayer les filles de son lycée et depuis qu'il avait repris les cours, il croulait sous les propositions. Sora trouvait ça très drôle mais Riku, pour sa part, trouvait ça très agaçant.

En réalité, ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que son meilleur ami n'y trouve rien à redire et ne soit même pas jaloux. C'en était carrément vexant. Riku pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait mais pas la personne qu'il l'aimait. Il en était convaincu, la vie lui faisait un joli pied de nez. Du genre : « les fées t'ont à ta naissance parée de nombreuses qualités mais dommage pour toi, tu es un mec donc elles ne te serviront à rien pour conquérir la personne que tu aimes. » C'était franchement injuste ! Pourquoi avec Aurore ça avait marché mais pas avec lui !

Il cessa de s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées et répondit à la jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux plein d'étoiles.

-Proposons aux autres de nous accompagner, répliqua-t-il dans un grand sourire.

La jeune fille fit une moue un peu déçue mais accepta. Riku ou l'art de faire des compromis sans blesser qui que ce soit.

Axel qui avait tendu l'oreille et entendu la requête de Yuffie, décocha un petit sourire taquin à Riku, soulignant qu'il avait parfaitement saisi la mystification.

-Quel tombeur, murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'argenté.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Sora de son côté, avait surpris l'échange entre les deux garçons et remettant les répliques dans leur contexte, il comprit que Yuffie s'intéressait à son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement irrité. Ou qu'il aille, Riku avait toujours du succès.

-Allons à cette petite fête, décida Axel en attrapant délicatement Kairi par le coude.

La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes avant de donner son consentement.

-Vous venez ? demanda Sora aux autres.

-Non, allez-y sans nous, dit Cloud.

-Amusez-vous bien, leur souhaita Aéris tandis que Léon croisait les bras sur son buste.

Yuffie en profita pour s'accrocher au bras de Riku et l'entraîner à sa suite d'un pas léger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel suivait le petit groupe qui déambulait dans les ruelles du Jardin Radieux. Il était particulièrement heureux de retrouver le monde qui les avait vus grandir, lui et Isa. En songeant à ce dernier, une légère moue triste étira sa bouche. Depuis qu'il était devenu Saix, il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami et même s'il désirait plus que tout le sauver des griffes de Xéhanort, il avait parfaitement réalisé que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux changés et pris des directions diamétralement opposées, qui à la différence de celles de Sora et de Riku à une époque, auraient beaucoup de mal à se rejoindre.

Il contempla d'un œil affectueux l'équipe qu'il avait fini par rejoindre à la plus grande surprise de tous. Si au début, il ne l'avait fait que pour Roxas, le Simili de Sora qu'il considérait comme un petit frère, voir même un être particulièrement cher à son cœur (mais il ne préférait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet et coller une étiquette sur cette affection singulière), aujourd'hui, il suivait les porteurs de la keyblade par conviction personnelle et amitié envers chacun d'entre eux.

Il avait même fini par se lier avec la si récalcitrante Kairi et aimait passer du temps avec elle. Il ne s'expliquait lui-même pas tout à fait les sentiments qui l'unissaient à la jeune fille mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle l'attirait. Autant que Roxas. Et ça le perturbait. Car Kairi et Roxas n'avaient rien en commun, pas même le genre, l'un étant homme, l'autre femme. Pouvait-on éprouver ce genre de connexion avec un garçon et avec une fille ? Axel ne voulait pour le moment pas répondre à la question. Et puis, d'après les rumeurs, Sora était amoureux de Kairi. Et si, en temps général, le rouquin ne se serait pas embarrassé avec ce genre de scrupule pour partir à la conquête d'une personne, avec Sora, c'était différent. Il se refusait à faire le moindre mal au garçon. Non pas parce-qu'il était l'humain de Roxas ou le porteur de la keyblade. Mais parce-qu'il était Sora et qu'Axel l'aimait bien.

Après plusieurs tours et détours, le petit groupe déboucha sur la grande place devant le château. Une petite fête foraine y avait été dressée. Les filles qu'ils croisaient se retournaient très souvent sur eux, afin d'admirer les trois garçons qui avançaient doucement vers les attractions.

Axel savait qu'il était bien fait et qu'il plaisait. Et par moment, il n'hésitait pas à en jouer, notamment pour obtenir des informations. Mais néanmoins, son charme n'agissait pas sur toutes les filles. Il fallait qu'elles aiment le style un peu punk, un peu grunge, un peu comique et je m'en foutiste qui le caractérisait. Sa crinière de feu et ses yeux de chat avaient tendance soit à les fasciner, soit à les faire fuir. Son air rusé et opportuniste les attirait ou les effrayait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de juste milieu. Et le rouquin ne s'en offusquait pas du tout, aimant au contraire cet aspect de sa personne.

Il regarda ses deux nouveaux amis qui marchaient devant eux. Yuffie avait fini par lâcher le bras de Riku et papillonnait deci-delà. Sora, les yeux grand ouvert, s'émerveillait devant chaque jeu tandis que l'argenté affichait un air dégagé tout en couvant le plus jeune du regard. Les deux garçons offraient un contraste assez saisissant entre l'un qui courait comme un gamin à chaque stand et l'autre qui le suivait tel un parent tentant de modérer les ardeurs de sa progéniture. Les filles qui n'étaient pas intéressées par Axel, se pressaient spontanément autour des deux jeunes gens afin d'engager la conversation. Il fallait dire à leur décharge qu'elles n'avaient pas mauvais goût. Bien qu'encore un peu gamin, Sora avait beaucoup muri et quelque peu grandi. Il n'atteindrait probablement jamais la même taille que Riku mais il n'était plus aussi petit ni aussi mince qu'avant. Les rondeurs de l'enfance s'estompaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un visage et un corps adulte, plus ferme et mieux dessinés. Sa carrure avait fini par se préciser, ses épaules par s'étoffer et les traits poupins de son visage avait fondu comme neige au soleil. De plus, ses yeux bleu saphir et son éternel sourire attiraient spontanément la sympathie. Généralement, les filles qui fuyaient loin d'Axel, étaient celles qui avaient tendance à craquer pour le jeune châtain, appréciant cet air naïf et bon enfant que le rouquin était loin de posséder.

En revanche, s'il y en avait un qui n'avait aucun souci à se faire concernant les filles, c'était bien Riku. Ce dernier, les attirait en effet toutes. Et bien qu'il en fut conscient, il n'en jouait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Il cherchait même à s'en débarrasser et à ignorer les regards appréciateurs qui le mettaient souvent mal à l'aise.

Mais en même temps, Axel pouvait comprendre toutes ces filles. En plus de son physique très agréable, l'argenté avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être qui ne pouvait que plaire. Ce regard pétillant d'intelligence associé à un air sérieux qu'un sourire venait de temps en temps dérider faisait littéralement fondre les filles et les attiraient encore plus sûrement que le fruit défendu. En revanche, ce qu'Axel trouvait étrange, c'était que malgré ce succès, Riku à la différence des garçons de son âge, ne cherchait pas à en profiter et n'avait qu'un seul objectif : protéger Sora. Il fallait avouer que ce sacerdoce était pour le moins étrange, voire suspect. Après tout, rien n'empêchait à Riku d'avoir une copine, tout en protégeant Sora, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, le rouquin n'épilogua pas davantage. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas tout ça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora saisit la fléchette et la lança droit sur la cible. Il la toucha mais n'atteignit pas le centre comme il le désirait. Loin de se décourager, le châtain pris à nouveau une fléchette (sa dernière) et se concentra afin de se focaliser sur son objectif. Après tout, il y avait une jolie petite peluche blanche à la clef, qu'il pourrait offrir à … bizarrement il hésita un peu entre Kairi et Riku. Mais bien vite il opta pour Kairi. Normalement, c'était bien aux filles et plus particulièrement à la fille qu'on aime qu'on offre une peluche. Pas à son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lança la fléchette avec application (c'était quand même plus difficile à gérer qu'une keyblade) et toucha dans le mille. Il leva les bras de joie, sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Un rien faisait plaisir à Sora… ce dernier leur jeta un petit coup d'œil, constatant que Kairi et Axel étaient debout côte à côte et s'envoyaient des sourires complices. Le jeune châtain était vraiment ravi que ces deux-là s'entendent enfin bien. Il reporta son attention sur Riku et s'avisa qu'une fois de plus, deux jeunes filles le reluquaient avec gourmandise et se donnaient des coups de coude pour savoir laquelle irait l'aborder la première. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Décidément, elles ne pouvaient pas lui lâcher la grappe !

Le gérant du stand se rappela à lui et lui demanda quel lot il désirait. Le jeune châtain lui désigna la peluche toute blanche qui ressemblait à un genre de lapin tout rond et dont le front s'ornait d'un joyau rouge. Le gérant la lui tendit, mais à peine Sora l'eut-il saisi, que la peluche s'agita et s'échappa de ses mains.

-Hé mais attends ! s'écria le jeune homme en la rattrapant.

-Je ne suis pas une peluche, protesta l'étrange créature en agitant ses grandes oreilles. Je suis Mokona.

-Mais… ça parle ! s'étonna Sora en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Pour le coup, ses amis se réunirent autour de lui, ébahis.

-C'est un attrape-rêve ? demanda Axel.

-Non, je ne crois pas, le détrompa Riku on observant la boule de poil.

-Je suis Mokona ! insista la créature. Je me suis endormie ici alors que je m'étais caché de Kurogané. C'était notre nouveau jeu mais apparemment il a oublié de venir me chercher. Mais maintenant il faut vite que je retrouve Shaolan et Sakura s'ils veulent partir visiter d'autres mondes.

Déjà intrigué par l'animal qui parlait, le petit groupe se tendit d'un seul coup lorsque ce dernier évoqua son voyage entre les mondes.

-Attends ! Toi et tes amis vous voyagez de monde en monde ? demanda un Sora incrédule.

-Oui, nous sommes à la recherche des fragments de mémoire de la princesses Sakura. Ils ont été disséminés dans plusieurs mondes.

Les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à chuchoter entre eux devant la bizarrerie de la situation. Ils savaient qu'il y avait plusieurs moyens de voyager de monde en monde mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à quelqu'un qui ne prétendait pas utiliser de keyblade, de couloir de ténèbres ou encore de fragment d'étoile.

-Où sont tes amis ? s'enquit Riku.

-Ils ne doivent pas être très loin. On n'a pas trouvé de plume de Sakura ici mais Fye et la princesse avaient très envie de faire une pause dans ce monde pour s'amuser un peu alors Shaolan et Kurogané ont accepté de les suivre jusqu'à cette fête foraine.

-Allons les chercher, décida Sora en perchant la bestiole sur ses épaules.

-Oui ! s'écria Mokona d'un ton très enthousiaste. Je vous ferai signe dès que je les apercevrai.

-A quoi ressemblent-ils ? voulut savoir Riku.

-Kurogané est grand et bien bâtit. Il a de courts cheveux noir et des yeux légèrement rougeoyant. On dirait qu'il n'est jamais content, vous pourrez pas le manquer. Fye est blond aux yeux bleus. Il est très élancé et il sourit tout le temps. Shaolan est plus jeune, il est châtain aux yeux noisettes et il se fait tout le temps du souci pour Sakura. Et la princesse a les cheveux roux-cuivré et les yeux vert. Elle est très douce et gentille, expliqua Mokona.

- Un petit groupe comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues. On devrait très vite les trouver, dit Axel.

Et effectivement, le rouquin avait raison. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Mokona se mit à pousser des petits cris tout en agitant les oreilles pour signaler sa présence à ses amis. Et un groupe de quatre jeunes gens totalement dépareillés les rejoignit d'un pas rapide.

-Maudite boule de poil ! gronda un homme tout de noir vêtu qui ressemblait beaucoup à … un ninja.

Sora et Riku se lancèrent un petit regard en coin. Venait-il du Village de Konoha celui-là ?

-Kurogané ! Tu as perdu ! le nargua Mokona en sautant sur son épaule. Tu n'as pas réussi à me trouver !

-Dégage de là ! le houspilla l'homme en lui assénant un grand coup du plat de la main. A cause de toi et de ton jeu stupide, on a failli te perdre.

Mokona qui avait esquivé l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante qui dénotait la force de l'habitude, se précipita vers un homme blond en chuinant.

-Fye, Kurogané est méchant avec moi.

-Allons, allons, fit le dénommé Fye en agitant la main dans un grand sourire. Tu sais que Kurogané et un grand sensible qui n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments. Il a eu très peur pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'il te gronde. Il ne faut plus disparaître comme ça, Mokona.

-Promis, je ne le ferai plus, jura la créature blanche tandis que Kurogané continuait de râler tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Mokona sauta sur l'épaule d'un garçon plus jeune qui lui gratta la tête.

-Shaolan, regarde ! Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, déclara-t-il.

Et se disant, il repartit se percher sur la tête de Sora.

-Ils m'ont aidé à vous trouver.

Sora fit face alors à deux jeunes gens d'à peu près son âge. Le dénommé Shaolan arborait un air doux mais néanmoins décidé et mûr. Ses grands yeux noisette reflétaient sa détermination. La jeune fille à ses côtés était très jolie et semblait dotée d'une nature particulièrement compréhensive et souriante.

-Nous vous remercions d'avoir trouvé Mokona, dit Shaolan en s'inclinant.

-A dire vrai, c'est plutôt Mokona qui nous a trouvé, répondit Sora en se grattant le crâne, tout sourire.

Riku décida de prendre la parole afin d'orienter la conversation sur un thème plus sérieux. Si on laissait Sora faire, il risquait d'y avoir pas mal de rond de jambe avant d'aborder le sujet. Enfin, si du moins il pensait à l'aborder.

-Mokona nous a expliqué que vous vous déplaciez de monde en monde pour récolter des fragments de mémoires.

Kurogané lança un regard assassin à sa boule de poils préférée.

-En effet, approuva Shaolan. Nous cherchons les morceaux de souvenir de la princesses Sakura. Et Mokona est celui qui nous permet de nous déplacer entre les différents mondes.

-Nous nous déplaçons également de monde en monde, expliqua Riku alors que l'autre groupe ouvrait des yeux ronds. Nous sommes des maîtres de la keyblade.

-Incroyable, émit Fye, alors vous existez vraiment. J'avais entendu parler de vous mais je n'avais jamais eu aucune preuve de votre existence.

-Fye est magicien, chuchota Mokona à Sora. Il connait beaucoup de choses.

Le garçon observa le jeune homme dont les cheveux blond opalescent lui faisaient étrangement penser à ceux de Draco Malfoy. Une couleur de cheveux propre aux sorciers ? Fye venait-il du Château de Poudlard ?

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le ninja, d'un ton suspicieux.

Mokona, toujours sur le crâne de Sora, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre la parole.

-Il s'agit de gardiens capables de se déplacer de monde en monde sans faire nécessairement appel à la magie. Leur mission est de protéger les différents mondes. De plus, ils peuvent sélectionner les mondes dans lesquels ils souhaitent atterrir et y retourner à leur convenance. A notre différence.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Shaolan, très surpris.

-Oui, mais ils ne peuvent emmener personne avec eux, continua Mokona. Ils sont gardiens de l'équilibre régnant entre les différents mondes. Mais il y a tellement de mondes qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous les visiter et les surveiller afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. C'est pour ça que certains mondes entrent tout de même en conflit.

-J'en apprend tout autant que toi, informa Sora à Shaolan. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de mondes que ça.

-On en a visité au moins une bonne cinquantaine à ce jour, lui apprit Shaolan.

-Et il y en au moins un millier, renchérit Fye en souriant.

-Et si nous allions parler ailleurs, suggéra Sakura d'une voix douce.

C'était la première que la jeune fille prenait la parole et ils durent bien admettre que ses propos étaient fondés. Ils étaient après tout en plein milieu de la place et les gens commençaient à les regarder bizarrement.

-Venez, dit Yuffie. Je connais un bon coin pour discuter de tout ceci tranquillement.

Bien que Kurogané râla un peu, juste pour la forme et plus par habitude, tous emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune fille, conscient qu'une longue conversation allait avoir lieu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuffie les avait conduits à l'extérieur des remparts de la ville et les jeunes gens s'étaient installés sur l'herbe grasse pour converser tranquillement.

Les porteurs de la keyblade avaient donc découvert qu'ils étaient tous les cinq issus de monde très différents qu'aucun gardien n'avait à ce jour encore jamais exploré. Mokona était une créature qui permettait d'ouvrir temporairement les portes entre les mondes. Elle avait été remise au groupe de voyageurs par la Sorcière des Dimension afin qu'ils circulent de monde en monde. Seulement ces voyages étaient assez aléatoires et erratiques, Mokona ne pouvant contrôler dans quel monde il allait les envoyer. Shaolan parcourait les mondes afin de retrouver les fragments de la mémoire de la princesse Sakura qui s'étaient éparpillées sous la forme de plume. Kurogané avait été banni de son propre monde par sa suzeraine et accompagnait les adolescents dans l'espoir de rentrer chez lui au hasard des pérégrinations. Quant à Fye, c'était tout l'inverse, il s'était enfui de chez lui, était parvenu à créer un passage jusqu'à la Sorcière des Dimensions et avait exprimé le souhait de ne jamais retourner dans son monde et de voyager afin qu'on ne le retrouve jamais.

Le groupe de gardiens ne demanda pas les raisons qui avaient causées le renvoi de Kurogané loin de son monde, ni celles qui impliquaient que Fye soient traquées. Elles semblaient beaucoup trop personnelles pour qu'ils tentent d'en savoir trop.

Sakura leur expliqua, amusée, qu'il leur arrivait parfois de rencontrer la même personne dans plusieurs mondes. Mais que cette dernière, bien qu'ayant la même essence que son « double » n'avait pas le même vécu, ni donc la même mémoire et qu'elle ne les reconnaissait donc pas ce qui entraînait par moment des situations très cocasses.

Sora et ses amis furent surpris d'apprendre cela, eux-mêmes n'ayant jamais eu vent de ce genre de rencontre. Mais cela s'expliquait sans doute car ils avaient à ce jour, visité beaucoup moins de monde que l'autre groupe. Riku se demanda quel rôle son autre « lui » pouvait bien jouer dans un autre monde et s'il était lui aussi amoureux de son meilleur ami Sora. D'ailleurs, était-il même ami avec un autre Sora ? En connaissait-il au moins un ? Sur ces questions pour le moins déroutantes, l'argenté secoua la tête. Peu importait ce que vivait son ou ses autres « lui ». Ils ne connaissaient sans doute pas les mêmes tourments. Peut-être même ne possédait-il pas de double ?

-Et vous ? demanda Shaolan. Comment se passe votre rôle de gardien des mondes ?

-Un peu difficilement, avoua Axel. On a un psychopathe qui désire régner sur tous les mondes, et qui a bien failli y arriver. Et on doit à tout prix l'en empêcher.

Sakura mit ses mains devant sa bouche, un peu troublée.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Kairi. Jusqu'à présent, Sora et Riku s'en sont bien sortis. Ils forment une très bonne équipe et à eux deux, ils sont imbattables. Et puis très bientôt, Axel et moi allons pouvoir les accompagner même dans leurs missions les plus dangereuses et j'espère qu'à nous quatre, nous saurons vaincre ce sale type.

-Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes trop en danger, intervint Axel d'un ton protecteur. Tu es également une princesse de Cœur et Xéhanort a besoin de toi pour ouvrir Kingdom Hearts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une princesse de Cœur ? demanda poliment Fye.

Riku qui était très fort pour expliquer, leur fit un bref résumé de la situation. Histoire qui leur fit tous ouvrir des yeux ronds d'incrédulité.

-Holalala… je vois que vous aussi vous êtes entraînés dans une histoire assez sombre et démentielle, constata Fye. Et je pressens que la suite ne sera pas forcément évidente.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais, peut-être que je me trompe et que le plus dur est déjà derrière vous, reprit-il en battant l'air de sa main.

Kairi sourit à son tour. Elle aurait bien aimé que le jeune magicien ait raison mais elle sentait qu'il allait en être tout autrement.

-En tout cas, on vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre quête, leur dit Sakura d'un ton plein d'espoir. J'espère que nos deux groupes parviendront à remplir leurs objectifs. Enfin, surtout vous… car après tout si vous échouez c'est l'équilibre de tous nos univers qui risquent de s'écrouler.

-Je te remercie, fit Sora dans un grand sourire.

Riku se fit la réflexion qu'il était très étonnant que Sakura ne soit pas elle aussi une princesse de Cœur. Elle possédait une lumière particulièrement éblouissante. Et d'après les dires de ses compagnons de voyage, elle faisait preuve de certaines dispositions magiques, telle que celle de voir les esprits ou d'avoir de très bonnes intuitions.

-Nous devons y aller ! décida brusquement Mokona.

-Tu as raison, approuva Shaolan. Il est temps de partir.

-J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit Sakura en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Nous aussi, lui répondit Kairi en lui prenant les mains.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent avec affection. Si le destin n'avait pas décidé de les séparer aussi vite, elles auraient sans doute pu être amies.

-Peut-être qu'on se reverra au hasard de nos déplacements, suggéra Sora.

-Peut-être…, dit Fye d'un ton énigmatique. Peut-on vraiment savoir ?

Riku réalisa que même si de tous, le blond semblait être le plus ouvert et joyeux, il était en réalité le plus difficile à cerner. On ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait le magicien. Et il ne parlait pas vraiment de lui, préférant plutôt laisser les autres parler d'eux et les écouter.

Les deux groupes se scindèrent alors et Mokona se mit à ouvrir une bouche démesurée qui sembla aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. En une fraction de seconde, alors que des bourrasques de vents phénoménales balayaient l'endroit pourtant si paisible quelques instants plus tôt, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent happer dans un vortex et disparurent soudainement. Le vent tomba aussi vite qu'il s'était levé et le calme revint aussitôt. Sora, Riku, Axel, Kairi et Yuffie contemplèrent l'espace vide dans lequel avait disparu les autres voyageurs.

-On ne les a pas connus longtemps, mais je les aimais bien, conclut Sora à voix haute.

-J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de les revoir, dit Kairi.

-Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent revenir deux fois dans un même monde ? s'interrogea Yuffie.

Riku et Axel ne répondirent pas et se lancèrent un léger coup d'œil. Tous deux étaient d'accord pour admettre qu'ils ne reverraient probablement plus jamais l'autre groupe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur les îles du Destin lorsque Sora s'éveilla. Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, il se mordait la lèvre en constatant qu'une fois de plus il avait fait un rêve on ne peut plus bouillant. Gêné, il regarda le fond de son boxer pour constater qu'il était allé jusqu'au bout de son plaisir. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller dans cet état-là, les sens complètement affolés et avec seulement quelques bribes de ses rêves solitaires en tête. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression d'être dépossédé de ses moyens. Et puis ça l'embêtait. Il faisait très souvent des rêves érotiques depuis son retour aux Iles du Destin. Mais il ne souvenait jamais avec qui il partageait ses ébats oniriques. Kairi était-elle vraiment capable de le mettre dans cet état ? Sinon qui d'autre ? Ne pas pouvoir répondre à ces questions le frustrait particulièrement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre…

_Recroiseront-ils un jour nos amis de Tsubasa Rerservoir Chronicle ? Suspens…_

_Je sais que ce chapitre n'a pas fait beaucoup avancer les choses concrètement mais c'était une petite pause nécessaire afin de voir l'évolution des liens entre chacun de nos gardiens. Et puis je voulais faire une rencontre très « neutre » avec Shaolan et cie. Kingdom Hearts et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle étant deux crossovers déjà bien compliqués à la base. Il était inutile d'en faire trop. _

_Ah et vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'Axel admet plus ou moins que sa relation avec Roxas était assez particulière. Après, chacun est libre de l'interpréter comme il l'entend XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur**

Naruto était assis à son bureau et compulsait ses dossiers. Il fut interrompu par des coups tapés à sa porte. Il savait parfaitement qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, la personne ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son chakra.

-Entre, dit-il sans lever la tête de sa paperasse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine des Anbus qui se plaça bien droit devant son pupitre.

-Tu as fait vite, constata l'hokage. Cela ne fait que depuis une semaine que tu es parti.

Il posa son stylo et leva ses yeux azurs vers lui.

-Pressé de me revoir, Panthère ? ronronna-t-il.

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et déposa une liasse de documents devant lui.

Naruto fit une petite moue. Encore de la lecture !

-C'est ton rapport ? demanda-t-il en délaissant ses papiers pour les relevés de son capitaine.

-Hn…, répondit Panthère.

-Toujours aussi expressif, plaisanta Naruto en saisissant la pile.

Il se plongea quelques instants dans les fiches, fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

-ça ne me plait pas trop. Orochimaru est mort depuis un moment déjà et tu as pourtant relevé des traces d'activités assez récentes. Cela semble confirmer que ce Xéhanort s'intéresse aux anciennes expériences de ce Serpent.

Naruto se rencogna dans son fauteuil en se massant le front. Il présageait que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer.

-Orochimaru a fait tellement d'expériences et nous n'avons même pas découvert sur quoi portait la moitié de ses recherches. Qui sait ce que ce Xéhanort peut en tirer… Rhaaa… bon sang ! ça m'agace ! grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il semblait soudainement épuisé. Il avait mené tellement de combats depuis son plus jeune âge. D'abord pour se faire accepter des villageois. Ensuite pour pactiser avec le démon renard qui était scellé en lui. Après pour sortir son ami et rival des ténèbres. Et enfin pour vaincre Obito et mettre un terme à la guerre ninja.

Et à présent qu'il était enfin devenu hokage, qu'il était respecté de tous et craint de ses ennemis, il avait espéré pouvoir profiter d'une ère de paix pour décompresser un peu. Mais hélas, le destin semblait une fois de plus se jouer de lui. Et Naruto était un peu dépassé par les événements. A croire qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la tranquillité.

Conscient de son extrême tension, Panthère défit lentement les lanières qui maintenaient son masque sur son visage. Il retira ce dernier d'un geste gracieux et le déposa sur le bureau de son hokage.

Naruto ouvrit ses grands yeux clairs pour les poser sur son capitaine. Celui-ci fit le tour du bureau et se cala face à lui, les fesses légèrement appuyées sur le meuble. En retirant son masque, il avait abandonné sa position professionnelle pour revenir à une relation plus personnelle avec le blond. Il passa sa main d'un geste très tendre sur le visage de son hokage.

-Tu peux y arriver. Tu as su rallier des foules à ta cause. Tu as sauvé le monde ninja. Tu es parti de rien et aujourd'hui regarde où tu es. Tu as toujours su te battre et t'en sortir. Tout le monde t'aime et te respecte. Alors crois-moi, s'il y en a bien un qui peut arriver à gérer ça, c'est toi.

-Si tu n'avais pas combattu à mes côtés, je n'y serai pas arrivé, tu le sais bien, murmura le blond.

Il saisit la main de Panthère et embrassa tendrement le creux de son poignet.

-Mais si tu ne m'avais pas poursuivi avec tes serments d'amitié indéfectibles, peut-être ne serais-je jamais revenu ? observa son capitaine.

-Sasuke…je t'aurai poursuivi jusqu'au bout du monde pour que tu me reviennes, certifia le blond avec conviction.

-Et après tu veux me faire croire qu'à ce moment-là, ce n'était que de l'amitié que tu éprouvais pour moi, crétin, le taquina le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes.

Naruto allait protester mais Sasuke se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond regarda avec tendresse le beau visage de l'homme qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il possédait toujours cette arrogance propre à ceux de son clan, mais en sa présence, la froideur du jeune homme qui le caractérisait tant depuis l'enfance fondait comme neige au soleil.

Sasuke fit jouer ses doigts dans les épis dorés de son petit-ami. La vie l'avait abîmé et aigri mais en présence de Naruto, il retrouvait l'entrain et l'envie de vivre qui lui avait tant manqué. Naruto était son soleil, celui qui l'avait extirpé des sombres ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé depuis le génocide de son clan perpétré pas Konoha. Si Sasuke vivait aujourd'hui dans ce village qui avait fait de son frère Itachi un meurtrier, c'était uniquement par amour pour Naruto et pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve d'harmonie et de justice. Et peu importait si on le montrait encore parfois du doigt en l'appelant « déserteur » ou s'il entendait les gens murmurer sur son passage et se demander s'il n'avait pas utilisé un jutsu d'hypnose sur leur hokage. Il n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres et des ragots. Tant que Naruto croyait en lui et l'aimait, le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il ne trahirait jamais son hokage.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser l'homme qui le faisait vibrer. Et Naruto, ravi, saisit sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser et se gorger de sa présence qui lui avait tant manquée durant cette semaine de mission. Il caressa du bout des doigts le petit tatouage qui ornait toujours l'épaule de Sasuke, marque que lui avait fait Orochimaru quand il l'avait pris pour élève. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son capitaine et la laissa doucement dériver jusqu'au point de jonction avec son aine.

Sasuke grogna légèrement.

-Naruto, ne m'allume pas comme ça. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis loin de toi alors ne commence pas si tu ne veux pas que ce bureau nous serve à autre chose qu'à supporter tes papiers.

-Très bonne idée, Uchiha. Je n'y avais pas pensé, approuva le blond, joueur, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Sasuke voulut riposter mais le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme l'en empêcha. Surpris, le garçon aux cheveux ébène se retourna brusquement tandis que Naruto bondissait hors de son siège. Leurs ardeurs s'étaient complètement éteintes. Ils s'étonnèrent de n'avoir détecté aucun chakra. Et en comprirent les raisons lorsqu'ils reconnurent leurs « invités ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette fois-ci, Sora et Riku avaient atterri dans une petite cours, juste à côté de l'immeuble abritant le bureau de l'hokage. Reconnaissant les lieux, ils s'étaient dirigés d'un pas ferme vers l'office du chef de la petite cité, keyblade au creux de la main. Les ninjas durent les reconnaître car pas un ne leur fit de difficulté et ils les laissèrent passer sans rien leur demander, les orientant même parfois sur la direction à prendre.

Ils parvinrent donc rapidement devant la porte du bureau de l'hokage et Sora, désinvolte, ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Riku roula les yeux de surprise. Il pénétra à la suite de son ami, s'apprêtant à le sermonner sur son manque de politesse mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sora s'immobilisa brusquement, un air profondément choqué sur les traits. Riku fronça les sourcils et fixa à son tour la scène qui interpellait autant Sora. Et il eut également l'occasion de découvrir avec stupeur l'hokage et son capitaine en train de s'embrasser. Et pas un petit baiser qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amical. Non, un vrai baiser. Un baiser d'amants, un baiser d'amoureux.

Riku savait bien que l'homosexualité existait, n'en était-il pas la preuve ? Et puis dans certains mondes qu'il avait parcourus, on en parlait aussi, de temps en temps. Il avait même trouvé des livres traitant du sujet. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait concrètement deux hommes s'embrasser devant lui. Et bien que surpris, ça le réconforta surtout. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se sentir seul avec ses sentiments amoureux pour un autre garçon. D'autres étaient vraiment passé par là avant lui et les choses semblaient plutôt bien aller entre eux. De plus aucun de ces deux hommes ne faisaient efféminés, preuve qu'on pouvait afficher un air totalement viril et pour autant ne pas aimer les femmes.

Conscient que Naruto et son capitaine ne s'étaient pas aperçu de leur présence, sans doute trop occupé l'un par l'autre, et que leur étreinte risquait de « dégénérer », Riku décida de se manifester en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le bruit mit aussitôt fin à la scène. Et les deux hommes les contemplèrent, complètement ahuris.

Riku découvrit alors pour la première fois le visage de Panthère. Et le trouva magnifique. Aussi beau que celui de Draco Malfoy. Panthère avait les traits fins et racés, preuves qu'il descendait d'une illustre ascendance. Ses yeux légèrement en amande étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux et tranchaient sur son teint d'albâtre. Quelques mèches ébène se découpaient sur son front lisse. Il arborait un air froid et mystérieux que de très rares micro-sourires devaient de temps à autre parvenir à réchauffer.

-Sora ! Riku ! s'écria Naruto, absolument pas gêné par la situation. Je suis content de vous revoir. Je viens justement de recevoir des informations importantes pour vous.

Riku s'avisa que son ami ne semblait toujours pas en état de réagir et prit alors la parole.

-On a bien fait de venir alors.

« Même si on arrive un peu au mauvais moment » pensa-t-il très fortement.

-En effet, approuva Naruto en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Puis il saisit son capitaine par l'épaule.

-Vous avez sans doute reconnu Panthère. Dans le civil, il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. C'est l'un des plus puissants ninjas de Konoha, présenta Naruto.

-Le plus puissant, affirma Sasuke en saisissant le masque qui reposait toujours sur le bureau.

-Après moi, rétorqua Naruto en lui lançant un regard plein de défi.

Sasuke lui rendit son regard.

-Ce soir on s'affronte sur le terrain et on verra ça, décréta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Compte sur moi, Uchiha, confirma Naruto.

Puis le blond reprit son entrain habituel et chuchota pas très discrètement à ses deux nouveaux amis.

-C'est mon petit-ami.

Riku hocha la tête d'un air entendu tandis que Sora écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Mais… c'est possible entre deux garçons ? demanda le jeune châtain.

Sasuke lui lança un regard torve et renonça à remettre son masque. Au point où il en était…

-Pourquoi ça serait impossible ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Sora blêmit. Le jeune capitaine des Anbus ne semblait pas du tout content.

Riku pour sa part se marrait. Intérieurement bien sûr. Il redoutait bien entendu que son ami éprouve du dégoût pour les amours masculines. Mais il était surtout satisfait que ce dernier ait vu cette scène et prenne conscience que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion à propos du partage de ses sentiments, mais au moins le châtain serait un peu moins innocent.

-Mais…je veux dire…enfin… comment ça peut se passer….sexuellement parlant … ? , balbutia Sora.

Riku fut surpris que son ami pose une question sur un sujet si poussé. Il croyait qu'il n'aurait même pensé au plan sexuel de la relation.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de commisération, tandis que Naruto éclatait de rire.

-Explique-lui toi, moi ça me fatigue, souffla le bel Uchiha.

-Ben… toi aussi tu as un trou, non ? balança très gracieusement Naruto.

Sora fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes avant que la compréhension ne se fasse dans son esprit. Et son visage se décomposa alors qu'il portait une main à sa bouche.

-Mais ça doit faire mal !

-Pas nécessairement, expliqua Naruto. Il suffit juste de bien s'y prendre. Et puis, il y a même des filles qui aiment bien que les hommes passent par là…

Pour le coup, Sora piqua un fard phénoménal. Tandis que Sasuke lançait un regard acéré à son compagnon.

-Je peux savoir comment tu as appris ça ?

La possessivité et la jalousie se lisaient sur son visage.

-Shikamaru m'a raconté…, fit-il d'un ton évasif.

-Finalement je ne veux pas savoir, grinça Sasuke alors que Naruto affichait un grand sourire. Ça devient n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas là pour entendre parler de ça.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit le blond.

-ça vous dérange pas si je vais prendre l'air ? Je reviens dans quelques minutes, prévient Sora en ouvrant la porte.

Les trois autres hommes virent le plus jeune s'éloigner en courant.

-ça l'a choqué à ce point ? réalisa Naruto.

Riku haussa les épaules. En fait, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Sora semblait prendre plutôt mal la chose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis sur un banc, Sora essayait de faire le tri dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais imaginé que deux garçons puissent avoir ce genre de lien. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Il repensa à la façon dont devait se dérouler les relations intimes et rougit, perturbé. C'était étrange, mais il ne trouvait pas ça dégoûtant. Juste intriguant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce passage-là soit possible aussi.

Sora se prit la tête entre les mains. Et réalisa que Riku n'avait pas eu l'air choqué. Peut-être que son ami savait déjà tout ça ? Après tout, pendant l'année où lui, Sora dormait, l'argenté avait visité d'autres mondes. Et peut-être qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de ces choses-là ?

Il se perdit longuement dans ses pensées lorsque soudain, une main sur son épaule le secoua.

-Sora ? ça va ? demanda Riku, inquiet.

Le jeune châtain leva son regard vers lui. Et se sentit soudain apaisé devant les yeux bleu-vert qui le dévisageaient

-Oui, ça va… j'avais seulement besoin de faire le point.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai compris.

Riku fixa un point, au loin.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Sora secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non. Surpris, oui. Intrigué aussi. Mais pas dégoûté.

Riku se sentit incroyablement soulagé en entendant ces mots. C'était comme si un poids invisible venait de lui être retiré des épaules.

-Tu sais, ils ont l'air de vraiment s'aimer, continua l'argenté.

-Oui, ça se voit, approuva Sora. Ils ont de la chance.

Riku lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour, ça t'arrivera avec Kairi.

Sora fronça les sourcils. Et ne rougit pas. Ça surpris beaucoup Riku mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Allez viens. Naruto et Sasuke doivent nous communiquer le résultat de leurs recherches.

Sora approuva et se leva afin de lui emboîter le pas. L'enquête passait en priorité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis derrière son bureau, Naruto les contemplait d'un air extrêmement sérieux, tandis que Sasuke se tenait à visage découvert, derrière son fauteuil.

-Panthère, enfin je veux dire, Sasuke et son équipe d'Anbus sont partis fouiller dans les différents repaires d'Orochimaru. Sasuke ayant été l'ancien élève de ce Serpent, il était le plus à même pour savoir où chercher.

-Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Sora.

-Je t'en prie, tutoies-moi. Tutoyons-nous tous d'ailleurs, décréta Naruto dans un grand sourire.

Sasuke ne manifesta pas la moindre expression pouvant révéler ce qu'il pensait de cette familiarité. Riku était impressionné par cette maîtrise de soi et cette apparente indifférence. Même lui, qu'on qualifiait pourtant de « distant » parfois, savait se montrer beaucoup plus expressif.

-Dis-moi Naruto, qui est cet Orochimaru et comment se fait-il que Sasuke ait été son élève alors que tu en parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand méchant ?

-C'est une longue histoire et connaître tous les détails ne t'avanceraient pas plus que ça. Disons que pour faire simple, Orochimaru était un des plus puissants ninjas jamais connu, il faisait partie des trois ninjas légendaires. Mais c'était avant tout un scientifique hors pair qui avait comme obsession d'atteindre l'immortalité et de maîtriser toutes les techniques ninjas connues. Il s'est lancé alors à corps perdu dans des expériences toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres sur des cobayes humains. Et un de ses principaux but étaient de transférer sans âme dans le corps d'un Uchiha afin de maîtriser enfin le sharigan, un pouvoir hypnotique héréditaire et très puissant. Il trouva ce candidat dans la personne de Sasuke, ici présent, qui accepta de devenir son élève en échange d'un entraînement intensif pour développer ses pouvoirs.

Sora et Riku jetèrent un petit coup d'œil vers le ninja aux cheveux noirs qui demeurait impassible, comme si il n'avait pas été mentionné.

-Sasuke, qui poursuivait alors une vengeance personnelle, choisit de déserter et trahir le village pour rentrer sous les ordres d'Orochimaru. Mais après plusieurs années, il finit par le tuer, surprenant de ce fait tout le monde ninja. Mais au lieu de revenir à Konoha comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il choisit d'emprunter une voie plus sombre, toujours dans le but de se venger. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses péripéties, une vengeance plus ou moins assouvie et une poursuite acharnée de ma part, qu'il a finalement choisi de revenir ici, conclut Naruto.

-Pour toi et uniquement pour toi, ajouta d'un ton très grave le si silencieux Sasuke.

Les trois autres jeunes gens le contemplèrent, abasourdis de l'entendre enfin prendre la parole. Sasuke affichait un air terriblement déterminé et regardait son hokage avec intensité. Tout le monde sut avec certitude que si Naruto n'avait pas été là, le jeune Uchiha ne serait jamais revenu à Konoha. Et que s'il était prêt à tuer, ce n'était pas pour protéger son hokage comme le voulait ses fonctions, mais pour protéger son amant, Naruto.

Riku fixa alors le jeune capitaine, réalisant que ce dernier avait lui aussi connu les sombres ténèbres et que lui aussi en avait été sauvé par son ami, à l'époque. Il eut alors la certitude que ce n'était vraiment pas par hasard que Xéhanort s'intéressait à ce monde. Il y avait trop de parallélisme entre le passé de Sasuke et de Naruto et le sien et celui de Sora. Et il soupçonnait qu'il en était de même à Poudlard avec Draco, qui lui aussi avait été extirpé des Ténèbres et Harry qui avait guidé le jeune blond vers la Lumière et sauvé son monde au péril de sa vie.

Naruto, un peu gêné par la déclaration de son compagnon de cœur, tenta de retrouver ses esprits et reprit son explication.

-Bref… Sasuke et son équipe ont donc découvert certains détails assez intéressants dans un des repaires d'Orochimaru, prouvant que votre Xéhanort est bien venu sur les lieux.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Sora à brûle-point.

-Tout d'abord, Xéhanort s'est emparé de nombreux documents traitant du transfert de l'âme d'un corps à l'autre.

-Sans doute pour apprendre à transférer son âme dans un autre corps vivant, réfléchit Riku à voix haute tandis que Sora approuvait.

-Il n'a en revanche pas eu l'air d'être attiré par les documents traitant des pouvoirs ninjas.

-ça ne m'étonne pas. Xéhanort veut le pouvoir et régner sur tous les mondes. Mais il veut le faire en s'emparant de Kingdom Hearts. C'est sur les cœurs et les âmes qu'il veut régner, pensa à voix haute Riku.

-De plus, Sasuke a trouvé un document intriguant. Il s'agit d'une copie d'un document d'Orochimaru, traitant du transfert d'âme que Sasuke connaît assez bien, l'ayant étudié lors de son apprentissage chez son ancien maître. Mais il y a un détail qui a attiré son attention car il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Naruto saisit le dit document, le dégageant de la pile de rapports et le présenta à Sora et Riku. Ces derniers ne comprirent rien à l'écriture composée de traits, si différentes de celles qu'ils utilisaient.

-Nous ne savons pas lire ça, exposa Riku.

-Ah ? Vous n'apprenez pas les kanjis ?

-Non, nous possédons un alphabet, dit Riku.

-Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet du document qui est important ici, leur assura le blond. Vous voyez ce symbole ?

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent pour regarder le signe que leur montrait l'hokage. Il s'agissait d'un triangle on ne peut plus basique.

-Ce symbole a été annoté plusieurs fois sur le document, lorsque ce dernier traite de la position que doivent prendre les deux sujets lors du transfert d'âme, expliqua Naruto. Sasuke affirme n'avoir jamais rencontré ce signe auparavant lorsqu'il étudiait ce document sous l'égide d'Orochimaru. De plus, ce triangle ne semble pas vraiment approprié dans ce contexte qui ne met en relation que deux personnes et non pas trois, comme pourrait le laisser entendre ses trois sommets.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sora qui n'avait absolument rien compris à la dernière partie exposée par Naruto.

-Le symbole du triangle peut représenter trois personnes liées les unes aux autres, expliqua patiemment Riku. Mais d'après les travaux d'Orochimaru, le transfert d'âme ne s'effectue que d'un corps à un autre. Normalement seules deux personnes sont concernées par le sujet. C'est donc étrange de voir un triangle dans ces documents.

-Bien résumé Riku, approuva Naruto. Sasuke me l'a expliqué de cette façon dans son rapport. J'avoue que sinon, j'aurai été un peu perdu comme Sora.

-M'étonne pas, maugréa Sasuke.

Naruto lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule.

-Garde le silence comme tu sais si bien le faire, crétin, dit-il non sans affection.

-Tss…Idiot.

-Et bien, comme Xéhanort a réussi à séparer son âme en treize, peut-être cherchait-il dans ces études un moyen de les transférer dans différents corps ? Il s'est seulement servi des techniques d'Orochimaru pour le transfert d'un corps à l'autre, exposa Riku.

-Ah… ouais. Ça parait logique, admit le cadet en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Si vous le dîtes, observa Naruto en souriant. La logique et moi, ça fait deux.

-Chez moi, ça fait trois, renchérit Sora.

Sasuke se contenta de pousser un petit soupir. On n'était pas couché avec ces deux-là.

-Bon, on va apporter le rapport à Yen Sid, décida Riku. Il saura sans doute mieux l'analyser que nous.

-Oui, tu as raison Riku ! approuva Sora. En tout cas c'est vraiment sympa de votre part d'avoir effectué ces recherches. Je pense que ça nous servira beaucoup.

-J'espère que ça vous aidera à vaincre ce Xéhanort. Et puis nous n'allons pas nous en tenir là, nous resterons sur le qui-vive. Repassez de temps en temps pour venir collecter les informations que nous trouverons, affirma Naruto.

-Entendu. De toute façon, votre monde est mis sous surveillance. A la moindre alerte, Tic et Tac nous préviendront et nous interviendrons aussitôt.

-Qui ça ?

-Des petits écureuils ! expliqua Sora, très enthousiaste. Ils sont très rigolos et efficaces.

-Ah bon… des écureuils…

-Tu n'as pas l'air plus étonné que ça, constata Riku.

-Tu sais, je suis ami avec un démon renard scellé en moi, alors des écureuils qui parlent…, fit évasivement Naruto.

Riku sourit. C'est sure que vu sous cet angle-là…

-Un démon-renard ? demanda Sora.

-Oui, il s'appelle Kyubi. Enfin moi je connais son vrai prénom, Kyubi n'étant que le nom que lui donnent les humains. Il s'agit d'un bijuu, un des neufs démons existants ici. Ils possèdent tous des pouvoirs si puissants que les ninjas les scellent à chaque génération dans le corps d'un humain afin de contenir cette puissance et surtout de les asservir en fonction de leurs besoins.

-Ouah ! Tu as un démon en toi !

-Oui… j'avoue qu'au début, c'était assez difficile à gérer. Mais avec le temps, Kyubi et moi avons fini par devenir amis et maintenant nous vivons en harmonie.

-Tu dois être vraiment très puissant alors.

Naruto lui fit un immense sourire tout en hochant la tête.

-J'utilise plusieurs sources de chakra et selon la source à laquelle je puise, je change légèrement d'apparence physique. Quand j'utilise le chakra de Kyubi, je suis nimbé de flammes.

-Je connais moi-même certaines métamorphoses en fonction de la personne avec laquelle je fusionne, répliqua Sora d'un air entendu. Enfin, ce sont surtout mes vêtements qui changent ainsi que mes capacités. Mais c'est tout de même un changement.

-Tout à fait, approuva Naruto.

Sasuke et Riku se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, un éclair de compréhension passant entre eux tandis que Sora et Naruto comparaient leurs aptitudes respectives. Le capitaine s'adossa contre un mur tandis que Riku s'asseyait sur une chaise. Avec ces deux énergumènes, ils allaient en avoir pour un petit moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre….

_Je sais,dans cette fiction, Sasuke est assez bavard avec Naruto. Mais on va dire qu'en présence de Naruto, Sasuke offre un visage un peu différent de celui qu'il montre aux autres. Ah oui, je n'ai pas fait disparaître la marque que lui a apposée Orochimaru. A dire vrai, je ne me souviens même plus si ce tatouage a fini par disparaître ou pas dans le manga avec la mort du senin. Mais comme je trouve que ça donne un côté sexy à Sasuke et que j'aime bien montrer le parallélisme avec le tatouage que Draco porte au poignet, je lui ai laissé ce symbole sur la nuque. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : **M pour un léger lime

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note : **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui me laissent leur avis, cela me fait non seulement très plaisir, mais aussi m'encourage à continuer d'écrire cette fiction et me permet de faire des rectifications dans les chapitres suivants même s'ils sont déjà rédigés (jusqu'au chapitre 13 qui me pose souci), afin de mieux répondre à certaines de vos attentes. Vous avez été nombreuses à vous étonner à quel point Sora est naïf, je vous rassure, il le deviendra un peu moins tout au long de l'histoire (mais sera toujours un peu naïf, sinon ce ne serait plus Sora ^^). Vous souvenez-vous du passage désopilant dans KH2 où Sora suggère à Donald de suivre un des membres de l'organisation XIII ? Donald lui demande pourquoi (ben oui, pourquoi le suivre alors qu'ils ignorent qui il est, où il va et s'il veut leur mort) et notre si naïf et spontané Sora répond avec aplomb : « Je ne sais pas…. » même après les années, ce passage me fait toujours autant mourir de rire. C'est ce Sora-là que j'essaie de restituer dans cette fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur**

Après que Naruto leur eut transmis tout le rapport de Sasuke, les deux garçons avaient immédiatement filé pour le Château de Poudlard. Cette fois encore, comme dans le monde Konoha, ils arrivèrent par une autre porte. Dans les jardins qui ceignaient l'école plus précisément. Et pour la première fois ils eurent un aperçu de l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Etonnés, ils contemplèrent l'aplomb tortueux sur lequel se dressait le majestueux et gigantesque château fort cerné par une épaisse forêt et qui se découpait sur le soleil de midi.

-Je savais bien que c'était un vrai château médiéval, fanfaronna Sora.

-On va devoir gravir toute cette pente pour l'atteindre, remarqua Riku, plus pragmatique.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et empruntèrent un petit sentier qui gravissait la côte jusqu'au château. Au passage, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui les examinèrent d'un air étonné en chuchotant.

Ils portaient tous la même cape noir sur les épaules, dissimulant leurs vêtements respectifs aux yeux des gens. Ils ne possédaient aucun signe distinctif, si ce n'est un revers de cape coloré et une cravate assortie. Riku remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quatre sortes de combinaison de couleur : Le rouge et or, le vert et argent, le bleu et taupe et enfin le jaune et noir.

L'âge des élèves étaient très variable, les plus jeunes n'ayant probablement pas plus de 12 ans tandis que les plus anciens étaient à peine plus âgés que Riku du haut de leurs 18 ans.

En revanche, tous ces étudiants avaient un point commun en arborant une baguette avec laquelle d'une simple formule magique, ils étaient capables de faire des choses assez étonnantes.

Sans compter que Sora et Riku aperçurent avec incrédulité, certains étudiants se déplacer en volant, à cheval sur des balais. Le Château de Poudlard était… déroutant.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du château, un immense homme de carrure trapue dont le visage était mangé par une barbe noire, se planta devant eux et se présenta comme étant le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Lorsque Sora et Riku se présentèrent à leur tour, l'homme qui se nommait Hagrid leur fit un sourire radieux et leur apprit que Harry l'avait prévenu de leur venue imminente. Il les invita à entrer dans le château et leur indiqua les couloirs qu'ils devaient emprunter pour parvenir jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Les deux porteurs de la keyblade le remercièrent chaleureusement mais malgré toutes les indications donnés par le géant, finirent pas se perdre dans l'immense château. Il fallait dire à leur décharge qu'ils n'étaient pas coutumiers aux déplacements intempestifs des escaliers et aux mauvais itinéraires donnés par les portraits farceurs. Sora en vint même à menacer avec sa keyblade certains de ces sorciers encadrés tandis que Riku essayait de trouver la bonne route, non sans soupirer. Le monde des sorciers étaient mille fois plus facétieux que celui des ninjas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était assis à son bureau le regard plongé dans une pensine. Il n'avait pas de cours à donner aujourd'hui et étant donné sa nullité en potion, avait après avoir fait deux démonstrations, il avait demandé à sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger d'assurer temporairement les leçons de Draco. Comme elle était magicomage, il avait jugé qu'elle serait plus à même que lui de dispenser ces cours. La jeune femme avait bien entendu un peu râlée mais avait tout de même rendu service à son vieil ami. De toute façon, elle était en congé parentale, alors elle avait du temps libre devant elle.

Les yeux fixés sur les volutes de fumée qui s'agitaient dans la coupe, Harry visionnait certains de ses souvenirs, à la recherche de détails susceptibles d'aider Sora et Riku dans leur quête. Il tentait également d'oublier l'inquiétude qui vrillait ses entrailles depuis qu'il avait envoyé en mission Draco et Ronald Wesley, son meilleur ami et époux d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis plus d'une semaine et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de renseignement dans ses souvenirs, le jeune homme de 22 ans se rencogna dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il retira ses lunettes pour se masser la base du nez. Draco ne cessait de lui répéter qu'avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait très facilement soigner sa myopie mais Harry n'écoutait pas les conseils du blond et préférait garder ses bonnes vieilles lunettes. La magie était bien pratique mais pouvait être très lourde de conséquence. Et Harry n'avait pas envie d'en payer les pots cassés à cause d'une vue légèrement défaillante.

Il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et attendit patiemment que son visiteur gravisse les degrés jusqu'au somment de la tour où se trouvait son bureau. Après quelques secondes, il vit enfin émerger des profondeurs de l'escalier en colimaçon, celui qu'il attendait avec impatience.

-Draco ! dit-il en bondissant hors de son siège.

Il s'approcha précipitamment du beau blond, s'assurant au passage que ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure. Rassuré en constatant qu'il était indemne, il tendit les bras et le serra contre lui.

-Merlin soit loué ! Il ne t'est rien arrivé. Me voilà rassuré.

Draco lui rendit doucement son étreinte, heureux de cet accueil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beau être lâche, je suis quand même l'un des plus puissants sorciers encore en vie, le rassura le blond en souriant. Et je finirai bien un jour par être plus puissant que toi.

-Ron n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Harry sans relever la dernière phrase de Malfoy.

-Non, il est allé retrouver Hermione. Mais de toute façon, tout est là, répondit Draco en agitant quelques documents.

Harry se sépara du jeune homme et saisit les feuillets.

-Vous avez trouvés des choses intéressantes ?

-Intéressantes je ne sais pas. Mais perturbantes, c'est sure.

Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil, étudiant le rapport remis par Draco. Ce dernier prit place à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du siège.

-C'est effectivement étrange, reconnu Harry au bout de quelques minutes de lecture. Vous n'avez rencontré personne ?

-Non. Les lieux étaient on ne peut plus désert. D'ailleurs celui qui a effectué ces recherches a fait en sorte qu'on ne soupçonne pas son passage. Si je n'avais pas aussi bien connu le Lord et sa manie du rangement, je n'aurai sans doute pas remarqué que les livres n'avaient pas été remis à leur place, par ordre alphabétique et par sujet.

-Il était donc encore plus maniaque que toi, le taquina Harry.

Draco se pencha et lui mordilla l'oreille.

-Potter, ne te plains pas, car sans moi, notre maison serait une porcherie.

-Malfoy, je n'ai rien contre le rangement mais le fait que notre maison ressemble à une maison témoin tant elle brille par sa propreté et son ordre est parfois agaçant.

Draco s'apprêtait à protester mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il te soir arrivé quelque chose. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles.

-Harry… tout va bien, le rassura le blond en l'embrassant tendrement. Je ne pouvais pas te contacter, tu le savais, ça aurait été trop risqué.

Harry approfondit le baiser et ses mains passèrent sous la cape de Draco pour s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Tu sens bon. Tu es passé te laver avant de venir me voir, remarqua le brun.

-Tu me connais, reconnut Draco d'un ton nonchalant. J'aime sentir bon.

Puis il ajouta plus bas.

-Et puis j'aime te plaire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter à toi tout couvert de crasse.

Harry ricana et défit enfin complètement la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de son blond.

-Que fais-tu ? s'enquit Draco avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu le vois bien, non ?

-Comme ça, en plein milieu de ton bureau ?

-Oui, là maintenant, tout de suite.

-Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je parte en mission pour qu'on fasse enfin l'amour ici, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. Depuis le temps que je te supplie, ricana Draco alors que les mains de Harry se perdaient dans son sous-vêtement.

-Malfoy, tu es trop bavard.

-Et toi, pas assez. Je parle donc pour deux, Harry le silencieux, objecta Draco en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas taciturne, se défendit Harry.

-Non, mais tu ne parles jamais pour rien dire. Et comme parfois il n'y a rien à dire, c'est donc à moi de meubler les silences.

-Rien ne t'y oblige.

-Tu sais très bien que j'adore entendre le son de ma voix. Avoue que j'ai une voix mélodieuse.

-Draco, tu me rends dingue, déclara Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

-Et toi, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec tes mains qui me rend dingue, murmura Draco en réfugiant son visage dans le cou doré de son amant. Harry tu es trop doué. C'est si bon.

-Je peux faire mieux, assura le brun avec conviction.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Puis, sans prévenir, Harry poussa Draco sur le bureau et acheva de lui baisser ses sous-vêtements pour le prendre mieux en main. Draco hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir. C'était ce qu'il aimait plus que tout chez Harry, cette impulsivité. Lentement, il perdit ses longs doigts déliés dans les cheveux bruns, presque noirs de son petit-ami.

-Harry…, gémit-il. J'ai envie que tu me prennes.

Mais son compagnon fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua ses caresses tout en le dévorant de baiser.

Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les interrompe. Et qu'ils dévisagèrent, consternés, un Riku amusé.

-Ben décidément… on s'est ligué contre nous, je crois, murmura-t-il en plaisantant, à Sora.

Ce dernier, dos tourné à la scène, hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après maints tours et détours, Sora et Riku étaient enfin parvenus devant le bureau du directeur.

-Comment on fait pour rentrer déjà ? demanda Sora. Un coup de keyblade ?

-Pas la peine, j'ai retenu le mot de passe, fit Riku.

Sora le regarda avec un sentiment d'admiration et d'adoration.

-Riku… t'es trop fort, siffla-t-il.

Riku lui lança un petit coup d'œil de connivence. Il adorait quand Sora le complimentait.

Leur relation avait tellement changé depuis le début de leur aventure. Après une enfance complice au cours de laquelle l'argenté ne cessait de vouloir protéger son cadet, Kairi était arrivée et avait bouleversé l'ordre des choses. Sora en était tombé amoureux et Riku, pensait lui aussi aimer l'adolescente. Et par rivalité, les deux garçons avaient commencé à s'affronter et à se chamailler à propos de tout, de n'importe quoi et surtout de Kairi.

Mais lorsque Sora avait dû passer son année endormi dans sa fleur, Riku avait alors réalisé qu'en réalité, il n'était pas amoureux de Kairi mais de son meilleur ami. Et que c'était uniquement par jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le provoquer, s'assurant de ce fait de ne jamais perdre le contact avec lui. Puisqu'il n'était plus le numéro un dans son cœur, il voulait être le numéro un en tant que rival. Il ne supportait pas d'être relégué au second plan. Mais ça, à l'époque Riku n'en n'avait pas conscience. Il ne savait même pas que deux garçons pouvaient s'aimer. Ce n'était que par la suite, lors de ses voyages dans les différents mondes qu'il avait appris que deux personnes du même sexe étaient capables d'éprouver des sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

Et c'est cette année loin de Sora, à veiller sur lui lors de son sommeil puis plus tard lors de son réveil, que Riku avait pris conscience de ses réels sentiments envers son cadet comme une gifle dans la figure. Une gifle qui fit mal, qui le réveilla et qu'il essaya d'oublier. Mais la marque sur la joue était bien là et la douleur ne s'estompa pas avec le temps, tout comme son amour pour Sora était incrusté dans son cœur. Alors Riku dût admettre ses sentiments et aujourd'hui, il devait vivre avec. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout lorsque la jalousie et le désir physique s'en mêlaient. Mais il devait composer avec, oublier ses élans de tendresses pour le jeune châtain et calmer ses ardeurs lorsque ce dernier lui sautait au cou à chaque occasion. Ce qui était difficile car depuis leur retour des mondes endormis, Sora ne cessait de l'enlacer à tout bout de champs, que cela soit pour s'assurer s'il allait bien, pour le féliciter ou tout simplement pour lui dire bonjour.

-Riku ? Tu rêves ? lui demanda Sora.

L'argenté sortit de sa torpeur et reporta son attention sur la gargouille qui lui faisait face.

-Fourchelangue, énonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un escalier en colimaçon que les garçons grimpèrent en courant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'un pas plus calme, n'ayant pas envie de se faire passer pour des malpolis auprès d'Harry. Mais la scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent leur fit regretter leur discrétion.

Instinctivement, Riku tendit le bras vers Sora et lui cacha les yeux avec sa main. Il ne voulait pas que son ami soit choqué. Il venait à peine de prendre conscience que deux hommes pouvaient éprouver des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour que le si naïf Sora en voit davantage.

Puis, tout en se raclant ostensiblement la gorge, il fit pivoter son cadet afin qu'il se trouve face au mur et donc dos aux deux amants.

Comme Harry et Draco se séparaient, Riku regarda son ami d'un air vraiment amusé.

-Ben décidément…on s'est ligué contre nous, je crois.

Sora se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que lui disait en Riku. En réalité, la scène s'était imprimée sur sa rétine. Il revoyait le dos de Draco, il entendait de nouveau ses légers gémissements et surtout, il comprenait très bien ce que Harry lui faisait avec ses mains à cet endroit-là.

Et loin de le gêner, loin de le dégoûter, il trouvait ça au contraire incroyablement excitant. Et la chaleur qui irradiait de ses reins, la langueur qui s'était emparée de son corps ainsi que la légère bosse qui commençait à déformer son pantalon ne faisait rien pour contredire sa première impression. Cette situation l'excitait à un point inimaginable. Comme peu de scènes explicites l'avaient fait auparavant. Il avait beau être naïf, il avait tout de même 16 ans et n'était donc pas du tout innocent. Il savait très bien comment cela se passait entre un homme et une femme. Il avait déjà lu des magazines à ce sujet et il avait déjà éprouvé du désir. Mais ça n'avait jamais pris de telle proportion. Peut-être parce-que voir ce genre de scène en vrai était plus excitant que de la voir sur du papier glacé? Ou bien, était-ce peut-être parce-qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes ? Sora, en cet instant précis, n'aurait pas du tout su répondre à la question. Et il ne chercha pas à s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet, tentant surtout de calmer son début d'érection. C'était vraiment pas le moment d'être confronté à ce genre de problème !

Au bout de quelques minutes au cours desquelles, Harry et Draco parvinrent à reprendre une attitude correcte, Riku laissa son ami se retourner pour parler avec les deux sorciers.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que vous nous ayez vus dans ce genre de … situation, s'excusa platement Harry tandis que Draco affichait un masque de froideur. Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez le mot de passe et que pouviez donc débarquer à tout moment.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Riku d'un ton posé.

Sora fut étonné que son ami ne soit, une fois de plus, pas plus choqué que ça. Riku devait vraiment être au courant pour ce genre de relation entre deux garçons. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous précise que nous sommes ensemble, continua Harry.

-En effet. C'était assez… explicite.

-Mmm… évidemment, chuchota Harry en passant un doigt sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front.

A la différence de Naruto, il semblait vraiment très gêné. Et le mutisme de Draco à ses côtés ne semblaient pas l'aider. Dans un élan de sympathie, Sora décida alors de voler à son aide.

-Avez-vous trouvé des info concernant Xéhanort ? demanda le jeune châtain.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier de changer de sujet.

-Draco vient à peine de me les apporter, avoua-t-il en prenant quelques feuilles.

-D'où notre empressement pour nos retrouvailles, grinça Draco qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe et de son ironie.

Un grésillement se fit entendre et la cravate vert et argent que portait le blond se mit à fumer.

-Potter ! Pas de magie sans baguette ! D'ailleurs pas de magie tout court ! aboya Draco en dégainant sa baguette pour lancer une formule afin d'éteindre la petite flamme.

-Ne me cherche pas Malfoy ! siffla Harry.

Puis il se mit à parler dans une langue étrange, pleine de sifflements qui fit blêmir Draco.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça Harry, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

L'intonation de Draco sembla calmer aussitôt Harry qui lui saisit la main en affichant un air penaud.

-Je sais…. Pardon…

Riku et Sora les contemplaient, intrigués par cette histoire qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à comprendre. Et Sora leur envia cette complicité et cet amour qui les unissaient. Depuis le début de son aventure en tant que porteur de la keyblade, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu cette connivence avec Kairi. Comme si le destin les avait emporté loin l'un de l'autre.

Draco et Harry semblèrent se rabibocher d'un regard tendre et le directeur de Poudlard reprit enfin la parole.

-Draco a fouillé dans le repaire principal de son ancien maître et a constater que certains ouvrages avaient été déplacés.

-Il s'agit des livres traitant de la séparation de l'âme. Ceux traitant de la magie pure n'ont pas été touché, ajouta le blond.

-Vraiment ? La séparation de l'âme ? demanda Riku.

-Oui , Voldemort a séparé son âme en 7 morceaux afin de ne pas mourir. Il les a caché dans certains objets particuliers et dans un serpent, qui fut le seul être-vivant, hormis Voldemort lui-même, à posséder un de ces fragments.

-Xéhanort a suivi son exemple en séparant son âme en 13 morceaux. Mais lui, il les a donnés à 12 autres êtres vivants, expliqua Riku.

-L'exercice a dû être très périlleux. Séparer son âme en 13 fragments est encore plus risqué qu'en seulement 7 morceaux. Mais en plus les confier tous à des êtres vivants est très difficile et dangereux, observa Draco. Voldemort n'a pu le faire qu'une seule fois, et ce n'était même pas à un être humain mais à un serpent qu'il l'a donné. Votre Xéhanort non seulement est un fou mais en plus il est doué d'une puissance extraordinaire.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que Xéhanort voulait les documents d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier semblait maîtriser beaucoup mieux que le Lord, le transfert d'une âme d'un corps à l'autre. Et s'il est venu ici, c'est pour découvrir comment séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux, pensa à voix haute Riku.

-Mais il a déjà fait tout ça depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi revenir régulièrement ces derniers temps alors qu'il n'a plus rien à apprendre d'ici ?

-Bon point Sora. La justesse de tes propos m'impressionne, le taquina l'argenté.

Sora fit une petite moue boudeuse. Mais au fond, les réflexions gentillettes de son ami l'amusaient.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très logique, reconnut Draco. D'autant plus que sur les rares brouillons que j'ai trouvé au milieu des livres magiques, ce n'est pas le chiffre 13 qui apparait mais le chiffre 3.

-Vraiment ? Ce trois devient récurrent, avoua Riku.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il apparait également dans le Village de Konoha, un monde où traîne beaucoup Xéhanort en ce moment.

Harry leur tendit un des brouillons rapporté par Draco.

-On ne comprend pas cette écriture, fit Sora un peu dépité.

-Ce sont des runes, dit Harry. Vous ne les utilisez pas chez vous ?

-Non.

-Tant pis. En fait, les livres de la bibliothèque personnelle du Lord sont rattachés au lieu par un sortilège. Votre Xéhanort n'a donc pas pu les emporter et a dû en faire des copies. Et certains de ces ouvrages sont même ensorcelés. Ils peuvent s'avérer particulièrement agressifs s'ils ne sont pas manipulés par un expert. Ça explique sans doute pourquoi Draco et Ron ont retrouvé des brouillons coincés entre leurs pages.

-Agressifs ? fit Sora qui se demandait si on parlait bien d'un livre.

-Tu n'as pas idée, confirma Draco d'un ton blasé. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont reconnus et que je me souvenais encore de certaines formules magiques pour les dresser.

Riku hocha la tête. Ils allaient de surprise en surprise dans ce monde.

-Cela a dû être dur pour toi de jouer les espions et de passer de l'obscurité à la lumière, remarqua Sora.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Harry a toujours été là pour moi et m'a toujours tendu la main alors que tous les autres doutaient de ma sincérité. A partir du moment où il m'a fait confiance, je n'ai plus trouvé ça difficile.

Les propos de Draco confirmèrent les soupçons de Riku. Ce dernier avait vécu des moments éprouvants mais grâce à Harry, il s'en était sorti. Tout comme Sasuke et lui avaient été sauvés par leur ami respectif.

Sora d'ailleurs sembla noter le parallélisme à son tour.

-Hé Riku ! Moi non plus, je te laisserai jamais tomber. Alors marche toujours à mes côtés.

L'argenté le contempla avec surprise. Ce Sora… quel idiot…

-Oui Sora, je marcherai toujours dans ta lumière, lui confirma-t-il tandis que les yeux de son ami pétillaient de plaisir et qu'il lui dédiait un magnifique sourire.

Puis reprenant le sujet principal de leur conversation, Riku demanda les documents récoltés par Draco afin qu'il les confie à Yen Sid.

-Nous repasserons pour prendre des nouvelles, dit Sora. Et si jamais il vous arrive quoique ce soit, nous viendrons vous aider.

-Comment saurez-vous s'il arrive quelque chose ? demanda Draco.

-Votre monde est temporairement sous surveillance. Au moindre tracas causé par Xéhanort, nous serons prévenus, leur apprit Riku.

-C'est entendu, approuva Harry. Ron continuera à glaner des informations. Tenez-nous aussi informés de votre côté. Nous vous attendons pour le prochain débriefing.

-Mais cette fois, frappez à la porte, fit Draco d'un ton narquois, en arquant un sourcil.

Riku esquissa un faible sourire tandis que Sora rougissait légèrement.

Et comment qu'ils allaient frapper avant d'entrer dorénavant ! Et à toutes les portes menant à un bureau !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yen Sid réceptionna tous les documents et entreprit de déchiffrer les écritures étrangères qui les recouvraient.

-Vous allez y arriver ? demanda Sora. Je veux dire, elles sont tellement différentes l'une de l'autre. Et elles ne semblent avoir aucun point commun avec notre alphabet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais de très nombreuses écritures. Et ce ne sont pas des kanjis ou des runes qui vont m'arrêter. Allez rejoindre Lea et Kairi et je vous rappellerai si jamais je trouve quelque chose dans ces dossiers.

Les deux garçons firent mine de sortir afin de ne pas déranger davantage le sorcier qui plongeait déjà dans les rapports.

-Sora, Riku, les arrêta-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour savoir ce que Yen Sid leur voulait.

Ce dernier les contemplait en caressant sa barbe.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail. Profitez-en pour reprendre une vie normale quelques temps. Retournez dans votre monde, amusez-vous avec vos amis et allez en cours. Il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez une année.

Sora fit la grimace. Les cours, c'était pas son truc. Riku soupira.

Yen Sid en avait de bien bonnes. Comme si c'était si facile de reprendre une vie « normale » avec tous les événements qui les avaient marqués. L'année scolaire avait repris depuis un moment, mais il leur était toujours difficile de se concentrer sur les cours. Sans l'aide de Kairi et les injonctions de leurs parents, ils auraient sans doute abandonné depuis longtemps. Enfin, Riku s'en sortait plutôt pas trop mal après une année sabbatique, mais Sora lui, galérait carrément. Et le jeune châtain préférait de loin son rôle de porteur de la keyblade et protecteur des mondes à celui de simple élève de première.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_A suivre…_**

_Je sais, beaucoup de parallélisme entre la scène du monde de Konoha et celle de Poudlard. C'étaient pour installer les deux couples dans l'histoire et surtout pour que Sora, petit à petit prenne concrètement conscience des amours masculines. Et je peux vous annoncer qu'on aborde du coup un léger tournant dans l'histoire._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note 1 : **FF X est l'un des rares FF auquel j'ai joué et je dois avouer être une grande fan de Tidus, même si ce n'est pas le personnage le plus malin qu'ai créé Tetsuya Nomura. Mais il est tellement sympathique et puis il a de si jolies jambes, XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur**

Affalé sur son bureau, Sora écoutait à peine les instructions de son professeur. La chaleur qui régnait sur les îles du Destin l'avait plongée dans une douce torpeur et le léger courant d'air qui balayait ses cheveux en s'insinuant par l'interstice crée par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, le berçait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle douce mélodie. Assise au bureau adjacent, Kairi le secoua légèrement afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans le sommeil. Sora se redressa et sourit à son amie pour la remercier.

Etant donné que personne n'avait remarqué son absence d'un an, vu que personne ne se souvenait de lui à ce moment-là, Sora avait repris les cours comme si rien ne s'était passé et avait été admis en première. Malheureusement ses lacunes cumulées à cause de son absence commençaient à se faire vraiment ressentir et le jeune homme qui n'aimait d'ordinaire pas les cours, décrochait de plus en plus souvent malgré le soutien de Kairi et de Riku. Aussi, quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de la journée, le garçon entendit ce son comme une vraie délivrance et, ramassant ses affaires en toute hâte, il se précipita hors de la salle en courant, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Kairi. Cette dernière le retrouverait sur le parvis du lycée, comme d'habitude.

Il descendit les marches en bondissant plus qu'en courant et après quelques minutes de cavalcade, il déboula enfin à l'air libre, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Décidément, l'école ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé !

Il fit quelques pas sur la petite place du lycée qui commençait à grouiller d'élèves sortant tout comme lui des cours. Il fouilla cette masse compacte des yeux avant de trouver enfin la silhouette qu'il recherchait tant. Même dans les plus sombres ténèbres, il serait capable de la reconnaitre. Et c'est d'un pas sûr, qu'il s'approcha du jeune homme qui était adossé contre un arbre et discutait avec deux de ses camarades de classe.

Tout comme lui, Riku portait l'uniforme scolaire d'été, composé d'une chemisette blanche, d'un pantalon et d'une cravate teintés d'un camaïeu de bleus. Ce dernier n'avait lui non plus pas redoublé malgré son année loin du milieu scolaire et était passé en terminal. Et même s'il n'avait plus les mêmes facilités qu'autrefois à cause de son année sabbatique, il s'en sortait tout de même beaucoup mieux que Sora. Si à une époque, pas si lointaine, le châtain en aurait été jaloux, ce n'était aujourd'hui plus du tout le cas. Il était même fier et admiratif de son meilleur ami.

Il observa les traits fins et réguliers de ce dernier, le pli ferme de sa bouche et les yeux turquoise qui suivaient les mouvements des deux personnes près de lui. Quand il arborait un air aussi sérieux et doux à la fois, Sora devait admettre qu'il le trouvait magnifique. Et que par certains côtés, il lui faisait penser à Sasuke Uchiha ou encore Draco Malfoy. Mais en revanche, aux yeux de Sora, il n'y avait pas photo, de ce trio de garçons distants à la beauté aristocratique, Riku était de loin le plus beau des trois.

Le jeune châtain se planta devant son ami et lui dédia un grand sourire.

-Enfin fini journée ! dit-il s'étirant.

Riku esquissa un léger sourire.

Les deux garçons près de lui, se tournèrent vers Sora et le saluèrent avec empressement. Bien qu'ils soient ses aînés et dans la classe de Riku, le jeune châtain les connaissait depuis l'enfance aussi.

Le jeune blond à l'allure sportive et aux jambes magnifiques selon Selphie, une camarade de classe, s'appelait Tidus. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Blitzball et l'un des joueurs les plus prometteurs de sa génération. Grand blond aux yeux bleus clair et au teint bronzé, il était l'incarnation type du sportif beau gosse qui avait un peu de mal à tempérer ses ardeurs et ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, préférant l'action. Il était très populaire, particulièrement auprès des filles et même s'il n'en abusait pas, il aimait tout de même en profiter. Il était néanmoins super cool et avait très bon fond. C'était sans doute pour cela que Riku le comptait parmi le cercle très fermé de ses amis.

L'autre garçon, un grand roux, se prénommait Wakka. Il était également joueur de Blitzball et bien que moins célèbre que son ami Tidus, il avait lui aussi son petit succès et une sacré côte de popularité. Il avait tendance à être plus responsable que Tidus.

-Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! annonça tout de go Tidus. Yuna et moi allons au cinéma. Je vais enfin pouvoir tenter … une approche.

-Si elle ne s'enfuit pas avant, le taquina Wakka.

-Dis pas ça, tu vas me porter la poisse, gronda son ami.

-Bonne chance, lui souhaita Riku.

L'argenté avait l'air très sincère et absolument pas moqueur, ce qui surpris Sora. Depuis quand son ami prenait à cœur les histoires sentimentales de ses amis ? Avant leur aventure, Riku avait toujours eu des remarques un peu… acides sur les histoires d'amour.

-Merci Riku. Depuis le temps que je l'attends ce rendez-vous. Je te dis pas comme je stresse. Yuna est si douce, si gentille, si …parfaite pour moi.

-T'es vraiment accro, constata Wakka, d'un air grave.

-Et comment ! ça fait depuis deux ans qu'elle m'obsède cette fille !

Sora esquissa un léger sourire. Tidus avait beau avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, la seule qui l'intéressait vraiment était la jolie Yuna, la si sérieuse et douce déléguée de sa classe.

Le jeune châtain lança un petit coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, se demandant s'il y avait une fille qui faisait battre son cœur et si c'était le cas, de quelle fille il s'agissait. Il savait qu'à une époque, Riku avait eu un faible pour Kairi, ce faible les entraînant dans une franche rivalité pour conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais depuis leur retour aux îles du Destin, Sora avait conscience que Riku ne voyait plus en Kairi qu'une grande amie et il s'interrogeait souvent sur ce revirement de situation. Riku avait-il des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien son séjour dans les Ténèbres l'avait-il rendu hermétique aux sentiments amoureux ? Sora soupira, légèrement contrarié même s'il n'aurait pas su définir précisément les causes de son agacement.

Kairi et son amie Selphie, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux clairs, les rejoignirent et le petit groupe se mit en marche en direction de leurs domiciles tout en babillant gaiement.

Sora remarqua que Selphie ne lâchait pas Riku d'une semelle, lui posant plein de questions, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour l'effleurer. Et même si l'argenté ne semblait pas faire grand cas du manège de séduction de la jeune fille et continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était, Sora pour sa part, grinça des dents. Il était lui-même surpris d'être autant irrité par le jeu de charme de Selphie. Mais depuis son retour aux Iles du Destin, il nourrissait un étrange sentiment de possessivité et d'exclusivité à l'égard de Riku. Cela le désarçonnait souvent. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ça. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre définitivement que dorénavant il n'envisageait pas un seul instant d'être séparé de lui. Et surtout pas à cause d'une fille.

Le châtain sentit la pression redescendre lorsqu'à la croisée des chemins, le petit groupe se scinda en deux, Selphie partant d'un côté en compagnie de Tidus et de Wakka, tandis que Kairi, Riku et lui continuaient d'avancer sur une autre route.

-On se retrouve dans deux heures sur l'arbre à Paopu, fit Kairi. Axel doit nous y rejoindre.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sora.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Axel avait juste déclaré qu'il viendrait prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il devait s'ennuyer aux Jardins Radieux.

-Entendu, confirma Riku.

Le trio marqua une brève pause devant la porte de la maison de la rouquine et quand celle-ci eut fermé le portillon derrière elle, les deux garçons reprirent leur route.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Sora prit la parole, d'un ton incertain.

-Riku, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Mm ?

-Quand tu as vu Naruto et Sasuke enlacés, puis plus tard Harry et Draco ensemble, tu n'as pas eu l'air étonné. Tu savais donc que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer ?

Riku arqua légèrement un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question.

-En effet, affirma-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Mais… comment ? Je veux dire où ? Enfin… tu comprends ?

Riku sourit, amusé par le bafouillage de son cadet. L'histoire l'avait bien plus intrigué que ce qu'il l'avait espéré.

-Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai eu l'occasion de voyager dans différents mondes que tu n'as pas encore explorés. Et dans certains de ces mondes, l'homosexualité n'est pas taboue.

-L'homosexualité ?

-C'est quand deux personnes du même sexe, s'aiment.

-Tu veux dire que même deux filles peuvent s'aimer ainsi ?

-Bien entendu.

-Mais…tu crois que ça existe ici, aux Iles du Destin ?

-Sans doute. Pourquoi ça n'existerait pas ici ?

-Parce-qu'on n'en a jamais parlé.

-Ce n'est pas parce-qu'on n'en parle pas, que ça n'existe pas Sora. C'est seulement que les gens ici, ne se montrent pas, voilà tout.

Sora se gratta le front, visiblement surpris.

-Et puis, ajouta son camarade, dans certains monde, il y a même des gens qui aiment autant les deux sexes.

-T'es sérieux ? s'étonna son cadet en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Bien sûr.

-Incroyable, murmura le cadet.

Il semblait aller de découvert en découverte.

-T'en penses quoi, toi Sora ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu trouves ça… dégoûtant… ?

-Pas du tout, dénia-t-il. Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, c'est le plus important. Les gens devraient être libres d'aimer qui ils veulent.

Riku poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Son ami n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis leur discussion dans le Village de Konoha. Ça le rassurait.

-C'est juste que… je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant, songea Sora à voix haute.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de brusquement secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Qu'est- qu'il t'arrive ? s'alarma son aîné.

-Non, rien, répondit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

Ils firent les derniers mètres dans le silence le plus total. Riku était conscient que dans la tête de son cadet, ça gambergeait à tout va. Il ne savait si c'était une bonne chose au final.

Quand il abandonna Sora devant la porte de chez lui, ce dernier continuait de réfléchir sur le sujet, cela se voyait sur les traits de son visage.

-On se retrouve dans deux heures, lui rappela-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Okay, confirma Sora avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux heures plus tard, Sora retrouva ses amis près de l'arbre à Paopu, comme convenu. Axel y était adossé et parlait gaiement avec Kairi tandis que Riku se contentait d'hocher la tête et d'écouter leur conversation.

Quand il aperçut Sora, Axel le héla et le jeune châtain se joignit à la conversation.

-Alors, ça se passe comment aux Jardins Radieux ? demanda-t-il au rouquin.

-Tout va pour le mieux. Léon et Cloud veillent au grain et du coup il ne me reste plus grand-chose à faire. Je commence même à m'ennuyer.

-Toi qui râles tout le temps quand il y a du boulot, tu devrais être content de pouvoir te détendre et ne rien faire, le taquina Kairi.

Axel haussa les épaules d'un air mélodramatique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis il se tourna vers Sora et Riku et s'avisa de leur avancée de leur enquête.

-Harry, Draco, Naruto et Sasuke ont fait du bon travail et nous ont confié le résultat de leurs recherches. Xéhanort s'est apparemment intéressé de très près aux manipulations des âmes entreprises par des individus pas très recommandables issus de chaque monde, expliqua Sora.

-Vraiment ? dit Kairi.

-Mais… ces mondes ne sont dorénavant plus concernés par le sujet. Xéhanort a déjà obtenu les renseignements désirés étant donné qu'il a commencé depuis un moment la séparation de son âme, constata Axel.

-Exact, dit Riku. Nous allons tout de même rester sur le qui-vive mais je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans ces mondes.

-J'aimerai pourtant bien y retourner moi, fit Sora. J'aime beaucoup Naruto, Sasuke, Harry et Draco.

-Rien ne nous en empêche, approuva Riku.

-Ils sont vraiment sympas ! s'exclama Sora et saisissant les mains de Kairi. J'espère que Yen Sid acceptera que tu viennes avec nous la prochaine fois, pour les rencontrer.

-J'aimerai beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille.

Riku perdit légèrement son sourire. Voir Sora tenir les mains de Kairi et surtout lui proposer de se joindre à eux, ça lui faisait particulièrement mal. C'était comme si son ami le trahissait en lui enlevant ces moments d'intimité où il n'était que tous les deux.

-Pourquoi pas, songea Axel à voix haute. C'est ça que j'aime dans ce job, c'est de visiter des mondes très différents les uns des autres.

Riku remercia silencieusement l'ancien simili pour son intrusion dans le « couple » formé par Sora et Kairi.

Sora leva ses yeux bleu saphir vers le rouquin et lui sourit. Visiblement l'intervention d'Axel ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Soudain, un scintillement attira leur regard. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le roi Mickey. Ce dernier semblait agité et leur fit de grands signes de la main, les intimant à le suivre.

-Venez vite ! Un nouveau monde a été envahi par des Sans-Cœur et des Similis.

-De quel monde s'agit-il ? s'enquit Sora en se précipitant vers la porte.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas encore. Il s'agit du Royaume d'Hyrule, leur apprit gravement Mickey.

-Allons-y ! déclara Axel en dégainant sa keyblade tout en arborant un sourire carnassier.

Inutile de préciser qu'il rêvait d'en découdre. Il avait beau être flemmard, l'inactivé forcée c'était pas son truc.

-Porteurs de la keyblade, en route pour le Royaume d'Hyrule ! annonça Mickey en brandissant son arme.

Les gardiens approuvèrent et firent apparaître leur keyblade. Le temps de l'action était revenu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe avait à peine mis le pied dans le Royaume d'Hyrule, qu'il s'était trouvé cerné de Sans-Cœurs. La nuit commençait à tomber dans ce monde et le soleil crépusculaire nimbait les créatures noires d'une étrange aura surréaliste.

Mais Sora ne s'attarda pas sur l'aspect fantastique des fantômes noirâtres et fonça dans le tas, suivit de Riku. Il se fendit, distribuant des coups de keyblade aux Sans-Cœurs qui se jetaient sur lui sans la moindre crainte. Dos à lui, Riku en faisait autant de son côté, embrochant les créatures qui les attaquaient sans arrêt. Axel et Mickey combattaient de leur côté tout en protégeant Kairi. Mais la jeune fille, bien décidée à ne pas être seulement considérée comme une princesse de Cœur sans force ni volonté, pourfendait elle aussi de son côté les sombres êtres, n'hésitant pas à prendre certains risques calculés. Rassuré de voir que son amie était étroitement surveillé par un Axel quelque peu inquiété par la fougue de la rouquine, Sora décida de se lancer à corps perdu dans son propre combat. Riku lui lança un petit coup d'œil et tous deux reprirent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes depuis qu'ils avaient combattu Xemnas ensemble, veillant chacun l'un sur l'autre. Tout en parant et esquivant les attaques, Sora s'aperçut qu'un autre personnage s'était joint à eux lors de cette bataille. Un homme d'apparence jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait leur prêter main forte. Armé d'une rapière à bord large et d'un écu, le jeune homme donnait des coups de revers et d'estocs à ses adversaires. Il semblait parfaitement bien maîtriser l'art de l'épée. Malheureusement, son arme n'étant pas une keyblade, bien qu'il parvienne à défaire certains de ses ennemis, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se débarrasser des Sans-Cœur aussi rapidement que les gardiens de la lumière.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un combat effréné sous un soleil couchant qui étirait leurs ombres sur le sol tapissée d'herbes folles de la plaine qui abritait la bataille, le nombre des Sans-Cœurs diminua peu à peu pour enfin se réduire à peau de chagrin.

Heureux d'avoir remporté cette première victoire tous ensemble, les porteurs de la keyblade se regardèrent, un brin essoufflé mais le sourire au fond des yeux. Leur équipe semblait très bien fonctionner.

Sora se tourna vers Riku pour le remercier de son soutient. Il fut frappé par l'air serein qu'arborait son ami alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux bleu-vert. Le cœur du jeune châtain en manqua un battement. Et il dut secouer la tête en se massant les tempes pour reprendre le fil de ses idées.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur son cadet, Riku s'avança vers l'inconnu qui les avait aidés lors de la mêlée. Ce dernier se tenait un peu en retrait, un air méfiant sur les traits. Ses grands yeux bleus les dévisageaient tous et les scrutaient malgré la faible lueur du soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient recouvert d'un bonnet vert. Il portait une tunique et des hauts de chausses dans les mêmes tons tandis que ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes de cuir marron.

Sora constata avec surprise que le jeune homme blond possédait des oreilles dont les pointes étaient longues et effilées. Il réalisa alors être en présence non pas d'un être humain, mais d'un être dont beaucoup de contes et mythologie aimaient s'inspirer : un elfe. Ces êtres proches de la nature, si voisins des hommes par leur aspect physique mais si différents d'eux dans leur comportement.

Riku s'approcha du jeune homme et inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Riku.

L'elfe le considéra pendant une fraction de seconde d'un air méfiant. Malgré la faible luminosité, il les dévisagea de ses grands yeux clairs. Et il sembla apprécier ce qu'il vit car il inclina à son tour la tête pour rendre son salut à Riku.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Link.

Le reste du groupe s'approcha alors et salua le dénommé Link. Axel fit apparaître ses chakrams, dont-il se servait très peu depuis qu'il était porteur de la keyblade, et leur fit un peu de lumière afin qu'ils puissent tous se voir malgré la pénombre.

-Link, sais-tu ce que viennent faire ces êtres ici et s'il y en a d'autre ? demanda Mickey.

L'elfe ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de voir non seulement, une souris si grande mais en plus de l'entendre parler dans sa langue. Riku avait à ce propos expliqué une fois à Sora que grâce à la keyblade, les barrières linguistiques n'existaient pas pour eux et les êtres qui les côtoyaient de près. Elle jouait le rôle de traductrice, un peu à la manière de Mokona avec Shaolan et ses amis.

-J'ignore ce qu'ils viennent faire ici mais il y a plusieurs sortes de ces créatures qui rôdent depuis quelques jours sur les plaines d'Hyrule et plus particulièrement autour du temple que je dois explorer. Ce qui m'entrave et me ralentit grandement dans ma tâche. J'en ai déduis que c'était Ganondorf qui les avait convoqué.

-Qui est Ganondorf ? s'enquit Sora.

-C'est le tyran qui a pris le pouvoir et menace la princesse Zelda. Il désire s'approprier la triforce de la Sagesse qu'elle possède.

-Encore un monomaniaque du pouvoir, observa Axel en croisant les bras sur son buste.

-Et si nous allions discuter dans un endroit un peu plus approprié, suggéra Riku.

En effet, la nuit recouvrait à présent totalement la plaine et les étoiles commençaient à scintiller paresseusement dans le ciel.

Link hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils parcoururent la campagne pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir les reliefs d'un village qu'ils atteignirent assez rapidement.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire au travers du hameau endormi, Link les fit pénétrer dans une petite maison de bois. Il s'empressa d'allumer un feu de cheminée, plus pour rétablir la lumière que pour les réchauffer et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur des chaises, des tabourets ou encore sur le sol recouvert d'épais tapis.

Laissant les sièges à Kairi, Axel et Mickey, Sora s'assit sur le sol auprès de Riku tandis que Link leur proposait à boire.

-Un village d'elfes n'est pas très différent d'un village d'humains, constata le châtain à voix haute.

Link le fixa, un peu perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas un village d'elfes mais d'hyliens, exposa-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas un elfe ? demanda Sora.

Link secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non. Je suis un hylien. On nous confond souvent avec les elfes en raison de nos longues oreilles mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux. Nous ne vivons pas en symbiose totale avec la nature comme eux. Notre mode de vie est plus proche de celui des humains, bien que nous côtoyions ceux-ci très peu.

-Il y a donc de vrais elfes dans votre monde ?

-Tout à fait. En réalité il y a énormément d'espèces ici. Des elfes, des hyliens, des gorons, des zoras et j'en passe. Et il y aussi vous, les humains. Mais vous venez très rarement dans nos contrées, c'est pourquoi j'ai été aussi étonné de vous voir dans la plaine.

-A dire vrai, nous ne venons pas de ce monde, intervint Axel.

Link écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Et pour une fois, ce ne fut ni Riku, ni Sora qui expliqua leur rôle de maître de la keyblade, mais Axel. Et à voir le regard étonné que leur lança Link à plusieurs reprise, ils surent que le jeune homme n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence de ces mondes parallèles.

-Alors ça explique la présence de ces êtres étranges ici, murmura l'hylien. On n'avait jamais vu des espèces pareilles et elles sèment le chaos dans tout Hyrule. Ganondorf aurait-il pactisé avec elles pour me ralentir dans ma mission ?

-Quelle est ta mission ?

-Je dois sauver Zelda, la princesse qui régnait sur Hyrule avant que Ganondorf ne s'empare du pouvoir.

-Et si tu sauves Zelda, tu sauveras également Hyrule, je suppose, supputa Axel. Tu es donc le héros de ce monde…

-Euh… le héros, je ne sais pas. Disons qu'en tant qu'héritier de la triforce du courage, il s'agit surtout de mon devoir.

-C'est quoi la triforce ? demanda Kairi. Tu as parlé de celle de la sagesse et maintenant tu évoques celle du courage.

-Et bien… disons que pour faire simple, il s'agit d'une relique sacrée constitué de trois triangles d'or. Elle représente le symbole des trois grandes déesses d'Hyrule et un mythe veut que celui qui obtient la triforce voit un de ses vœux exaucé. Hors Ganondorf veut absolument s'emparer de cet objet pour régner sur Hyrule en toute légitimité et semer le chaos. Mais lorsqu'il y a des centaines d'années, il a voulu s'en emparer, la triforce s'est divisée en trois parties distincte. La triforce de la Force lui revint mais celle de la Sagesse et celle du Courage allèrent respectivement trouver refuge chez l'aïeule de la princesse Zelda et chez un de mes ancêtres. Depuis, Ganondorf essaie à chaque génération de faire main basse sur ces fragments mais échoue constamment. Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.

-Mais… tu veux dire que le Ganondorf d'il y a plusieurs centaine d'années et le même que celui qui a kidnappé la princesse aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Kairi.

-C'est exact. Ganondorf semble immortel ou du moins, trouve peut-être un moyen de voyager dans le temps pour défier les héritiers de la triforce.

-Incroyable, murmura Mickey. Peut-être que c'est ça qui intéresse tant Xéhanort, cette capacité à voyager dans le temps ? Afin de provoquer à nouveau une rencontre entre les différents êtres à qui il a confié un fragment de son cœur. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a laissé à ce Ganondorf des Similis et des Sans-Cœurs.

-Pour l'heure, je dois absolument libérer la princesse d'un enchantement qui l'a plongé dans un sommeil profond dans le but d'empêcher Ganondorf de s'emparer de la triforce de la Sagesse. Il me reste un dernier temple à visiter mais ces étranges créatures m'empêchent d'y accéder.

-Un baiser, ça peut aider pour réveiller une princesse endormie, suggéra Axel. Surtout s'il est donné par un héros.

Link devint alors rouge cerise.

-Mais pas du tout ! protesta-t-il. La princesse et moi… n'avons rien de ce genre de relation ! Nous nous connaissons à peine et …

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître quelqu'un depuis une centaine d'année pour l'aimer, balaya Axel. Il suffit qu'il y ait l'étincelle et puis pouf ! ça devient un incendie.

« En tant que pyromane, il doit savoir de quoi il parle, le feu étant sa spécialité », pensa Riku.

-Mais…non…ce n'est pas le propos, déclara Link, de plus en plus gêné.

-Voyons, Lea… n'embête pas Link avec ça. Je crois qu'il a d'autres soucis en tête, intervint Mickey en l'appelant par son prénom d'humain.

-L'amour n'est pas un souci, rétorqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Mais bon… puisque personne ne veut en parler, n'en discutons plus.

Kairi étouffa un petit rire avec sa main. Rester avec Axel n'était jamais ennuyant.

Riku pour sa part, trouvait qu'Axel avait tort. Aimer c'était certes très beau, mais ça pouvait entraîner beaucoup de problèmes. En particulier pour la personne qui aimait à sens unique. Le fameux « one-side love ». Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sora, conscient que ce dernier était très loin de se douter des réels sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard et que le discours d'Axel avait dû évoquer dans sa tête son amour pour Kairi. Riku se rembrunit. Non vraiment, l'amour, ça apportait beaucoup de contrariétés quand ce n'était pas partagé.

-Nous t'aiderons, assura Sora avec conviction, qui avait complètement occulté la parenthèse d'Axel sur la sous-entendu relation amoureuse entre Zelda et Link.

-Où se trouve ce temple ? demanda Kairi.

Et le groupe se mit aussitôt à parler stratégie pour chasser les Sans-Cœurs et les Similis afin de s'introduire dans le Temple de l'Eau.

Sora que la journée scolaire avait éprouvé et que la lutte avait achevé, dodelinait de la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à focaliser son attention sur la discussion, le domaine tactique n'étant pas son truc. Et puis la chaleur du feu et la présence de Riku à ses côtés l'apaisaient. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et il sentit une épaule chaude la soutenir. Il se gorgea de l'odeur douce de son ami, se noyant dans les effluves boisés qu'il dégageait. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Sora avait toujours adoré humer l'odeur de Riku, la trouvant réconfortante et lénifiante. Il se laissa alors complètement gagner par le sommeil et décrocha totalement de la conversation qui se tenait entre les gardiens et Link.

Riku lança un léger coup d'œil à son ami. Ce dernier s'était endormi comme un bienheureux, la tête sur son épaule. Depuis le retour de leurs aventures, Sora semblait s'assoupir plus souvent qu'avant. C'était comme si son année endormi dans sa fleur de verre et ses voyages dans le monde des Rêves lui avaient donné un rythme différent, exigeant un quota de sommeil plus important.

Riku saisit son cadet par la taille et le rapprocha légèrement de lui pour ne pas qu'il adopte une position trop mauvaise. Il ne manquerait plus que le héros de la keyblade se lève avec un torticoli. Il écoutait le souffle apaisant de l'adolescent et résistait à l'envie de l'attirer plus à lui, de le serrer plus fort contre son corps et de déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Heureusement la présence de ses amis l'aidait à résister à la tentation. Et puis la perspective de perdre l'amitié et le respect de Sora en agissant en son insu achevait de refroidir ses ardeurs. Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile et la chaleur de l'autre garçon l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le plan qu'était en train d'élaborer le reste de l'équipe.

-On dirait que votre ami est fatigué, remarqua Link au bout de quelques instants.

Axel et Kairi regardèrent Sora avec un doux sourire.

-Je pense qu'il est effectivement temps pour nous de rentrer. Et puis nos parents nous attendent et vont finir par s'inquiéter, dit la jeune fille.

-Nous reviendrons demain matin à la première heure pour t'aider, ajouta Riku. Une bonne nuit de sommeil avant un combat fera du bien à tout le monde.

Mickey approuva. Riku secoua alors Sora doucement pour que ce dernier émerge de sa léthargie.

-Sora… il est temps d'y aller.

Le châtain entrouvrit à peine les yeux. Puis il attira Riku à lui et laça ses bras autour de son cou.

-Euh…, bafouilla l'argenté, gêné par cette proximité.

-Je crois qu'il veut que tu le portes, le taquina Kairi.

-Allons Sora, tu n'es plus un bébé, tenta à nouveau Riku en essayant de décrocher les bras du châtain.

Mais son cadet lui répondit à peine et l'argenté poussa un profond soupir. Sora le rendait dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je te porte jusqu'au passage entre les mondes mais après il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour voyager dans l'inter-monde, déclara-t-il en le prenant à cheval sur son dos.

-Mmm, répondit simplement son ami.

Et c'est un Riku chargé de son précieux fardeau qui traversa la plaine d'Hyrule en compagnie de ses amis. La lune au-dessus d'eux les couvait de sa lumière blafarde. Elle semblait veiller sur Riku et Sora et promettre à l'argenté qu'elle ne révélerait pas ses sentiments amoureux pour son ami. Et dans la pénombre, à l'abri des regards des autres, Riku pouvait se permettre de laisser transparaître tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme endormi qu'il transportait sur son dos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A suivre…_

_Au Japon, l'année scolaire commence en avril et il y a une pause durant le mois d'août avant la reprise de septembre. Ne sachant sur quel système se base les Iles du Destin, j'ai choisi de leur faire suivre le rythme japonais (vu les prénoms de nos héros et le salut incliné qu'adresse Riku à Yen Sid dans DDD, on peut en déduire que la culture des Iles du Destin et très proche de la culture japonaise). Dans ce chapitre, on se trouve à la fin du mois de mai, d'où le port d'uniformes scolaires estivaux.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling. Et Nintendo pour la Légende de Zelda.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note 1** : Petite incursion dans le Royaume d'Hyrule. Ce chapitre est plus ou moins un amalgame de tous les jeux Zelda, les seuls jeux que j'ai jamais réussi à finir sans demander l'aide de personne.

**Note 2 : **Je m'excuse pour ce retard dans la publication mais pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, je n'ai pas pu le mettre en ligne la semaine dernière. Bonne lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur**

Le lendemain, Sora, Riku et Kairi firent mine d'aller en cours, mais dès qu'ils le purent, ils ouvrirent une porte pour se précipiter dans le Royaume d'Hyrule. Axel les y attendait déjà en compagnie de Link.

Les deux jeunes gens vérifiaient l'équipement de l'hylien que ce dernier avait regroupé sur sa jument, Epona.

-Il me manque une corde, songea Link à voix haute.

-Où peux-tu trouver ça ? demanda Riku.

-Il y a un maréchal-ferrant dans le village. Il doit en posséder une qu'il pourrait me prêter.

-Bouge pas, j'y vais, dit l'argenté en courant vers la maison que lui avait désigné Link.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune maître de la keyblade disparut de leur vue et les jeunes gens reprirent l'inspection des affaires de Link.

-Tu peux emmener ton cheval dans le Temple de l'Eau ? observa Sora.

-Non. Epona nous attendra devant. Mais en la chevauchant on atteindra plus vite le temple.

-On ne peut pas tous monter sur son dos.

-Les villageois nous prêtent deux autres chevaux. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ainsi je monterai Epona tandis que vous chevaucherez deux par deux.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval, se désola Sora.

-Tu verras, c'est super, assura Axel.

-Mais je ne saurai pas le guider comme il faut.

-Tu monteras derrière moi ou Riku. De temps de l'organisation XIII, on a dû faire du cheval lors de certaines de nos missions.

-Vraiment ? Riku sait faire du cheval ?

-Oui, même s'il ne faisait pas parti de l'organisation, il a appris…

-C'est trop cool ! dit le châtain.

-Le roi Mickey ne vient pas ? s'étonna Kairi.

-Non, il est reparti inspecter le monde des Ténèbres dans l'espoir de trouver Aqua, lui apprit le rouquin.

Sora croisa les bras sur le buste en inclinant la tête sur le côté, d'un air préoccupé.

Axel sourit puis tourna son regard vers Link.

-Dis-moi… pour une princesse que tu connais à peine, je trouve que tu en fais beaucoup quand même.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ? s'étonna Link.

-Et bien tu as un matériel de professionnel et tu te démènes pas mal, expliqua Axel en saisissant un arc particulièrement bien fait.

-C'est la princesse de mon royaume, c'est normal que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver.

-Mouais… tu sais, tu peux nous avouer que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Nous on s'en fout que tu sois roturier ou pas, tu as le droit de l'aimer.

-Mais… non… je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas, se défendit Link.

-Ecoute, c'est très simple. L'amour répond à trois conditions. Je suis certains que malgré toi, tu réponds au moins à un de ces critères, énonça doctement Axel en montrant trois doigts. Il y a le manque, la jalousie et le désir.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, le corrigea Kairi en secouant la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a des tas d'autres nuances, mais ce sont les principales grandes lignes.

-C'est-à dire ? demanda Sora.

-Le manque se traduit par l'envie de toujours vouloir être auprès de l'être aimé, de le surveiller du regard et bien évidemment d'éprouver le manque de lui lorsque ce dernier n'est pas à vos côtés.

-Ah…

-La jalousie, c'est quand on ne supporte pas que d'autres personnes s'approchent et s'intéressent à l'être aimé. Et inversement, quand on ne tolère pas que la personne chérie s'intéressent à d'autres personnes.

-ça parait logique, reconnut Sora.

-Et enfin, il y a le désir. Je crois que le mot parle suffisamment de lui-même pour que je n'aie pas besoin de l'expliquer.

-Effectivement, reconnut Sora.

Axel darda un long regard vers Link, attendant visiblement une réaction. Face au regard impassible de l'hylien, il souffla.

-Link, fais un effort. Tu ressens forcément au moins un de ces sentiments pour la princesse Zelda.

-Axel, gronda Kairi, laisse-le tranquille.

Gêné, Link se contenta de secouer la tête pour dénier les propos.

Sora sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Axel n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Puis, le châtain prit brusquement conscience de l'absence flagrante de son meilleur ami.

-Où est Riku ? ça lui prend tant de temps d'aller chercher une corde ?

-Il est parti il n'y a que dix minutes, observa Axel.

-Il devrait déjà être revenu, continua Sora en fouillant le village du regard, à la recherche d'une chevelure argentée.

-C'est dingue ça… tu peux pas vivre sans lui plus de cinq minutes, constata le rouquin.

Sora l'écouta à peine d'une oreille distraire. Il venait d'apercevoir la stature de son ami qui se profilait au loin. Il sourit de satisfaction avant de constater que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Et qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux verts marchait à ses côtés.

-Ah… il est avec Saria, constata Link d'un ton atone. Il a dû lui taper dans l'œil. Elle a tendance à s'emmouracher de tous les beaux étrangers.

Le sang de Sora fit un tour dans ses veines.

-C'est qui cette… Saria ? demanda-t-il un peu contrarié.

-C'est mon amie d'enfance. Elle est adorable. Mais un peu cœur d'artichaut.

-Pff… Riku est tellement habitué à être dragué par les filles, elle n'a aucune chance avec lui, maugréa Sora un peu boudeur.

Axel fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de son cadet. Il tendit sa main devant lui et déplia ses longs doigts fuselés, d'un air songeur.

-Deux sur trois, marmonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il releva les yeux sur Sora et se gratta la tempe.

-Quoi ? demanda Kairi, intriguée par son manège.

-Mmm…non, rien. Enfin, attends !

Il saisit Kairi par la taille et la rapprocha de lui dans un grand mouvement. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Sans plus d'explication ni de cérémonie, Axel lui planta un petit baiser sur la joue, ce qui la fit délicatement rougir.

Sora contempla la scène d'un air surpris et un peu amusé. Les excentricités d'Axel semblaient le distraire plus qu'autre chose.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! protesta Kairi en s'arrachant des bras de son aîné.

Elle lissa le devant de sa robe, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Incroyable, songea Axel à voix haute en se grattant le menton sans lâcher Sora des yeux.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda le châtain.

Axel fit signe que tout allait bien. Et Sora reprit son activité préalable, à savoir chercher Riku du regard. Il vit ce dernier qui s'approchait à grands pas d'eux, Saria toujours sur les talons.

Link de son côté, observait le rouquin d'un air incertain. Il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Riku les rejoignit, accompagné de la fameuse Saria.

-J'ai la corde, fit-il joyeusement en brandissant l'objet.

Sora attrapa le poignet de Riku et l'attira à lui, l'éloignant de ce fait de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna son ainé.

-Non… rien, fit le plus jeune en saisissant la corde pour la poser sur la scelle d'Epona.

-Link, mon oncle va t'amener les chevaux d'une minute à l'autre, déclara Saria en s'approchant de son ami.

-Je te remercie.

-Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir affronter tous ces dangers ? Après tout, tu la connais à peine cette princesse ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Saria, on en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est la princesse d'Hyrule et mon devoir est de la sauver.

Saria pinça les lèvres, pas très convaincue.

-Moi je dis que c'est de l'amour, assura Axel.

Kairi mitrailla Axel des yeux. Elle voulait que le rouquin cesse d'embêter Link avec ça.

Contre toute attente, Saria prit le parti de l'ancien Simili.

-Moi aussi ! D'ailleurs Link, tu as intérêt à lui réclamer un baiser une fois que tu l'auras sauvé. Ne fais pas comme tes ancêtres qui repartaient à chaque fois sans la moindre récompense de la part des princesses qu'ils protégeaient.

-Mais… c'est fini, oui ! exigea Link que cette conversation mettait très mal à l'aise.

-L'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas, assura Axel. Si tu ressens le manque, la jalousie et le désir, c'est que tu l'aimes.

-Tout à fait, assura Saria en hochant la tête.

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna Riku. C'est quoi cette théorie ?

-C'est la théorie d'Axel, lui expliqua Kairi. Il vient de nous la sortir. J'ai beau lui dire que l'amour c'est un petit plus compliqué que ça, il n'en démord pas.

Riku pencha la tête, l'air pensif. Sora se demanda à quoi son ami songeait lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais dans un sens…Axel n'a pas tort, reconnut-il.

Le rouquin jubilait tandis que Kairi fronçait les sourcils de contrariété. Sora, pour sa part, en resta bouche-bée. Les propos de son ami confirmaient que ce dernier était amoureux. Et son estomac se tordit de jalousie. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que Riku avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur à part lui, Sora. Même si cette personne était Kairi, il trouvait cela…désagréable.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux vers le sol, essayant de reprendre contenance et d'afficher de nouveau un visage serein. Il tentait d'endiguer l'étrange vague de jalousie qui menaçait de le submerger totalement. Etait-ce normal d'éprouver un tel sentiment pour son meilleur ami ?

Il ne put s'interroger davantage car l'oncle de Saria venait d'apparaître, tenant pas le licol deux puissants chevaux.

-Bien, allons-y, décréta Link qui n'avait pas envie d'assister au complot que fomentaient ses nouveaux amis et son amie d'enfance, à propos de ses pseudo sentiments amoureux pour Zelda.

Riku grimpa sur un des étalons tandis qu'Axel chevauchait l'autre. L'argenté tendit la main, attendant que Sora ou Kairi la saisisse pour monter derrière lui. Kairi étant plus proche, logiquement cela aurait dû être à elle de monter derrière le jeune homme. Mais Sora se précipita et attrapa la main de Riku afin de monter en scelle.

Axel secoua la tête, amusé. Il fit venir sa monture à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui fit signe de monter derrière lui. Cette dernière sembla plutôt ravie et s'empressa de grimper sur le dos du cheval. Le rouquin talonna l'animal et aussitôt, ce dernier partit au trot, emboîtant le pas à ses congénères. Kairi s'agrippa à lui et enserra sa taille très fort afin de ne pas tomber. Axel savoura cette étreinte, appréciant la chaleur de la jeune fille dans son dos. Si comme il l'avait deviné peu de temps auparavant, le cœur de Sora se détournait de son amie d'enfance pour pencher du côté de Riku, alors Axel aurait peut-être la possibilité de tenter sa chance auprès de cette dernière. Il devait bien l'avouer, Kairi le faisait craquer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku avait été un peu surpris par le comportement de Sora. Le châtain avait dans un premier temps, voulut le séparer de Saria puis dans un second temps, prit la place de Kairi à ses côtés. Bien entendu, cela flattait énormément l'argenté mais il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. En tout cas, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire de fausses idées et mis ça sur la vive affection que lui avait toujours porté son cadet. Il ignorait que, assis derrière lui, Sora était complètement perdu dans un tourbillon de pensées incohérent. Solidement agrippé à Riku, le châtain malgré l'inconfort de la situation, appréciait la chaleur de son ami et le corps de ce dernier, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait dû. Et ça le perturbait beaucoup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant un immense édifice en pierres taillées qui se tenait au centre d'un lac paisible. Des sirènes et des ondines étaient sculptées sur ses façades. Le bâtiment semblait dater d'une époque ancestrale et imposait le respect.

-Nous y sommes, annonça Link en mettant pied à terre.

Il attacha Epona à une souche d'arbre et récupéra ses affaires. La jument renâcla et piaffa d'inquiétude en tapant du sabot.

-Chuuut…calme-toi ma grande. Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Link en lui caressant les naseaux.

-Epona n'aime pas cet endroit ? demanda Sora.

-En effet. La dernière fois, nous avons été attaqués par des Sans-Cœurs et des Similis. Je n'ai même pas pu mettre un pied dans le temple.

Axel aida Kairi à descendre en l'attrapant par la taille. Cette dernière le remercia par un petit sourire. Sora prit alors conscience du rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens. Et n'en n'éprouva bizarrement pas la moindre jalousie. Juste un léger pincement au cœur. Mais à peine perceptible en comparaison de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Riku s'était fait draguer par Saria.

Link dégaina son épée et leur fit signe de le suivre prudemment. Le groupe se mit en branle et traversa lentement l'arche de pierre qui enjambait le lac et menait jusqu'aux portes du Temple de l'Eau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une horde de Sans-Coeurs se matérialisa et se jeta sur eux.

-C'est parti, fit Axel en brandissant sa keyblade.

Ses compagnons en firent autant que lui et se mirent en position de combat. La bataille ne dura guère, les Sans-Coeurs étant complètement dépassés par les quatre Gardiens de la Lumière. Link, lui-même, en fut vivement impressionné.

-Et dire que je n'ai même pas réussi à en mettre un en déroute la dernière fois, gémit-il.

-C'est normal, tu n'avais pas les bonnes armes, le rassura Sora. Avec nos keyblades, c'est un peu plus facile.

-Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, rentrons dans le temple. Et finissons-en vite parce-que l'eau et moi, on n'est pas très copain, décréta Axel.

Les quatre autres jeunes gens le suivirent et finirent de traverser le pont pour se trouver face à deux immenses panneaux en bois damasquinés d'argent et sertis de saphir.

-C'est une œuvre d'art, admira Kairi.

-Oui, les temples sont généralement très beaux, confirma Link.

Axel voulut pousser les portes, mais ces dernières résistèrent.

-Il nous faut la clef, dit Link en scrutant les alentours. Normalement, elle ne doit pas être très loin.

-Pas besoin, décréta Sora en brandissant sa keyblade face à la serrure.

Aussitôt, une lueur envahie l'extrémité de la lame et un rai de lumière s'en échappa pour filer droit vers la serrure. Un léger déclic se fit entendre, leur annonçant que le verrou avait sauté.

-Avec nous, tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller chercher des clefs pour ouvrir les portes, lui expliqua Riku.

-ça va nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps, s'enthousiasma l'hylien.

-Que devons-nous trouver dans ce temple ? s'enquit Kairi.

-Un fragment de tapisserie, qui rassemblé avec les trois autres que je possède déjà, me permettra d'ouvrir le Temple du Temps au sein duquel dort la princesse Zelda.

-Et où se trouve cet artefact ?

-Dans les profondeurs du Temple de l'Eau. Il va nous falloir descendre au creux de ses entrailles.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est encore plus grand que ce qu'on voit là ? s'étonna Sora.

-La plus grande partie du temple est immergée dans le lac. Ce que vous voyez n'est que son sommet. Normalement nous n'aurons pas besoin de grimper là-haut. Nous devons juste descendre.

-On va être trempé, se lamenta Axel.

-Il va falloir résoudre des énigmes, pensa Link à voix haute.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Riku.

Link hocha la tête et poussa les vastes ventaux de bois. Un air glacial se faufila hors du Temple de l'Eau, les faisant trembler de froid au passage.

-ça me rassure pas trop tout ça, murmura Kairi.

Axel lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter.

-En plus des Similis et des Sans-Cœur, il faudra affronter les gardiens du temple, leur signala Link.

-T'inquiète, on s'en charge, déclara Sora en serrant davantage sa keyblade.

-Je vais peut-être reprendre temporairement mes chakrams, pensa Axel. Après tout, ces créatures de l'eau doivent craindre le feu.

-En effet, approuva Link. Moi-même je vais les affronter avec des armes utilisant le feu.

-Parfait !

Le groupe pénétra enfin dans les lieux qui dégageaient une atmosphère étrange, emprunte de solennité et de gravité. Les murs en pierres étaient décorés de sculptures représentants des créatures et des divinités marines. Plusieurs portes leur barrèrent le passage et s'il avait été seul, Link aurait dû faire un détour afin d'en trouver les clefs mais Sora et son équipe lui évitèrent cette perte de temps en les ouvrant d'un coup de keyblade.

Ils croisèrent également quelques gardiens du Temple de l'Eau mais Link et Axel s'en débarrassèrent très rapidement à coup d'épée, de sort de feu et de chakrams.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans ce lacis de corridors qui se ressemblaient tous, ils débouchèrent dans une salle immense dans les tons bleu azur. Des plateformes ceintes d'eau tapissaient le sol de la pièce et des blocs de béton étaient disposés sur ces dernières de façon anarchiques.

Link se rapprocha d'une stèle en grès et lut une écriture très compliquée que ses compagnons ne connaissaient pas.

-Mmm… il va falloir déplacer les blocs dans un ordre très précis afin d'activer l'ouverture de la trappe menant à la pièce principale du Temple. Celle qui recèle le fragment que nous recherchons.

-Pourquoi ne pas donner un coup de keyblade, comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent avec toutes les portes que nous avons rencontré ? suggéra Sora.

-Parce-que ce n'est pas une porte mais une trappe et qu'elle ne possède pas de serrure, expliqua Link.

-Rien ne coûte d'essayer, proposa Axel en sautant de plateformes en plateformes à la recherche de la dite trappe.

-Je pense que la trappe est sous l'eau et que les dîtes manipulations nous permettrons également d'abaisser le niveau des flots afin d'y accéder.

Axel râla un peu. Evidemment, c'était trop facile jusqu'à présent.

-Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Kairi.

-Et bien, d'après les recommandations que je lis, nous devons déplacer le bloc sur notre droite en premier. On doit le placer sur une surface de couleur jaune.

Les cinq jeunes gens contemplèrent le fameux bloc et constatèrent, dépités, que l'endroit où ils devaient le poser se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et qu'il y avait deux canaux à traverser.

-Euh… t'es sûr ? Parce-que là, je sais pas trop comment on va faire, déclara Sora.

-Regarde ! fit Riku en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune châtain frissonna un peu à ce contact. Puis il suivit du regard ce que lui désignait son ami. Et aperçut suspendu en hauteur, un genre de pont en pierre qui était suffisamment large et long pour permettre le passage du bloc d'un point à l'autre.

-On fait comment pour le faire descendre ? demanda-t-il.

Riku montra alors du doigt un levier qui dépassait en haut du mur d'en face. Link et lui échangèrent un regard d'intelligence. Puis Link saisit son arc, le banda et tira une flèche attachée à une corde droit sur le manche en bois. La flèche fila et se ficha net dans le morceau de bois. Link et Riku attrapèrent l'extrémité de la corde et dans un même ensemble, tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. Le levier s'abaissa brusquement et un bruit de poulie leur apprit que la manipulation avait fonctionné et que le pont descendait doucement vers eux.

-Excellent ! les félicita Axel tandis que Kairi sautillait sur place.

Sora, lui, contemplait son ami avec admiration. Riku avait toujours fait preuve d'une intelligence remarquable.

Le pont s'arrêta à la surface de l'eau et servait parfaitement de passerelle entre les plateformes désirées.

Le groupe se plaça alors derrière le bloc et le poussa jusqu'à sa destination, colorée de jaune.

Quand le fameux bloc toucha son but, le niveau de l'eau descendit légèrement.

-On tient le bon bout ! dit Axel. Allons voir la suite !

Ils retournèrent tous vers la stèle et Link y lut les nouvelles instructions.

-Le second bloc, c'est celui à en face de nous. On doit le mettre sur l'emplacement rouge.

Axel leva la tête, à la recherche d'un nouveau pont aérien. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Sora fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête vers l'eau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul canal qui séparait la plateforme d'origine du bloc et celle où il devait être posé. Etait-il possible que … ?

-Là ! s'écria-t-il. Le pont est sous l'eau !

Le reste du groupe le rejoignit et constata que le jeune homme avait raison.

-Bien joué Sora, le complimenta Kairi.

-Mais… comment faire pour qu'il remonte ? demanda Axel.

-Il faut plonger peut-être ? suggéra Sora.

-Allons voir ça, dit Axel en sautant dans l'eau.

-Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau ? remarqua Link.

-Il aime encore moins attendre et faire preuve de patience, dit Kairi.

L'hylien hocha la tête puis sauta à son tour dans l'onde douce.

-Tu as appris à bien le connaître…, remarqua Sora.

-On passe notre temps en mission ensemble, exposa-t-elle.

-C'est sûr…

Et bizarrement… ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Bon, j'y vais aussi.

-Sois prudent, lui dit Riku.

Sora sourit à son ami. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il se soucie de lui. Puis il sauta à son tour et rejoignit Axel et Link qui exploraient les fonds. Ces derniers étaient recouverts d'arabesques de peintures turquoise. « Comme les yeux de Riku. Elles oscillent entre le bleu et le vert sans jamais réussir à se décider pour l'une ou l'autre teinte », songea Sora.

Axel lui saisit l'épaule et lui montra une alcôve sous-marine. Sora approuva et les deux garçons nagèrent dans sa direction. Ils refirent surface dans une petite pièce sombre. Quelques marches taillées dans la roche leur permirent de remonter au sec. Axel affronta avec ses chakrams deux créatures qui protégeaient un interrupteur teint en rouge.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé, s'enthousiasma Sora en sautant dessus à pieds joints.

Un grand bruit leur apprit qu'ils avaient bien déclenché un mécanisme. Mais était-ce bien celui qu'ils désiraient ? N'avaient-ils pas commis une erreur ?

Ils replongèrent dans l'eau et quand ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, ils avisèrent que le pont était bel et bien remonté à la surface et que leurs amis s'employaient à pousser le bloc jusqu'à l'emplacement rouge. Quand ce fut fait, le niveau de l'eau descendit à nouveau de quelques centimètres.

-Bien, je suppose qu'il nous reste encore deux blocs à pousser, fit Sora.

-Exact.

-Allons-y !

Link recommença à décrypter la stèle.

-Le troisième, c'est celui à notre gauche. Il faut le mener sur la marque verte.

-Mmm… on n'a plus de pont à faire descendre ou à faire remonter, constata Axel.

-Non, mais regarde. Je parie qu'on peut faire pivoter la passerelle que nous avons fait remonter tout à l'heure. Elle a exactement la longueur adéquate pour relier les deux plateformes entre elles, dit Link.

-Mais comment faire pour qu'elle tourne ? demanda Sora.

Kairi scruta quelques instants la fameuse passerelle.

-Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut un courant d'eau puissant.

-Comment veux-tu générer un courant d'eau suffisamment puissant pour qu'une passerelle comme elle bouge ? demanda Riku.

-Je crois que je sais, dit Sora. En plongeant, j'ai aperçu une ouverture rectangulaire de laquelle semblait s'échapper un léger courant. Il faudrait juste s'arranger pour que ce courant soit plus fort.

-Comment ? demanda Kairi.

-Allons voir, décida Axel en entraînant Sora et Link avec lui.

Les trois jeunes gens retrouvèrent vite la dite ouverture et se rendirent compte qu'il y avait comme une barre de navire fichée dans le mur. Axel et Link s'en approchèrent et en unissant leur force, ils se mirent à la tourner dans un sens. Peu à peu, le courant qui s'échapper de l'ouverture se fit plus fort, jusqu'à devenir extrêmement violent. Sora dut se mettre sur le côté pour ne pas être entrainé. Et la base du pont tourna brusquement sur ses fondations avant de s'immobilier, coincée par une autre plateforme sous-marine.

Les garçons remontèrent à la surface et se congratulèrent en constatant que leurs efforts avaient payé. Le pont avait pris la bonne position pour permettre le déplacement du bloc.

-Génial ! dit Riku en attrapant la main de Sora pour l'aider à remonter sur le plancher des vaches.

Sora lui sourit, flatté.

Après avoir de nouveau bougé le bloc, l'eau descendit encore de plusieurs centimètres, laissant à l'air libre l'ouverture qui avait permis au courant de s'intensifier.

-Bien. Si je ne m'abuse, le dernier bloc, c'est celui-ci et on doit le mener là? demanda Axel en désignant un bloc qui se trouvait sur une passerelle en contrebas puis l'emplacement bleu qui était encore plus bas et toujours immergé.

-C'est ça, reconnut l'hylien.

-Allons-y.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la plateforme abritant le dernier bloc et le poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol recouvert d'eau.

-Bon, au moins on a pied, dit Sora.

-Poussons ce maudit bloc jusqu'à son emplacement. Qu'on ouvre enfin cette satanée trappe ! s'exclama Axel.

Cette partie fut la plus facile de toute l'opération et le bloc réintégra sa place. Axel profita que l'eau descende pour activer ses chakrams afin de tous les sécher. Non, vraiment…ce temple humide, il ne l'aimait pas !

-Faudra m'expliquer comment ils ont fait pour semer les blocs ainsi, maugréa-t-il tandis que la trappe s'ouvrait devant eux.

-Aucune importance, dit Riku.

-Sortez vos armes, les prévint Link. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Epée et keyblade au clair, le petit groupe avança dans les entrailles du Temple de l'Eau, prêt à en découdre avec le BOSS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'antre du Gardien Ultime du Temple, lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux.

-On y est, dit Link. Une fois qu'on aura battu ce boss, je récupérerai le dernier fragment de la tapisserie et je pourrai réveiller Zelda.

-Tu dois te languir de libérer ta bien-aimée, le taquina Axel.

Link leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas envie de disserter davantage sur le sujet. De toute façon il n'en n'eut pas le temps car des Sans-Cœurs se matérialisèrent devant eux. Et pour la première fois ils n'étaient pas seuls mais accompagnés de Similis.

-Où est le boss du donjon ? demanda l'hylien.

-Je crois bien qu'ils ont pris sa place, remarqua Riku.

Axel rangea ses chakrams pour sortir sa keyblade.

-Link, reste près de moi. Tes armes sont inefficaces sur les Similis et les Sans-Cœur, dit Sora.

L'hylien acquiesça. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre mais face à ces êtres, il était désarmé.

Les quatre gardiens brandirent leur keyblade et se mirent à pourfendre leurs adversaires.

-Sora, attention ! hurla Riku en se mettant devant son cadet pour parer une attaque qui le visait.

Axel se rapprocha de Kairi. Il n'allait pas laisser les créatures s'en prendre à la Princesse de Cœur.

Link, quant à lui, donnait des coups d'épée pour se protéger mais ils se révélèrent assez faibles. L'hylien pesta.

-Occupe-toi de trouver le fragment de la tapisserie, lui dit Riku.

-Mais…

-Le boss a été vaincu par les Similis et les Sans-Cœur. Le fragment est donc accessible. Trouve-le et va sauver ta princesse.

-Et vous ?

-Nous nous en sortirons.

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse tomber, protesta Link.

-Il faut que tu sortes de cette salle sain et sauf, expliqua Riku tout en détruisant quelques ennemis. Si nous devons veiller sur toi en même temps que nous nous battons, nous ne serons pas aussi efficaces que si tu n'étais pas là. Alors trouve vite ce fragment et sors d'ici. Hyrule a besoin de toi. Nous, nous connaissons notre travail.

-On reviendra te voir, lui assura Sora dans un grand sourire.

Link les contempla, un peu perdu. Mais il savait qu'au fond, ses nouveaux amis avaient raison. Il était complètement inutile ici. Les étranges créatures avaient vaincu le boss du temple. Et la princesse Zelda attendait toujours dans le Temple du Temps.

Link hocha alors la tête et se précipita vers l'autel situé dans le fond de la salle. C'était généralement là qu'apparaissait les reliques sacrés une fois le boss vaincu. Et une fois de plus, cela ne dérogea pas à la règle. Link saisit le fragment de la tapisserie que les Similis et les Sans-Cœur avaient dédaigné après avoir vaincu le boss du temple.

L'Hylien se tourna vers ses amis et brandit l'artefact pour leur montrer qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Aussitôt et comme dans tous les temples, une sphère de lumière se matérialisa sur le sol. Elle proposait à l'Hylien de regagner les portes du Temple de l'Eau. Link regarda ses amis et Sora, entre deux coups de keyblade, lui fit signe de partir. Alors le jeune blond posa le pied sur la source de lumière et disparut à la vue de tous.

Soulagé de savoir le jeune homme sain et sauf, le groupe reprit son affrontement avec encore plus d'acharnement.

-Ils sont nombreux ! cracha Sora en serrant les dents.

-Oh allez… tu as connus pire. Souviens-toi la bataille que tu as mené contre les Sans-Coeurs aux Jardins Radieux. Combien étaient-ils déjà ? le taquina Riku.

-Mille, répondit Sora.

-Et je n'étais même pas là pour t'aider. Imagine combien ce combat est facile à côté de celui que tu as déjà enduré.

Sora sourit. Riku avait raison. En plus, cette fois-ci l'argenté était à ses côtés. Ils allaient gagner, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

Redoublant de courage et de combativité, le jeune homme lança un sort brasier et fit disparaître cinq Sans-Cœurs tandis qu'Axel en décimait tout autant de son côté.

Sora fondit alors sur un groupe de Similis qui harcelaient Riku. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu affaire qu'à des Sans-Cœurs et ces derniers s'étaient révélés beaucoup trop facile à battre. Il pensa que les Similis lui offriraient un peu plus d'opposition.

Pourtant, quand ils le virent débarquer dans leur groupe, ces derniers semblèrent tout d'abord désorienter. Puis brusquement, ils s'éloignèrent du jeune châtain et prirent la tangente.

-Attention ! prévint Kairi en leur montrant les Similis qui s'échappaient de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Depuis quand des Similis fuient-ils un combat, gronda Axel en les pourchassant.

Ils s'élancèrent tous à la poursuite des Similis récalcitrants.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les Similis et les Sans-Cœur sont ici, grogna Sora.

-C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un leurre, vous trouvez pas ? réfléchit Kairi.

-Un leurre ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour que Xéhanort puisse tramer tranquillement ses plans sans qu'on le gêne, dit Riku. C'est aussi sans doute pour ça qu'il nous a envoyé dans les mondes de Poudlard et de Konoha.

-Le bâtard ! râla Sora.

-Hé ! Regardez ! fit brusquement Axel. Ils nous mènent tout droit vers la sortie.

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous échappent et sèment le désordre pendant que Link va sauver SA princesse ! déclama Riku en allongeant le pas.

-T'es romantique, Riku ? Je n'en reviens pas ! le taquina Axel en le suivant. Vive l'amour !

Sora papillonna des yeux. Son ami ? Romantique ? Il aurait bien aimé voir ça… Un Riku romantique ça devait être… wouah ! Il secoua la tête en se morigénant. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps.

Plongé dans le fil de ses pensées, il perdit ses deux amis de vu. Quand il sortit du Temple de l'Eau en compagnie de Kairi, il aperçut Axel qui talonnait plusieurs Similis et les abattait avec dextérité.

Il tourna les yeux, à la recherche d'une chevelure argentée. Ce fut Kairi qui le saisit par la manche et lui montra que son ami achevait un dernier Simili au bord du lac, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku s'ébroua. Il était trempé comme une soupe et ses vêtements ruisselaient d'eau.

-ça va ? lui demanda Kairi.

-Super…, maugréa l'argenté en constatant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sora se rapprocha d'eux lorsque Riku défit sa veste et la tendit à Kairi. La jeune fille la saisit et se mit à l'essorer tandis que son ami défaisait son protège-poignet.

Sora fixa un bref instant le ventre plat et ferme que le débardeur noir de Riku dévoilait. Son pantalon gorgé d'eau lui tombait sur les hanches, révélant plus que nécessaire la peau lisse de son abdomen.

Les yeux dans le vague, le châtain n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce carré de peau qu'il trouvait terriblement…tentant.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son cadet et surtout, agacé par l'état de son tee-shirt, Riku décida de le retirer en désespoir de cause.

-Tu nous fais un strip-tease ? le taquina Kairi.

-Je suis glacé, ronchonna l'argenté en tordant son vêtement qui trempa le sol.

Sora, surpris, leva les yeux vers son ami et admira les gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalaient le long de son cou, glissaient sur son torse imberbe bien battit pour finir par se perdre vers son bas-ventre. Sa gorge s'assécha et une douce chaleur envahit ses reins alors qu'il se repaissait de la vue que lui offrait son aîné.

-Tu vas aussi retirer le pantalon ? rit Kairi.

Sora retint son souffle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Non… quand même pas…

Riku, pour sa part, lança à son amie un regard un brin agacé. Il ne trouvait la situation vraiment pas drôle et très inconfortable. Ses pieds pataugeaient dans ses chaussures et il rêvait d'une bonne serviette chaude pour se sécher.

-J'arrive ! s'écria Axel en faisant tournoyer ses chakrams. Quelqu'un a besoin d'un bon feu pour se réchauffer ?

-Excellente idée, approuva Riku en lui tendant son tee-shirt noir.

-T'as raison, c'est bien trop humide ici, plaisanta le rouquin en faisant jaillir quelques flammes qui séchèrent peu à peu les vêtements du jeune homme.

Sora, lui, continuait de fixer Riku d'un regard embrumé. Son souffle s'était fait plus court et ses iris s'étaient dilatées sous l'action du désir. Ses yeux se promenaient bien malgré lui sur le corps de l'argenté et il le trouvait tout simplement parfait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant, se précipiter dessus pour le toucher, pour promener sa bouche sur la peau qui semblait incroyablement douce.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cette simple action le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mon dieu ! Mais à quoi il pensait ?

Bouleversé, il recula de quelques pas tandis que les autres membres du groupe, inconscients de ses états d'âmes, continuait de s'activer pour sécher les vêtements de Riku.

Sora se massa les tempes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il pétait un plomb ou quoi ? C'était du pur délire ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas être… attiré par son ami d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva les yeux et tomba sur les orbes turquoise qui le regardaient d'un air interrogateurs, son cœur manqua un battement et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Merde !

-ça va Sora ? demanda Riku en réenfilant son tee-shirt sec.

Le jeune châtain lui sourit en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Non, ça n'allait pas. Tout était embrouillé dans son cerveau, dans son cœur et dans son bas-ventre. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à son ami. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour le rassurer.

Axel qui, l'air de rien, avait observé les différentes émotions passer sur le visage de l'adolescent, tendit trois doigts devant lui d'un air satisfait.

-Et voilà la troisième preuve, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Que dis-tu ? demanda Kairi en aidant Riku à passer sa veste.

Axel balaya la question d'un geste de la main, montrant que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Mais il se promit d'étudier la question. S'il était certain de ce que ressentait Sora pour Riku, il n'était pas encore assuré des sentiments que l'argenté nourrissait pour le châtain car ce dernier était beaucoup plus difficile à cerner. Mais le rouquin était à peu près sûr de ne pas se tromper en affirmant que Riku éprouvait lui aussi beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour Sora et que ça ne datait sûrement pas de la veille.

Le groupe de jeunes gens remonta les berges du lac et fit de grands signes de la main à Link, alors que ce dernier leur disait adieu et chevauchant Epona, galopait vers le Temple du Temps pour réveiller sa princesse et sauver le royaume d'Hyrule des griffes de Ganondorf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**

_Et non, nos amis n'ont pas vaincu Ganondorf, ils ont juste aidé Link dans une partie de sa quête. C'est à l'hylien de finir sa mission. Après tout, il est le héros de Zelda. Sora, Riku, Axel et Kairi ne vont pas lui piquer son rôle. _

_Bon, vous l'avez constaté, ça bouge enfin du côté de Sora ^^_

_Et sinon, même si Kairi est très peu présente dans les KH, je l'aime bien et c'est pour ça que j'essaie de lui donner un peu plus d'importance dans cette fiction. _

_Ah oui, je sais, le couple Kairi et Axel, ça peut surprendre, mais perso, j'adore ce pairing XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix, Kishimoto et J.K. Rowlling.

**Rating : T **

**Pairing :** Soriku, Sasunaru, Drarry (plus de trois couples gays dans une seule fiction, c'est Byzance !)

**Résumé :** Xéhanort est de retour et semble s'intéresser de très près à deux nouveaux mondes : le Village de Konoha et le Château de Poudlard. Sora et Riku sont envoyés là-bas pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'ancien maître de la keyblade.

**Note 1 :** Un petit retour au Village de Konoha et au Château de Poudlard. Un chapitre plutôt court.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une affaire de Cœur**

-Ainsi vous êtes parvenus à chasser tous les Similis et les Sans-Cœur du Royaume d'Hyrule, constata Yen Sid en se caressant la barbe. Mais vous n'avez pas réussi à savoir si Xéhanort les avait envoyés dans ce monde pour des raisons précises ou s'il s'agissait surtout du hasard.

-Effectivement, reconnut Riku qui se tenait droit face au bureau du magicien. Mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit plus ou moins d'un leurre.

-C'est fort possible. Mais l'essentiel c'est que le Royaume d'Hyrule ne craigne plus rien. Et que votre ami Link puisse protéger sa princesse.

Les quatre jeunes gens approuvèrent. Ils étaient rentrés apporter leur rapport à Yen Sid sitôt leur mission finie.

-Bien… j'ai une dernière tâche à confier à Sora et Riku avant que qu'ils ne puissent rentrer chez eux, reprit Yen Sid.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Vous devez retourner au Village de Konoha et au Château de Poudlard. Tic et Tac ont repéré des activités suspectes. Plusieurs hommes avec des manteaux noirs y ont été aperçus.

-La nouvelle organisation XIII, murmura Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Kairi et Lea, je ne veux pas que vous y alliez, c'est trop risqué. Sora et Riku vont s'occuper ça.

-Mais je suis tout à fait apte à me défendre, protesta Axel.

-Je sais bien. Mais ta mission à toi, c'est de protéger Kairi avant toute chose.

-Oh…alors dans ce cas… ça me va.

-Bien, fit Yen Sid satisfait.

Il reporta son regard sur les deux autres jeunes gens et nota l'air embarrassé de Sora.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, mentit le châtain.

En réalité, le jeune homme avait le trac. Il allait se retrouver seul avec Riku et ne savait pas du tout comment gérer la situation. Il aurait préféré pouvoir rentrer chez lui afin de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Royaume d'Hyrule.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller, leur dit le magicien.

Les deux garçons dirent au-revoir à leurs amis et descendirent les escaliers de la Tour Mystérieuse dans le silence le plus complet. Riku avait bien noté le malaise de Sora mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Une fois sur le parvis du bâtiment, ils activèrent leur clef respective.

-On va d'abord à Konoha ? demanda l'argenté.

-Okay, dit Sora sans le regarder.

Surpris de ne pas recevoir de grand sourire ou un coup d'œil complice, Riku ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sora. Etait-il possible que le jeune homme ait compris les sentiments qu'il lui portait et cherche donc à se tenir à distance de lui ? Non, c'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Sora n'était pas assez observateur pour ça et puis Riku était trop posé pour que son affection se lise sur son visage. Sora devait certainement être contrarié par quelque chose d'autre… peut-être qu'il avait noté le rapprochement entre Axel et Kairi et le vivait mal ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Riku devait lui-même admettre qu'il était très surpris par cette complicité entre les deux jeunes gens. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, Kairi puisse se détourner de Sora et surtout pas au profit d'Axel. A croire que le monde marchait sur la tête !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha par la porte de la cours, devant le bureau de l'hokage. Quand ils voulurent rentrer dans le bâtiment pour s'entretenir avec Naruto, ils furent interceptés par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux terriblement clairs, presque translucide.

-Vous êtes les maîtres de la keyblade ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en avisant l'arme qu'ils tenaient encore dans leur main.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous venez voir l'hokage. Il n'est pas dans son bureau mais sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Sasuke.

-Merci, c'est gentil…euh…

-Hinata, se présenta-t-elle.

-Merci Hinata, dit Sora. Peux-tu nous dire où se trouve ce terrain d'entraînement ?

-Bien entendu, reprit timidement la jeune fille en rougissant un peu devant le regard de Sora.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait un peu penser à Naruto, son amour de jeunesse.

-Le terrain sur lequel ils combattent se trouve hors du village, à l'orée de la forêt. Vous ne pourrez pas les manquer, c'est généralement assez… musclé. D'ailleurs faîtes attention à vous, quand ils combattent, Naruto et Sasuke n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère et ça peut se révéler violent.

-Okay, merci Hinata, dit Sora avant de tourner les talons.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle en se triturant les doigts. Riku sourit amusé. Sora venait de faire une conquête sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils déambulèrent dans le village de Konoha, contemplant les échoppes et les habitants d'un air intrigué. Tout était si différent de chez eux et de ce qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'à présent en règle générale. Sora s'émerveillait devant tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les écriteaux qui recouvraient les bâtiments et il supputait des tas de choses quant à leur contenu. Riku, plus posé, suivait son cadet en tentant de comprendre le fonctionnement de certains objets. Dans le lointain se dressait une fabuleuse montagne sur laquelle étaient sculptés les visages d'hommes qui avaient dû être importants pour le village.

Sora affichait un air débonnaire et enthousiaste mais en réalité, il essayait surtout de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que Riku. Riku dont la présence l'enivrait et faisait battre son cœur beaucoup plus rapidement. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là en l'espace de quelques jour, voire heures ? Est-ce que cela allait finir par passer ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais il se sentait bizarre et ça l'embarrassait. Il avait toujours eu pour son ami une affection très particulière et exclusive. Surtout depuis le retour de leur périple. Mais depuis qu'il réfléchissait sur les amours masculines, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Et Sora ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Ils atteignirent les frontières du village assez rapidement et comme le leur avait affirmé Hinata, ils repérèrent assez vite le terrain d'entraînement des deux ninjas. Ils se rapprochèrent prudemment, ne voulant pas être blessé par les deux hommes qui ne devaient pas avoir conscience de leur présence à cause de leur absence de chakra.

Après quelques pas, ils tombèrent sur un combat épique. Les deux jeunes gens se battaient violemment, sans chercher à s'épargner. Des griffures lacéraient leur visage et leurs habits étaient mis en charpie. Une étrange aura de flamme nimbait Naruto. Des lignes et des arabesques noires se détachaient sur son corps lumineux. Face à lui, les yeux de Sasuke avaient virés au rouge grenat et étaient striés de virgules.

-Ouah ! s'émerveilla Sora qui avait temporairement oublié son attirance pour Riku.

-C'est magnifique, reconnut son aîné.

Les deux ninjas enchainaient des combinaisons à toute vitesse, faisant d'étranges signes avec leurs doigts. Ils se rapprochaient, se battaient puis s'éloigner de nouveau, tout ça en une fraction de seconde. Ils semblaient voler et le faîte des arbres leur servait de promontoire pour se poser.

-Alors Uchiha ? On est fatigué ? l'asticota Naruto dans un sourire plein de dents.

-Parle pour toi, Uzumaki, rétorqua son adversaire en croisant les bras sur son buste.

Le calme régna pendant quelques secondes, lorsque soudain, les deux ninjas s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre en hurlant.

-Orbe Tourbillonnante ! s'écria Naruto.

-Les milles oiseaux ! gronda Sasuke.

Une déflagration monumentale eut lieu. Riku saisit Sora par la taille et les abrita tous les deux derrière un tronc d'arbre tandis qu'une violente bourrasque submergeait tout le périmètre.

Pressé contre le corps de Riku, Sora sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer et son corps fondre. Il ferma les yeux en se maudissant intérieurement.

Lorsque le calme revint dans le bois, Riku et Sora sortirent de derrière l'arbre et constatèrent que Sasuke et Naruto se tenait l'un en face de l'autre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils étaient salement amochés mais ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Uchiha ? Et dire qu'en plus d'être mon capitaine, tu es aussi le gardien du sceau qui retient Kyubi en moi. Je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire avec un niveau pareil, ricana Naruto. Heureusement que j'ai sympathisé avec le démon-renard.

Sasuke le vrilla d'un regard moqueur. Et soudain, les motifs de ses yeux grenat changèrent imperceptiblement. Il utilisait visiblement une nouvelle technique.

-Toi et ta foutue hypnose, pouffa Naruto.

Puis, brusquement, il s'approcha de Sasuke, le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène perdit toute sa concentration et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat pour redevenir noir charbon. Naruto en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

Comme son compagnon allait lui répondre, le blond fit un pas en arrière et soudain, se retrouva perché sur un arbre, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il reprit son apparence normale, les flammes autour de lui s'estompant.

Hébété, Sasuke maugréa contre son hokage.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu es vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible que j'ai jamais connu ! Reviens ici tout de suite finir ce que tu as commencé !

-Ce que tu es exigeant Sasuke. Comment, tu ne connaissais pas cette technique ? Elle s'appelle pourtant « les milles baisers. »

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son buste et le contempla d'un air contrarié.

-J'espère que tu n'utilises pas cette technique sur tes autres adversaires.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? ça a l'air super efficace.

-Fais-le avec quelqu'un d'autre et crois-moi, je te tue. Je suis le seul avec lequel tu dois pratiquer cette technique.

-Jaloux Sasuke ?

-Non. Possessif. Je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi, lui répondit-il d'un ton mordant.

Naruto éclata de rire et redescendit de son arbre.

-ça tombe bien, moi non plus je ne partage pas Uchiha.

Sasuke le contempla et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que Riku et Sora le voyaient vraiment sourire. Et ils le trouvèrent tout simplement très beau. Mais Sora dut admettre qu'il trouvait tout même Riku encore plus beau que Sasuke Uchiha et son ventre se tordit à cette idée. De désir. Saleté !

-Je tiens à te signaler, reprit Sasuke, inconscient de leur présence, que sur les mille baisers, je n'en ai reçu qu'un seul. Il t'en reste encore 999 à me donner.

Naruto rit et se rapprocha de son compagnon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite régler ça.

Riku comprit que le combat entre ces deux-là allaient partir sur des bases plus intimes et qu'il était donc temps que Sora et lui se montrent.

Il attrapa la main d'un Sora rougissant (merde !) et vint à la rencontre des deux ninjas.

-Désolé de vous interrompre lors de votre combat, s'excusa-t-il.

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers eux et le blond leur fit un grand sourire.

-Riku, Sora ! Content de vous revoir. Alors comment allez-vous ? Des nouvelles de votre Xéhanort ?

-Nous allons très bien, lui répondit Riku tout sourire. Mais nous avons entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Xéhanort et ses sbires seraient revenus trainer dans le coin. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, pour vérifier si tout va bien.

Naruto secoua la tête de droit à gauche.

-Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles informations. Personne n'a aperçu Xéhanort et ses complices ici.

-Aucun homme portant un manteau noir et une capuche ?

Naruto lança un coup d'œil à Sasuke et ce dernier lui confirma qu'il n'y avait pas eu le moindre rapport à propos de ces étrangers.

-C'est bizarre, observa Sora. Tic et Tac ne se sont pourtant pas trompés.

-Mais que viendraient-ils faire ici ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient, demanda Naruto.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, reconnut Riku. Mais apparemment, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'on jugeait. Peut-être cherchent-ils autres choses dans ce monde ?

-C'est ennuyant, avoua Naruto. Sans doute encore des expériences d'Orochimaru. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les intéresser à ce point.

-Il faudrait que je retourne faire des investigations, avança Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'ils auront laissé de nouveaux indices à leur insu.

Sora et Riku étaient d'accord avec le jeune capitaine Anbu. Naruto paraissait contrarié de devoir se séparer à nouveau de lui mais ne contesta pas pour autant son départ. En tant qu'hokage, il avait appris à faire la part des choses pour le bien de son village.

-Bon, ça vous dit qu'on aille à l'Ichiraku pour manger des ramens ? demanda-t-il. Je meurs de faim.

-Euuuh… on n'a pas trop le temps, commença Riku.

-Génial ! J'ai super faim moi aussi ! déclara Sora. Je ne sais pas ce que sont des ramens mais j'ai hâte d'y goûter.

-Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux !

-J'aimerai prendre une douche avant, objecta Sasuke.

-Mmm…mouais, pas faux, reconnut le blond. Bon, on va chez nous. Je vous ferai des ramens maison.

Il les entraîna à sa suite dans le village pour se diriger vers leur appartement.

-Vous vivez ensemble ? s'étonna Sora.

-Ouaip !

-Et les gens ne trouvent rien à redire ?

Sasuke lança un regard acéré au plus jeune. Mais Sora avait appris à ne plus le craindre.

-Bah…officiellement on est colocataire. Mais bon, tout le monde se doute de notre lien. D'autant qu'on a qu'une chambre et qu'on ne se cache pas vraiment devant nos amis alors ça a vite fait le tour dans un village comme Konoha.

-L'homosexualité est donc acceptée ?

-Tolérée je dirais plutôt. Et ça dépend qui s'affiche. Sasuke et moi avons tous deux du caractère, on sait s'imposer. Et surtout, on est parmi les ninjas les plus puissants. Alors, ils sont plus ou moins obligé d'accepter ou de fermer les yeux. Et puis, c'est quand même nous qui avons sauvé le monde ninja. S'ils sont pas contents, c'est pareil. Les garçons ne finissent pas toujours avec les filles, ni les héros avec leur amie d'enfance.

-Hein ? demanda Sora qui ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire « héros » et « amie d'enfance » dans l'histoire. Naruto parlait-il de sa relation avec Kairi qui était …complètement inexistante ? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

-Quand Naruto était enfant et adolescent, il était amoureux de Sakura, notre coéquipière. Mais elle, elle était amoureuse de moi à l'époque. Et moi, je n'aimais personne. Ou du moins, à choisir, c'était Naruto que je préférais, expliqua Sasuke.

Sora fut rassuré. Non, on ne parlait pas de lui.

-Et cette Sakura, elle est devenue quoi ?

-Elle est mariée avec Gaara, le kage de Suna. Un de mes meilleurs amis, dit Naruto.

-Elle a réussi à renoncer à moi d'abord, puis à Naruto ensuite, continua Sasuke.

-Disons, qu'on s'est juste rendu compte qu'on se considérait plus comme des frères et sœurs. De toute façon, les amours d'enfance n'évoluent jamais en amours d'adulte, reprit Naruto. On change tous et puis… d'autres désirs prennent le pas.

Sora médita un peu sur cette information. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours soupçonné ce qu'affirmaient les deux ninjas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Riku. Dans ton cas, ça sera certainement différent.

Sora lorgna du côté de son ami et sut que non, ça ne serait pas différent. Ce qu'il commençait à éprouver pour Riku était tout sauf un amour d'enfance et c'était déjà mille fois plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Kairi autrefois. Mais…Riku était un garçon, il n'aurait pas dû normalement… quoique Naruto …

-Mais.. tu as aimé une fille avant d'aimer une garçon ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Exact.

-Perspicace, siffla Sasuke.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je crois qu'à la base, je préfère les filles. Mais… avec Sasuke… c'est différent. Il est mon exception.

-Et… ça ne te manque pas de ne pas être avec une fille ?

Sasuke maugréa. S'il pouvait fusiller Sora du regard, il l'aurait fait. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on demandait à Naruto de trop réfléchir sur leur relation.

Riku, de son côté était étonné par les questions de Sora. Il avait l'impression que son cadet ne se documentait pas uniquement par curiosité. Serait-il possible que … ? Il secoua la tête en souriant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Sora avait toujours été curieux de nature, voilà tout.

-Ma foi…non, dit Naruto. Je suis avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et c'est le plus important. Au final, peu importe le sexe de l'être aimé, ce qui compte c'est le cœur. Et puis… peut-être que je suis bi. Ou tout simplement Sasusexuel… c'est pas mal ça, non ? T'en pense quoi ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Et sourit, une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui parvenait à le dérider. Et si son compagnon se supposait Sasusexuel, lui, Sasuke, se savait être Narusexuel. Il était la seule personne en ce monde pour laquelle il était capable d'éprouver ces sentiments. Il avait pourtant été (et il était toujours) très sollicité par les personnes des deux sexes. Enfin, surtout par les filles. Que cela soit pour son physique ou son illustre nom de famille. Mais pour autant, le seul pour lequel il éprouvait de l'amour et du désir était Naruto, son unique ami et son plus grand rival d'enfance. Celui qui était tout son contraire et qui était pourtant le seul avec lequel il voulait être. Celui dont-il avait voulu la mort autrefois à cause de ses sentiments qui l'étouffaient trop.

L'amour ça ne s'expliquait pas et ça n'avait aucun sens. Et c'était ça qui en faisait toute la beauté. Car malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui, plus forts que jamais. Et enfin heureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après s'être rassasié chez Naruto et Sasuke tout en papotant, Sora et Riku avaient pris congé de leurs amis pour se rendre au Château de Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, ils passèrent par la porte donnant sur la pièce de l'établissement dans laquelle ils avaient atterri lors de leur première visite. Le verrou de la porte n'avait pas été tiré, ils n'eurent donc pas besoin de faire usage de leur keyblade pour sortir.

Les deux garçons s'orientèrent assez facilement dans les couloirs qu'ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude d'arpenter. Sora, qui était parvenu à étouffer le trouble dans lequel le plongeait depuis peu Riku, s'extasiait sur les ramens que leur avait cuisinés Naruto. Riku hochait de la tête pour approuver. Il était heureux de retrouver le Sora enthousiaste et volubile qu'il connaissait si bien.

Ce fut au détour d'un corridor, qu'ils tombèrent sur une jeune femme rousse qui semblait avoir tout juste 20 ans.

Elle les observa avec suspicion, baguette dressée.

-Non, ne nous attaquez pas, fit aussitôt Sora en abaissant sa keyblade en signe de paix. Nous sommes des amis. Nous allons voir le directeur, Harry Potter.

La jeune femme parut apaisée et baissa sa baguette.

-Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers mais vous n'êtes pas non plus des moldus, constata-t-elle. Vous êtes donc les amis d'Harry venus d'un autre monde.

-C'est exact, dit Riku.

-C'est quoi des moldus ? demanda Sora.

-Des humains qui ne sont pas sorciers, fit-elle. Il y en a quelques un dans notre monde. Ils ne savent pas se servir d'une baguette et vivent entre eux, loin de la magie. Ils ont développé une certaine technologie pour compenser leur faiblesse. Ils préfèrent vivre loin de nous. Certains mêmes ignorent que les sorciers existent.

-Ils forment un monde à part en quelque sorte, remarqua Riku.

-Oui, on peut voir ça ainsi, admit la jeune femme.

-Je m'appelle Sora et voici Riku, exposa le jeune châtain.

-Et moi je suis Ginny, la sœur de Ronald le meilleur ami d'Harry, se présenta-t-elle en leur tendant la main.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la main tendue d'un air perplexe. Ça devait être une coutume des sorciers ça. Mais ils devaient faire quoi en retour ?

Ginny sembla comprendre leur tracas et saisit la main de Sora pour la serrer.

-Chez nous, quand on se présente, on se serre la main, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle attrapa la main de Riku et en fit autant qu'avec celle de Sora.

-De là où nous venons, on s'incline pour se saluer, lui apprit le châtain.

-Intéressant…

Les deux garçons sourirent. Les différentes coutumes entre les mondes ne cessaient jamais de les étonner. Dans le Village de Konoha, on s'inclinait aussi pour se saluer. Par contre, quand on rentrait dans une maison, il fallait retirer ses chaussures et circuler en chaussettes ou en pantoufles, ce qui ne se faisait pas aux Iles du Destin.

Ils découvriraient plus tard, que le signe de la main pour demander à quelqu'un de venir était très différent entre Konoha et Poudlard. A Konoha on tendait la paume de la main vers le bas et recroquevillait les doigts plusieurs fois pour demander à quelqu'un de venir. A Poudlard, ce même signe voulait dire à la personne de partir. Il fallait faire ce geste avec la paume de la main vers le haut pour inviter quelqu'un à venir. Ce simple signe pouvait être prétexte à de nombreux quiproquo entre individus issus de ces mondes.

-Harry donne des cours. Je vais vous mener à sa salle de classe, leur proposa Ginny.

-Merci, c'est gentil, dit Sora.

La jeune femme le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire séducteur. La spontanéité de Sora lui faisait penser à celle d'Harry, celui qu'elle avait aimé pendant son enfance et son adolescence.

-Tu es professeur ? s'enquit Riku.

-Oui, je suis professeur de vol en balais. Enfin, uniquement pour cette année car l'an prochain je rejoins mon équipe de quidditch professionnelle.

-De… quoi ?

-Il s'agit d'un sport de compétition sorcier qui se pratique sur balais. Je me suis blessée lors de la dernière saison, alors je n'ai plus le droit de jouer durant toute l'année, jusqu'à ce que je guérisse complètement. Du coup j'enseigne ici, ainsi je me rétablis tranquillement tout en continuant de voler.

-Oh… peux-tu nous expliquer les règles du jeu ?

-Mais bien entendu, fit Ginny, les yeux pétillants.

Et c'est avec force de détails que la jeune femme leur relata les règles du quidditch tout en les conduisant au travers du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de cours d'Harry, Sora et Riku étaient incollables sur le quidditch, le plus grand sport sorcier de tous les temps.

Ginny les fit entrer et leur intima le silence. Elle fit signe à Harry que ses invités étaient arrivés avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Harry, vêtu de sa cape noire de sorcier, les salua et leur demanda silencieusement de l'attendre dans un coin. Face à lui, se tenait plusieurs élèves sorciers, tous vêtus de la cape traditionnelle, bordée de bleu et taupe. Les adolescents qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 14 ans, regardaient les deux étrangers avec des yeux ronds.

-Trop beau ! chuchota une fille en mâtant Riku.

Sora en éprouva un vif sentiment de jalousie. Rhaaa !

-Bien, reprenons, intervint Harry. Liam, à toi.

Ce disant, un adolescent aux cheveux blond cendré se détacha du groupe et se présenta devant une armoire en bois. Sora et Riku, perplexes, se demandèrent ce que recelait de si intéressant cette penderie.

-Bien, Liam, n'oublie pas. L'épouvantard ne peut pas te faire le moindre mal. Il se sert uniquement de ta peur contre toi. A toi de le repousser.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Parfait. C'est parti, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte du placard.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence absolu, lorsque brusquement, surgit des profondeurs du meuble, une guêpe géante se manifesta. Son bourdonnement était assourdissant et elle sembla fondre sur le dénommé Liam.

Riku et Sora s'apprêtèrent à venir à son aide mais l'adolescent brandit sa baguette.

-Ridiculus ! hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Un filet de magie sortit de son arme et la gigantesque guêpe se changea en une souris minuscule, vêtue d'un tutu rose.

Tous les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire en applaudissant.

-Très bien Liam. Tu as parfaitement compris. Maintenant, à toi Alicia.

Riku et Sora étaient étonnés mais comprirent vite le principe de l'exercice. Un épouvantard était tout simplement un être capable de ressentir vos peurs les plus profondes et de les matérialiser devant vous. Le but était d'utiliser un sort capable de le neutraliser et de le transformer en quelque chose de ridicule.

Les deux garçons découvrirent ainsi, une jeune fille qui avait peur des pigeons mais bizarrement trouvait ridicule un serpent avec un bonnet de nuit. Plusieurs autres élèves passèrent, avec des frayeurs plus ou moins conventionnelles.

-C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain une voix traînante près d'eux.

Riku et Sora sursautèrent et découvrirent que Draco Malfoy les avait rejoints.

-Ginny m'a appris que vous étiez ici.

-Oui, nous voulions voir Harry.

-Des problèmes en perspectives ?

-On ne sait pas. On a de nouveau repérer des traces de Xéhanort ici.

-C'est étrange, Ron et moi n'avons rien relevé, songea Draco.

-Monsieur, votre amoureux est là, chantonna soudain une élève d'Harry.

Ce dernier fit signe à la jeune fille de ne pas se soucier de la présence de Draco et de reprendre ses cours.

Sora hocha la tête. Dans ce monde-ci, la relation entre deux hommes semblait être plutôt bien acceptée.

Dix minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry mette un terme à son cours. Les élèves s'échappèrent, quelques filles regardèrent Riku avec intérêt, tandis que d'autres se présentèrent à Draco pour lui poser des questions sur les cours de potion. Puis elles s'éclipsèrent en gloussant et en murmurant « monsieur Malfoy est trop beau…dommage qu'il soit gay », « Pourquoi ce sont toujours les plus sexys qui sont homo ? ».

-Quel succès ! constata Sora.

-Tu n'as pas idée, grinça Draco.

Harry soupira et saisit la main de son compagnon.

-Riku et Sora, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous n'avez pas de très bonnes nouvelles à nous apprendre.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle pour circuler dans les couloirs.

-Allons à la salle sur demande, dit Harry.

Lui et Draco se tenaient par la main, doigts entrelacés et cela ne semblait choquer ni les élèves, ni les autres professeurs qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage. Il y eut même plusieurs filles qui murmurèrent « trop mignon » en les apercevant.

Riku n'était pas moins étonné que Sora par cette ouverture d'esprit. C'était sans doute le premier monde dans lequel il voyait un couple homosexuel s'afficher ouvertement.

Après plusieurs mètres, Harry s'arrêta devant un pan de mur. Il fit plusieurs allés-retours devant lui, sous les regards intrigués des deux porteurs de la keyblade. Soudain, une porte se matérialisa et Harry la poussa tout en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Le trio obtempéra et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne qui contenait des sofas et divans autour d'une petite table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés des boissons et une légère collation.

-On sera plus à l'aise ici, dit Harry. C'est moins conventionnel que mon bureau et plus confortable.

Il fit signe à ses amis de prendre place et ces derniers s'assirent sur les fauteuils, Draco se collant possessivement à son compagnon.

-La salle sur demande n'apparait qu'à celui qui le désire et selon ses souhaits, expliqua Harry. Elle change donc de forme à chaque fois.

-Incroyable ! s'exclama Sora.

Riku refusa poliment la nourriture que lui tendait Draco. Les ramens de Naruto lui avaient amplement suffit. En revanche il accepta les boissons.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en sirotant un jus de fruit.

-Il semblerait que Xéhanort soit revenu ici, exposa Sora.

-Mais pourquoi donc ? N'a-t-il pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? s'étonna Draco.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait. Mais il doit lui manquer quelque chose.

-Mmm… nous devons donc continuer à garder l'œil ouvert, observa Harry. Je vais demander à Ron de refaire quelques incursions dans les repaires de Voldemort.

-Veux-tu que je l'accompagne ? demanda Draco.

-Non, pas pour le moment. Il va juste faire quelques repérages. S'il pense avoir besoin de toi, il te contactera.

-Mais que peut-il bien chercher ici et au Village de Konoha ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois vraiment pas, se tracassa Riku. Il semble pourtant avoir déjà obtenu tous les renseignements qu'il désirait, concernant la séparation de l'âme et son transfert d'un corps à l'autre.

Sora contempla son ami qui se prenait la tête et élaborait quantité de théories en compagnie d'Harry et Draco. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce que tramait Xéhanort. En revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voyait plus du tout Riku de la même façon qu'avant. Et que ça le rongeait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**


End file.
